Charlotte
by sun-shine99
Summary: Charlotte loves the La Push boys like they were her family, but one after one they began to slip away. With an abusive father who caused the death of her mother, who will protect Charlotte before her father turn on her? 1st Fanfiction!
1. Slipping away

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fan fiction so I'm sorry if it sucks :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. If I did I would already be married to Jacob ;)**

* * *

"Charlotte, what happened to your arm?"

I looked up at Embry. He had concern written all over his face. I had to lie.

"N-nothing, Em , forget about it…"

"I don't think I can forget about a big, purple blotch on your arm that easily, Lottie," sighed Embry. He was always like this.

"What bloches? Lottie has blotches on her arm? Where from?" asked Quil and Jake as they walked in.

"Oh, great! Tell it to the world Em," I rolled my eyes, "Never mind guys, it's nothing. I just tripped and fell on my arm, that's all."

"That's your excuse all the time, Lot. Something's up, we're not stupid…apart from Quil," Jake mumbled the last part.

"Hey! I resent that fact!" we all laughed. I looked at the clock on Embry's kitchen's wall.

"Oh crap! I'm so late! He's going to kill me!" I covered my mouth. I just said that out loud…I grabbed my bag and ran before they could ask. The he, was my father. He doesn't love me. He just hits me, and abuses me. It hurts all the time. But I can't tell anyone or I will pay the price.

While running home I pass Sam, Paul and Jared. We all used to be very, very close. They were my overprotective, annoying, older brothers. I loved them like crazy. But they all slipped away from us one by one. I fear that Embry, Jake and Quil will do the same, but they promised me they wouldn't. They never lie.

They were looking at me sympathetically, like they knew what was happening. I ignored them. They didn't care any more.

I open the door and slowly walk in. "Father?" I smelt beer…Oh dear god, this isn't good.

"Maria! You're late!" He slurred. Maria was the name of my mother. She pasted away when I was 7. She went through the same treatment. She died because of him, but everyone believes it was something elce. He slapped me across the face and kicked me in the gut. I whimpered. He was hurting me harder than usual.

"Please! I'm sorry! I lost track of time dad," Oh no, it slipped.

"DON'T CALL ME DAD!!" He yelled in my ear, "Call me master…" he tried to say seductively. It failed. He pulled down his pants. "Don't scream or I'll kill you."

…

The Next Morning!

There was so much pain in my abdomen. I crawled out of bed and landed on the ground with a thump. I winced. The pain was unbearable. I had to get up. At least today we were going to watch a movie at Quil's. Not so much moving there. And hopefully they won't notice me moving. I try standing up and quickly get ready before Jake notices anything when he picks me up.

I walk out side to Jake waiting. No car.

"Hey Jake! Where's the car?"

"I thought it would be best walking. Come on Lottie! Fresh air!" I rolled my eyes…

"And this is coming from a mechanic?" He chuckled and lifted me up onto his back. I winced at the pain and forced a laugh to make it sound like I wasn't in pain. I heard a soft growl behind me but ignored it.

"I'll carry you then, lazy!" And carry me he did. All the way.

We got there watched the movie, Horror offcourse, talked, ate.

"Hey, Em. Pass me the bowl of popcorn," I said\laughed at Quil interpretation of Mickey mouse. As he passed it to me I felt his hand.

"Holy crackers, Em! You're burning up!"

"I don't feel to well either…"I mumbled

"You should go home and get some rest, we'll check up on you tomorrow," said Jake.

"Yeah, see you" he breathed while walking out.

"I hope he's ok…" I sighed

"He'll be fine, Charlotte. Come on, I'll drive you home."

…

1 Week Later

We haven't talked or seen Embry in a week. Every time we called, no answer, everytime we checked his house, only to hear that he has mono. It was getting really annoying and really worrying. Also my father was becoming more and more violent. Many time Jake and Quil had to patch me up.

The guys and I were off to the local café for lunch. Quil was messing around with the free straws.

"Hey look! I'm a sabre-toothed tiger! RAWR!!"

"Wow, Q, very scary!" I giggled, "don't you think Jake? Jake…?" Jake was looking at something in the distance. It was Sam, Jared and Paul and someone elce.

"Embry…" I breathed. He looked amazing! Taller, stronger, amazing. He must have had an 8-pack! He was staring at Jake as if he was waiting for him to pop.

I have never told anyone this, but I have always had a crush on Embry Call. He doesn't know it. I doubt he likes me back. He's always looking a blonds with big breasts .He's the closest to me out of the trio. He'd talk to me about things I don't talk about, apart from dad. He'd listen, he'd hold me, he'd care.

"What are you doing with _them?_" spat Jake. He was vibrating slightly.

"We thought you were sick, Em!" I smiled. Yet he still ignored me

"I got to go..." Jake mumbled while walking off. I sighed. The others left without another word.

"I miss you, Em," I whispered too softly as they walked off.

...

A few minutes of awkward Silence

"What the hell was that…?" said Quil, breaking the silence.

"Have no flipping' idea…" I sighed as I siped on my hot chocolate, "But I am so freaked out. What is it happens to you next? I'll be alone! I'll have no one!"

"I'm not leaving you, I promise…and you never know…Jake could come back, he hates Sam so much," He breathed while he played with my hair. Geez, Quil gets serious when it comes to Sam.

"Yeah, he'll never leave us…What's the time?"

"7pm,"

"OH CRAP!!! I got to go right now!"

"Would you like me to take you?" I thought for a bit, my dad would kill me if he sees Quil, but I need to get there fast.

"Alright, but drop me off a block away from my house, ok?"

"Kay!" He said in his old happy self.

He did as he was told, no questions asked. That's why I loved him so much, he trusts me, while the other 2 just have to find out what I'm up to. My dad's car wasn't there, thank god! He was probably going to stay all night at the pub if I was luck, then have another big hang over. He won't hurt me for a while.

* * *

**There you have it :D :D Please tell me how to improve! And Reveiws would be awesome!!**


	2. Please be ok

**Hey Guys! Another chapter!! Yay!! :) Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!!**

* * *

…

2 weeks later

"Aw! Come on Q! Not fair!"

"Sorry, Lottie, a deal's a deal,"

"But I always make you brownies!"

"Sure! And I'm Lord Voldemort!"

"FINE! But it has to be at your place tomorrow,"

"YAY!!! Thank you!" I rolled my eyes at him; he's such a teddy bear! We had a race and a bet and of course…he won. He always does! I miss Embry, we used to have teams and Embry would win from me, but I still had to make brownies. They're famous in our little corner of La Push. Though, dad hasn't had one yet, he doesn't care…

My dad wasn't always like this. I remember, little parts in my childhood when everything was perfect! I thought I had the perfect family and nothing could destroy it. It all ended so soon.

_Flash Back-_

_My mother and I were making cookies. I got my dessert making talent from her. She just put them in the oven and took me to the lounge to wait. Suddenly we could hear many violent bangs on the door so mum stood up to answer it. Once the door was open, hell began._

_I heard the door being slammed closed, a slap and a scream, yelling and screaming. I began to get teary. Mum ran into the lounge and told me to go up stairs and stay there until Dad left, she would try and sneak in food for me. So I did what she was told. More yelling, hitting and screaming. I couldn't stop the tears. I was so scared. Dad never acted like this. I hid under the covers and waited. Waited for my mum to come up and tell me it was going to be alright. Waiting for my dad to come up and say sorry. Waiting for something, anything! _

_Everything stopped for a moment. No screams, no yelling, no fighting. Only to hear the timer go off. The cookies were done! It meant mum was going to come and give me some food!_

_She never came._

_End of flash back_

From that day on, he became violent to my mother and I. 2 years later she died and I had to survive on my own. She always told me that no matter what my father did, I couldn't give up on a life. Life is the most precious gift anyone could have so use it.

I shook my head. I shouldn't think of her at a fun time like this.

"Let's get going," I said smiling at him and turned to see Sam's gang and Embry and Jake. I tried not to look at Embry. I really missed them, all of them. Although Sam took them away, I could never hate him, he was the closest brother to me. I would ignore the bad comments they'd say about him, some I would agree, but hardly. I missed my family. All I have is Quil to keep me alive. But I have a feeling that he will go soon, just like the others.

I grabbed onto Quil's hand to stop him from shaking. It worked a little. Not much.

"Quil, you promised you wouldn't be angry around them," I whispered .

"I know, I just get so angry seeing his face," he hissed.

"I know Quil, I know," I saw the group move forward so I tugged Quil to the direction of my house. "Come on, I've got to get home," I saw the boys cringe, "I promise I'll make the brownies for you tomorrow."

We left the beach and walked home. I expected dad not to be here. I was wrong. He was outside waiting for me…this wasn't good.

"WHO IS HE!?!" he yelled

"He's my friend,"

"SURE!! He's probably the police! Are you trying to send me to gaol?!"

"No dad! He's my friend," I yelled back, I was fed up with him. I turned to Quil, "Quil you should go, I can handle this, he just had a rough day." He didn't move an inch. But he started to shake. I saw Sam's gang walk towards us. Bad idea…

"DON'T YELL AT ME AND DON'T CALL ME FATHER!!!" he screamed. Quil shook more. Dad saw Sam and became angrier. "MORE POLICE!?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARIA!!!" He grabbed my arm and dug his nails into it and I whimpered in pain. All the boys were shaking now. Sam grabbed Quil and pushed him into the forest and followed the other boys stayed and watched with pained eyes

"Go with Sam, I'll handle him," I pleaded and they left. My "father" pulled me into the house and smashed me against the stairs and I cried in pain..

"HOW DARE YOU BRING POLICE TO MY HOME!!!" he screamed in my ear while he pulled my hair. He kicked my stomach and slammed me into the wall. "You're going to die today, Maria," He said with a smirk.

Oh please, no…

**Paul's Pov! **

I hated this. I hated being away from my little sis. Especially now that I can protect her from Toby her so called father. Sam says we can't get involved, we don't fight crime, we fight vampires. I knew it was eating him inside. He loved her as much as we did and seeing her get treated like that was unbearable.

We were heading to La Push beach.

"Aw! Come on Q! Not fair!"

Charlotte. Oh how I missed her. Anyone who sees her smiling instantly smiles. Even me. The guys think it's impossible, but Lottie showed them.

"Sorry, Lottie, a deal's a deal,"

We stiffened. Quil was with her. We all knew he was going to phase soon. We didn't want Lottie getting hurt.

"But I always make you brownies!"

I heard all our stomachs growl. Lottie's brownies were amazing. They were small, but they filled you up after 3 or 4 of them.

"Sure! And I'm Voldemort!"

"FINE! But it has to be at your place tomorrow,"

"Yay!! Thank you!"

"Let's get going," she said happily. They turned to us and froze. She grabbed Quil's arm to stop him from shaking. It worked in a matter of seconds.

"Quil, you promised you wouldn't be angry around them," she whispered into his ear.

"I know, I just get so angry seeing his face," he hissed.

"I know Quil, I know," I guess she saw us move forward so she tugged Quil to the direction of her house. "Come on, I've got to get home," We winced. God, I hate her father. , "I'll make the brownies for you tomorrow."

We followed them to her house. They were silent for the whole walk and so were we. We were probably 12 feet away from them and we could see her dad screaming.

"WHO IS HE!?!" he yelled

"He's my friend," she whispered

"SURE!! He's probably the police! Are you trying to send me to gaol?!"

"No dad! He's my friend," she yelled back. Whoa! Someone's getting angry. She turned to Quil, "Quil you should go, I can handle this, he just had a rough day." But he didn't move an inch. He was shaking. She noticed us and she winced. Oh dear.

"DON'T YELL AT ME AND DON'T CALL ME FATHER!!!" her father screamed. Quil shook more. We needed to take Quil away. Charlotte's dad noticed us "MORE POLICE!?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARIA!!!" Oh no. He grabbed Lottie's arm and dug his nails into her skin. She whimpered. I hated that sound. We all shook now. Sam got in and took Quil away. The rest of us couldn't move. Our little sister was in trouble and we did nothing…

"Go with Sam, I'll handle this," she pleaded her eyes full of tears. What else could we do? We ran into the forest. We could hear screams and bones cracking and something that scared us the most.

"You're going to die today, Maria,"

I couldn't take it anymore. I phased and ran.

_She's been lying to me all this time? She said she fell! It was her dad? And you didn't do anything!?- Quil._

_We couldn't Quil!! We can't interfear...- Embry_

_Yeah…Quil did Sam tell you everything?- Jared, changing the subject_

_Yes he did, I understand now-Quil_

We were interrupted by Charlotte's blood curdling scream. Followed by a few whines from the pack.

_Sam, I know you against this but she could die tonight…- Jake, he showed us the last thing he heard from Toby._

_Sam mentally sighed._

_I think we should save her to and have a vote whether to tell her our secret- Sam_

_We all mentally cheered but it stopped again. Another scream. But it was stopped. Oh shit._

We phased back and ran to her house. We could hear Charlotte's heart beat slowing down. Her dad's car wasn't in the drive way so we bolted inside. What we saw was heart breaking.

She was laying on a pool of blood on the floor\stairs, her bones twisted and cracked, he breathing going slower and slower, her face full of pain and her eyes still open, looking at us.

"Help…me…" she whispered as she closed her sea blue eyes we love so much.

"Embry call the ambulance, Jake teach Quil how to phase back and take him home, make sure he doesn't see Charlotte like this," That was going to be hard to do, "Jared and Paul…Get Toby…" We all nodded and left to do our jobs.

Please be ok Lottie...

* * *

**AHH!!! Is she alive? What will Jared and Paul do to Toby?! Only time will tell...**

**Hope you're ok with the change in POV's. There might be a few of them in the story. I did Paul because he was one of the "brothers" and to show you how much they loved her as a sister :) AWW!!!**

**Reveiw!!!!!!!! xD**


	3. Soul mate

**Hey you awesome people!! xD I'm uploading fast, huh? Thats because I love you guys! Your review keep me going! So more reviews like that and I add a chapter each day :) Thats my promise to you! :P**

**ANYWAAAAAAAY Here's the next chapter!**

**OHH! Almost forgot...Mini shoutout to snickerdoodlenessie...The time has come *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. If i did...I wouldn't be on this site! I'd be spending my millions :D :D**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV!!**

Darkness. It is WAY better then pain. There was nothing. Not images, no loud noises, no pain. Nothing. And I liked it. I just stayed there. Maybe for days, weeks, months, years. I didn't know. I didn't care. At first I thought I was dead. No I couldn't be. I could feel myself breathing. All I did was think. Think and listen to murmurs of people. Those murmurs became whispers and the whispers to talking. And then the first time in along time I saw light. And you could say I "walked into the light"

"Charlotte?" cracked a tired voice.

My eyes fluttered open and pain washed over me.

"Lottie!! You're awake!" another person yelled in happiness. I had a massive headache. I squinted my eyes to look around the room. I met 3 familiar faces.

"Sam, Jared, Paul?" I mumbled croakily, My throat felt like sand paper.

"It's us, Lottie," Jared smiled. I smiled weakly at them. Yay, I thought sarcastically, they're talking to me again.

"Long time, no see, Jarey," I said, using my old nickname for him. He smiled as wide as possible at me.

As I tried to sit up, a pain shot up my spine and I winced.

"Lay back down Lottie, you're not fully recovered yet," I smiled at Sam. There's my protective brother I love and know.

"Yeah, I guess not…" I did as he said, then the nurse came in and told the boys to get out. "Can I see you guys again, I know you might not like me anymore now that you've left, but I still want to be friends if that are ok…" I mumbled. Their smiles widened.

"Of course Lottie!" chuckled Paul, "I wouldn't have it any other way." And they left.

I was getting my brothers back.

**Jared's POV!! **

I was so glad that my little sis was ok. It's been 3 days since we found her slowly bleeding to death and I haven't left her side. Kim would regularly come and check up on me as well as Emily on Sam. Paul, and I stay non-stop while Sam came time from time, the other three couldn't bare to see her like this, neither could we but we had to make up for lost time.

Out side Lottie's room we spoke to the doctor.

"Charlotte is going to have to stay here for a few weeks. The injuries were quite violent and might take a while to fully recover. "

"That's fine doctor, thank you," sighed Sam.

"Does she have a place to stay? As you know, her father needs to go to prison. So I was wondering if she had any relatives."

Sam hesitated, "No, she has no other family."

"Then she has no choice but to go to a orphanage…"

No…oh god no. I'm not losing her again.

At right at the nick of time, Harry and Sue Clearwater walked up to us.

"That won't be necessary. My wife and I would like to adopt Charlotte,"

3 hours later and Harry and Sue have finished signing papers. I smiled. Thank god. She's not going to another place. I know it sounds selfish, but she's my sister. She's our sister.

**Charlotte's POV!!**

I woke up coughing blood after having a dream of my father coming back after me. He had red eyes and pale, ice cold skin. It was my 3rd day here. On the first day I hung out with Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily and Kim. Emily and Kim had made me a cake and bought 4 get better balloons with a card and a bouquet. Jared and Paul brought my guitar and CDs and Sam brought chocolate. Of course! When ever I am sick, in hospital or just glum, he always brings chocolate, Always. They boy kept saying that they were so sorry for leaving me, but I told them I didn't think less of them. They would ALWAYS be family to me. They laughed and said I shouldn't be so forgiving.

On the 2nd day I found out I was being adopted by Sue and Harry Clearwater! I was so happy! They were the two people I would conceder my Mother and Father and Leah was already my sister and Seth my brother. They welcomed me. Sue would patch me up and cook me food. Leah and I would go shopping and act or girly sometimes, other times we would watch movies and talk. Seth would play video games with me and lend me music and Harry is the father I never knew. They all came down to see me and I couldn't have been happier.

Today's the day I get to see Jake and Em! I'm SOOO HAPPY!! Although I'm having nightmares, coughing up blood etc, I was still excited. I haven't spoken to them in ages. I was sad to hear that Quil wasn't coming but I had to suck it up.

The doctor said there was not a great chance of me walking anytime soon. So I zoomed around in a electric wheelchair and usually stayed in the room and play chord on the guitar. Its name is Jelly Bean. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it.

I played a few more chords and heard a knock at the door and instantly smiled. A nurse came in.

"You have two visitors, shall I let them in?"

"Yes of course," I said, still smiling. Two muscly men walked in.

"Embry! Jake!" I laughed

"CHARLOTTE!!" they yelled happily. Jake zoomed up to me and I drank in his body. He was so tall! He cut his hair which was a downer. He definitely got some work done on his abs. he's changed his appearance, but he's still Jake, I gave him a big hug.

"Woah, Jake look at you!"

"Like what you see, Lottie?" he smirked and I giggled.

I turned to Embry and stopped breathing. Literary. As soon as our eyes connected I felt a huge pull to him. I could stare into his, dark, chocolaty eyes all day and not get bored.

"Oh my, my, my! Sorry to break the staring comp but I'm starting to fell like the third wheel here!" Jake giggled like a little girl.

I pulled my eyes away from his, looked to the ground and blushed. If it was possible, I think I fell more in love with him.

I looked back up and smiled. "Hey Embry."

This was going to be a long day…

**Embry's POV!!**

"Can't wait to see her!" smiled Jake as we walked to the hospital to see Charlotte. I couldn't either. I missed her voice, her eyes, her smell, everything.

"I know right,"

Flash Back-

We were walking around La Push shops to find Jake, We had a feeling he was going to phase soon. We heared laughter coming from a café. And there we saw Jake, Quil and Lottie. Jake was looking straight at us while Lottie was laughing a Quil.

"Wow, Q, very scary!" Lottie giggled, "don't you think Jake? Jake…?" She turned to look at what Jake was looking at. I didn't want to see her face because if I did, I would remember the screaming she does because of her dad. Her pain caused us pain.

"Embry…" she breathed. Her voice sounded different- good different. I wanted to look at her so badly but it would only make me blab out our secret. I hated lieing to her, being away from her, pretending I didn't want her. It just seemed…wrong.

"I got to go…" mumbled Jake before walking off. We decided to leave as well.

As we walked off, you faintly hear her whisper "I miss you, Em," and my heart broke.

_I miss you too._

End of flash back.

As we walked into the hospital we could hear Lottie playing her guitar. She was really talented with it. She'd write songs and lyrics that were just so…charlotte. We walked to the front desk and ask to go into her room and she led us there, but not before giving us a seductive smile and her phone number. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You have two visitors, shall I let them in?"

"Yes of course," Lottie replied. I couldn't help but smile at her voice. We walked in and saw her. Her guitar laying across her legs, a few burses on her face. At least the blanket was covering the worst of the injuries.

"Embry! Jake!" she laughed and smiled widely

"CHARLLOTE!" we yelled happily.

She continued to laugh and her contagious laugh got to us. She gave Jake a big hug.

"Woah, Jake look at you!"

"Like what you see, Lottie?" he smirked and she giggled. I love that sound.

Where did that come from?

She locked her eyes on mine and everything disappeared. Nothing seemed more important than her. She was my everything- my sun, my moon, my stars…. It felt like water, food and air didn't mater. She was all I needed to survive. My soul mate.

I had just imprinted.

And I couldn't be happier.

I heard Jake saying something about 3rd wheel and she dropped the gaze and blushed. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. She looked back up and smiled.

"Hey Embry"

**Charlotte's POV!!**

Throughout the day we've been talking and laughing. Embry had never once let go of my hand and I liked it that way. Jake was talking about a girl named Bella Swan. I felt horrible about how boyfriend broke up with her and left her in the forest. Who does that? Jake really likes her, but she's still waiting for Edward to come back.

"Jake, any girl would be lucky to have you. Just be patient and soon she'll see the light," I smiled at him.

"Thanks Lottie, but that's not my only problem. I can't speak to her anyone. Sam said I can't. She probably thinks I left her just like her ex," I sighed at this. It was unfair.

"I'm sure he has a good reason…" I mumbled

Suddenly the doctor walked in. "We have the test results for your leg x-ray," my hand tighten around Embry's. "You won't be able to move you legs much so you might need a wheelchair for a few weeks.," My world stopped. months? I-I couldn't…"Maybe even 2 or 3 months, he smashed them pretty hard,"

"Oh god," I whispered.

"Sorry Charlotte," he said as he left.

It was silent for a while until I broke the silence.

"Well, at least he didn't paralyse my arms," I tried lightening the mood. They smiled at me. "And I've always wanted to give my legs a break from supporting my body all the time."

Embry squeezed my hand. "It'll be ok, Lottie,"

I smiled weakly at him and then we return to our fun conversations as if we didn't hear the news.

**Jake's POV!!**

We got out of the hospital late at night. As soon as we were out I asked the question.

"Did you imprint?"

"Yeah," he said smugly.

"Congratz, dude, I'm glad. But I'm not sure about her big brothers," He stiffened and I laughed at his reaction.

We got to Emily's to tell everyone the news; How Lottie wasn't going to walk for while and how Embry imprinted. They were all inside chatting as we walked in all eyes turned to us.

"How is she?" Of course! Instead of hi or how are you, they ask for her.

"She's ok. Still happy and smiling. But first, we've got bad news and we've got bad news, which would you like to hear first?"

"I don't like the sound of this…" mumbled Sam with his arm around Emily.

"The 1st one," announced Kim, sitting on Jared lap holding his hand comfortingly.

"Charlotte can't walk for a few weeks or possibly months," sighed Embry.

"Shit," cursed Paul and Emily didn't even wack him.

"She's ok with it- in a way- mostly shocked," I added.

"and the 2nd one?" asked Quil.

"Embry imprinted!" I said.

"Well done man! Welcome to the club!" smirked Jared.

"I don't see how that's bad news…" said Emily

"Who's the un-lucky girl?" laughed Paul

"Charlotte," I smirked.

Silence…

"WHAT?!?" I began to laugh and walk to the lounge room towards my dad and Harry.

"Bella called…again," I sighed, "She told me to tell you that she gives up and won't call again."

She gives up? My heart dropped. I need to talk to her, to say sorry, to hold her, never let her go, to help her remember. I ran out the door, took off my shorts and phased.

_Jake, any girl would be luck to have you. Just be patient and soon she'll see the light_

I will, Lottie. I just need more time.

* * *

Ooooooh, whats Jakey going to do?

Woaaaaaah...thats a pretty long Chapter! Hope you liked it :)


	4. He escaped

**Hey Lovelies!! Yet another chapter since you awesome reviews made me smile soooo much! So thank you! Remeber our deal ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, but I own the lovely Charlotte :D**

* * *

**LOTTIE'S POV!!! **

The month went by pretty quickly. Embry stayed with me most of the time, the Clearwater's had their usual visits, the boys came regularly and the coughing stopped but the nightmares didn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw _Dad's_ face, death, lust and anger written all over it and his red eyes piercing into mine. I shiver at the thought. One time I asked Sam about where he went and he said he will stay in gaol for a long time, but I still feel edgy by that.

Today Embry was taking me home. I was so happy! Homemade dinners, family gatherings, friends having a bon fire! That was the life.

"Hello sunshine! Ready to head home?" smiled Embry

"You bet! Lets go, lets go, lets go!!" I said while wheeling myself out of the hospital.

"Hey, slow down!" I smiled.

"Nope, you're too slow Em, hurry up, slow poke" I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

BIG MISTAKE! He was next me before I could go any further.

"What did you say back there?" he smirked

"Nothing important!" I smiled. And let him push me back to the car.

…

At 1st beach

"WELCOME HOME!" they all said with smiles on their faces. Embry had driven me to a bon fire at 1st beach. It was beautiful. With the sun setting, the fire cracking and the faces of people I loved and haven't seen in along time smiling and laughing, just plain beautiful.

"Thanks guys!" I laughed. One by one they welcomed me with hugs and apologies. I blew them off. I was a patient person and that made them all upset.

"I know you'll tell me sooner or later. Anyway, you can't stay away from me," I smirked.

"Sure, sure," chuckled Jake while giving me yet another hug. I really missed that phrase.

"Let's get this party started," bellowed Paul. Embry took me out of the wheelchair and placed me onto the sand. He sat next to me a wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at this. Sam and Quil stood up and excused themselves from the group. Sam kissed Emily lovingly, while Quil ran up and hugged me tightly. And whispered, "What ever happens tonight, I hope you'll stay," and then they ran into the woods.

"Where did they go?" I whispered into Embry's ear.

He tensed but then relaxed and whispered back, "You'll learn soon enough."

Confused, I let it go. For some reason…I trusted him.

After hours of talking and laughter, Billy arrived. Kim, Emily and I were laughing about what Jared did to Paul car for a prank. Jared is so dead.

"Time for the telling of the legends," announced Billy. I've always loved Billy's stories. When I got the chance I'd listen. But I couldn't really…

…

After the story.

I heard things of that I hadn't before. Imprinting sounded so romantic.

After he had finished everyone turned to me. Embry spoke up.

"What do you think about the legends?"

I paused and thought, "I love them. They're so exciting and interesting,"

He smiled for a second and then became serious again, I could see a hint of worry in his eyes, "What would you think if I told you all the ledges were true?" he asked.

I took longer to answer on this one. "I would think…that you were pranking on me or something,"

It went silent for a while.

"It's no a prank, they're true,"

"What?"

"They're true. All of them. Werewolves, vampires…everything. Charlotte…we're werewolves," As he said that a chocolate coloured wolf came out of the bushes and I gasped. I looked in his eyes and saw…

"Quil…?" He nodded, "Oh boy…oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…It's another dream isn't it? I'm dreaming, definitely dreaming…and soon I will wake up and I will be back home with blood all over me…"

Quil whined and the others winced and shook lightly.

"Charlotte, look at me," whispered Embry so I turned to him, "It's true, we are shape shifters, we protect people from bloodsuckers, we turn into wolves, all the other Hollywood crap is fake…" I closed my eyes and began to breathe hardly.

"O-ok," I stuttered, "I…I believe you…I think. So, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Quil and you are…werewolves."

"Yep,"

"Then how do the Kim and Emily know?"

Before Embry could answer, Emily spoke up, "We're imprints. Sam imprinted on me and Jared imprinted on Kim."

"That's awesome! I always thought Kim and Jared would look cute together! And you and Sam look so love-y dove-y!" I smiled and then I froze…what if Embry imprinted on someone?

"Has anyone else…i-imprinted?"

"Yeah, Embry has," smirked Paul. Oh shit, he has, probably some prettier looking person. Worries confirmed.

"O-oh…on who?" I dared my self to ask.

"You, Charlotte," and then he kissed me and then I died and resurrected 10000000 times in 10 seconds. Everything disappeared. The shouts and whistles from the others, the beach, the pain, gone. It was just me and Embry.

EMBRY CALL HAS IMPRINTED ON ME!!!!!!!

Que mental happy dance, fireworks, wedding bells and streamers. So now Embry and I were soul mates, meant to be together forever and nothing could tear us apart.

Charlotte and Embry…

I like the sound of that!

One he reluctantly pulled back so we could breathe we both began to smile widely.

"When?" I asked.

"Since me and Jake visited you the 1st time," he answered in one breath.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. I leaned back into him and sighed happily and I could tell them Embry ways grinning like a maniac.

There was a cough from someone and we turned. I must have forgotten they were there. "So, you going to stick around with a pack of wolves?" smiled Jared.

"Of course! I love this wolf thing already," I said. We all began to talk again and Quil left. Jake explained that they had to have patrols, how they phase, how Emily got her scars…everything about them. I was sad for Emily, but I always thought she was beautiful. We saw Harry's car pull up in the car park meaning I had to go. I said goodbye to everyone, told them to say goodbye to the other 2, Embry put me into the wheelchair, and took me to the car. Once we got there Harry jumped out.

"Hey Lottie, you ok, kiddo?" he asked and I nodded in response, "I just need to tell Billy something, 5 mins ok? And then we're off to home!" Home- for the first time ever- sounded good.

"Thanks da-Harry," I corrected myself, he smiled softly and then ran towards Billy, leaving me and Embry alone.

Que awkward silence.

"So…what do you think…about us?" he said all of a sudden, motioning between me and him..

"I couldn't be happier. I've always had a crush on you Em, since we were 10. I was always hoping you'd feel the same way," He leaned in for a kiss, "But," I put my hand on his lips, "I don't want you to love me because you have to, I want you to love me because you want to." He moved my hand and kissed me with so much love.

"Charlotte Smith, I had a crush on you since I was 9; I always loved you and would love you even if I didn't imprint. I would never love you because I have to because I was already in love with you in the first place and it will never change."

I smiled but it slowly turned to a frown. "So you still love me even if I am in a wheel chair?"

"Of course," he said while kissing me and from that moment I knew nothing could tear us apart. Nothing.

…

A Week Later

At first I thought it was all a dream. But it wasn't. And…I was glad. I woke up in my new room (next doors to Leah's), with no pain and felt happy. I slid into my wheel chair and rolled out of the room into the kitchen.

"Morning mum," I smiled tiredly. As soon as I got home for the first night and said hi Sue and Harry they told me to call them mother and father because I was like a daughter to them and they were like parents to me. Seth gave me a charm bracelet with CC on it, and thought that was an awesome nickname for me. Leah was so excited to have me. She said when ever I'm around the sun shines. I remember that's what they guys thought too.

"Morning Charlotte, how was your sleep,"

"Great! I haven't had a sleep like that in ages," I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said as she put some pan cakes on the table.

Just then, Seth came in, "Morning CC!" he said.

"Morning little bro," I smirked; I knew he hated having two big sisters but I guess I'm an exception.

He stuck his tongue out and stuffed his mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup. One bit out of Sue's pancake and you're in love.

5

4

3

2

1…

"I can't believe you guys are awake now! What time is it? 7am? I mean come on! I need my beauty sleep! And don't start with me Seth or I will personally kill you right now" Leah blabbed. I giggled. She maybe a bitch at times but she's one of the closest friends you could ever have. She turned to me and smiled happily as if she didn't lash out at all, "Hey sis! Sleep well?" I nodded and laughed. "That's good!" and she turned back to Seth, "Anyway, last week you used my tooth bush. I know you're going to say I can wash it off, mother, but he didn't_ just_ brush his teeth with it…oh no, he washed his whole body -I do mean whole- with it in the shower. I don't know about you, but that is going against all the rules of hygiene. Oh and there is more…"

I was laughing so hard I almost didn't hear my phone ringing. I picked it up and rolled into the hall.

"_Hey, Lottie! Want to hang out with the the amigos like old times and possibly make brownies for us? I've got all the thing you need here. You can just order us around"_

I laughed. "Oh Quilt! Of course! Just give me 40 minutes then come and pick me up, Kay? Gee, you're so addicted to them."

"_You know it! Cya later, alligator!"_

End of call.

"Planning something I hear?" smirked Leah.

"Yup, is that alright if I go over to Quil's? I'll bring some brownies back,"

"In that case, go right now!" laughed mum and we all laughed along with her.

I wheeled myself out of the kitchen to slowly get ready.

…

39 minutes later

Let me tell you that getting changed when you can't move your legs is not easy, not at all. I had to call Leah in 2 or 3 times. I know I'm supposed to be used to it by now but it's still hard! I made my way outside and saw Embry and Quil leaning on Quil's car. Embry ran up to me, kissed me and pushed me towards the car.

"Hey guys, where's Jake?" I asked as Embry gently put me into the car.

"Probably with Bella Swan…official leech lover and heart breaker of all of Forks!" announced Quil.

"Leech lover?" I asked.

"Yeah…you see, her ex was a Cullen and the Cullen's are vampires. But don't worry! They only drink from animals, but their still fucking blood suckers" Quil mumbled the last bit. Embry shook his head and continued, "Last week she found out about us, and we found out that a leech is trying to get her for revenge or something. She seems so broken all the time because her boyfriend left her, but come on!! He's a blood sucker! He's dead! Jake thinks he imprinted on her, probably not. We all think he's going to end up heart broken…" I sighed. I wasn't sure if I still liked this Bella Swan or not. It seemed like she was holding on to the Edward to much and not letting Jacob have a go. I was starting to think that Jake deserves more.

"Let's get going!" I smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

We got there in a matter of seconds. We made our way inside and got out the ingredients. Embry told me if it was to hard to cook then I could just instructed them, I just told him that all I needed them to do was put them in the oven, I could to the mixing from here. Quil soon got a call from Jake.

"Hey dude! Charlotte's making us brownies at my place. Wanna…huh?...Come over here with Bella?...there might not be any space since the wheelchair…I'll ask her…" He put the phone away from his ear and asked me "Hey, is it alright if Bella came over with Jake?" Why was he asking me? It's his house…

"Sure! I always wanted to meet her!" I smiled.

Quil sighed and talked into the phone again, "She said yes…ok…alright, alright…Cya soon, man"

"Just to let you know, don't mention anything about Edward, vampires, etc. She'll break." I winced…she doesn't know anything about breaking…

I nodded once, fighting the flashbacks down. I continued to mix the ingredients together while listening to Embry argue with Quil about how much oil he put on the pan. I rolled my eyes numerous times and then it all stopped with a knock from the door. Quil move first to answer the door. Embry moved over to me and squeezed my hand.

Quil walked into the kitchen followed bye Jake and a small, pale girl. Jake smiled down at her and introduced me to her. "Charlotte, this is Bella, Bella, Charlotte."

"Hey Bella!" I smiled and waved, but only got a weak smile and nod in response.

I poured the mixture into the pan and Embry put it into the oven. Embry wheeled me outside and the three boys began to play footy, leaving me and Bella. I decided to make conversation. "So…how long have you known Jake?"

"Um…Well my dad knows his dad and I used to go over his house when I was a kid. You?"

"Well…since I was 5 a baby. That's why the pack and I are so close, like family," I couldn't help but smile at the word family.

We drifted into silence and just watched the boys play. The alarm for the Brownies went off so the boys stopped admedianly what they were doing and ran to the kitchen.

"Don't you even think about touching them!" I shouted into the kitchen, I turned to Bella, "Would you mind…pushing me inside? Since the bone heads left me." She smiled weakly and then nodded.

Once inside the boys were waiting impatiently for my signal to open the oven and eat them. I shook my head and giggled. "Idiots…go ahead, but save some for the pack and Bella or I will never make them for you again and make the others eat them in front of you."

Just as they began to eat, my mobile rang.

"Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing, but my time would be waisted. They got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you baby. I might say…" I picked up my phone and looked at the ID. It was Sue.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, sweetie. Um…I have some bad news about your…biological father…" _

My world stopped. The guys looked at me and Embry held my hand. Bella had no idea what was going on.

"W-what is i-it?"

"_He…he…oh god…he escaped from prison!"_

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG!!! HE ESCAPED?!?!?! HOW?! WHY?! All will be reveled...later... O.o Cliffie...**

**Well at least she knows that they are werewolves! :) And Embry and Charlotte kissed!! Hehehehe!**

**Nothing On you is By B.o.b. I love that so sooooo much! It makes me smile xD**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Oh! And I'm sorry if i can't update for two days because I've got SOOOO much homework, it's not even funny. Sometimes school sucks! :(**

**Oh well! Review! Give me motivation to finish my homework REEEEEALLY quickly so you won't live with the pain of not knowing what will happen next... I'm evil like that :)**


	5. Way too fast

**Hey my lovely readers!! I reeeeeaally hope you're enjoying this fan fiction :)**

**Thanks for being SOO patient! You guys are :D**

**Enjoy the Chapter!! A little drama in this on ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! :( Geez...everytime i say that I get upsett**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV!!**

I dropped the phone. Quil and Jake began to shake and Embry growled. I bent down to pick the phone back up and began to talk again Bella grabbed Jakes hand comfortingly, and I grabbed Embry's had and smiled weakly to Quil.

"W-w-what?! You're kidding right?"

"_No, the police called and told us he escaped. They went to his cell and he was gone! They told us to keep you save, just in case he...he comes looking for you…"_

I closed my eyes tightly and took a breath.

"A-alright, thanks mum"

"_That's ok hun, be careful and come home soon,"_

And with that she hung up. I gave a shaky sigh and asked Quil to pass me 2 containers to put the remaining brownies in.

"You ok?" asked Embry, his voice full of concern. Jake said he was taking Bella home and Quil went to the lounge room to play video games. I gave Embry a small smile which must have turned into a grimace.

"I'll be fine! And anyway, I have 6 super awesome werewolves to protect me…and Bella…at the same time!"

He chuckled a little at my optimism, but he could tell I was scared. So many questions rushed through my brain.

How could he possibly get out of prison? Why? To get me? Would the guys be able to take care of me and Bella at the same time? Is Bella's case more important since the thing that's coming after her a vampire? Will he get me? What's going to happen?

**Quil's POV!!**

I looked through the kitchen door and sighed. That fucking cold hearted bastard (A\N I got that name from Noel Ardnek's reveiw xD) is out of prison and probably out to get Lottie. How can one escape gaol, I have no idea. I turned the video game off and walked into the kitchen. Embry was holding Charlotte and comforting her. Charlotte was pale, as pale as she was like when she was in hospital. I hated that colour on her. It didn't suit her at all. I went over to her and squeezed her hand,

"I'm going to get going. I've got patrol next. I'll give the brownies to the guys," I kissed her on the head. And looked at Embry.

"Keep her safe," He nodded once.

"Cya later, man," and he added to softly for her to hear, "And tell they guys about it too. I have ideas on how he got out but I really hope they're not true…"

I took the box of brownies and walked into the forest, droped the box, took my shorts off and phased and put the shorts and box in my mouth.

_Hey, Quily! Hows our little sis? –asked Jared_

_Oooh! And is that Charlotte's brownies I smell?- drooled Paul._

_I showed them what we did at my place including her phone conversation with Sue and Embry's ideas on how Toby got out._

_Shit. We should tell Sam- Paul_

_Um, Paul? It's Sam's and Emily's alone time- Jared gagged._

_Speak for yourself Jared. I've seen enough of your make out sessions with Kim- Paul and I laughed._

And then we smelt it.

Victoria.

Jared howled as loud as possible while Paul and I ran to take the blood sucker down. Soon everyone phased and was catching up

_What is it?- Sam_

_Victoria-Paul hissed_

_Let's finish this!!!- Jake_

We kept chancing her for a while. Made a few claw masks on her body. We were close to the cliff now.

_Don't let her jump…-Sam_

And she jumped.

_Great…we lost her…-Me_

Just then a scream echoed. It was Bella. She jumped off the cliff, Right where Victoria jumped.

_Jake ran to 1st beach and phased back to save her._

_Even better…the leach lover is suicide crazy- Paul_

**Charlotte's POV**

Embry took me back home because a "danger howl" in the forest. He told me to stay home and not go outside.

"Where's dad?" I asked rolling myself into the lounge.

"Looking for the bears that are killing tourists with Charlie, I hope he's safe," Sue sighed warily, "You alright dear?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said, "I brought home brownies!"

"Brownies?" Seth and Leah said at the same time looking at me. I laughed and gave the box to mum who opened it and put it on the coffee table.

After half an hour of laughter and brownies there was a phone call, mum picked it up and walked into another room.

"Seth, pass me one more brownie and restrict me from any more or I will pop!" I laughed. As he passed me one I felt his hand. He was burning up. He was close to phasing.

Crap.

"Charlotte are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," Leah placed her hand on me. She was burning up too.

Double crap

I was in a room with to almost werewolves about to phase. _Breathe, _I reminded myself, _it'll be ok, just breathe._

Thank god mum walked back in. But, she was all…teary.

"Mum?" Seth asked slowly.

"Oh dear. Your father had a heart attack. He's in hospital right now. He…he might not make it…"

And that's when hell started.

**Embry's POV!!!**

_What the hell is going on?!?! I'm a dog? HOW THE HELL AM I A DOG?!? Leah?? Where are you Leah?!- Seth_

_I'm here! What the fuck?- Leah_

_Lovely!! And now we have new werewolves! - Jared _

_Pictures of the Sue, Leah, Seth and Charlotte whooshed into our mind; Charlotte touching their hands and becoming scared, Sue crying, hearing that Harry was in hospital and then them phasing in the lounge room very close to Sue and Charlotte._

_Did you get out of the house?- Sam_

_Yeah, we're out…I hope they're ok…- Seth_

_The first thing I did was run and see if my imprint was ok. Before I did I looked at Sam for the nod and then ran. I could still hear their conversation._

_Sam explained to them everything, Leah was completely silent. We all knew that Leah and Sam had a past relationship, but since Sam phased and imprinted they couldn't be together. Leah was crushed but Charlotte was fixing it. But now that Leah's a wolf, ther goes Charlotte's good work._

I phased back, put my shorts on and ran to the door. I walked inside and saw Sue and Lottie on the floor crying. Lottie's wheel chair was kicked away somewhere, the room was a mess, but they only had one or two little scratches on each of them. Probably from a broken window.

I ran up to help them up. I held onto Charlotte longer while Sue grabbed her keys and her wallet. They were both shaking.

"H-he could die, Embry…I c-can't let h-him die…H-he's like a f-father to me…I-it's all m-my fault," she sobbed.

"Charlotte you know it isn't," I sighed

"Ye-s it is…If I-I didn't join t-the family, this wouldn't h-have happened…I'm b-bad luck," She continued to sob and I continued to old her. I put her into her dented wheelchair and pushed her to the car.

"You are not bad luck, Charlotte, it was not your fault, you are a wonderful, forgiving person. Stop putting yourself down, ok? He'll make it, I know he will…"

I hope he will

The car drive was silent apart from a few sniffles. We arrived there and were greeted but Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Billy, and Paul. I helped Lottie out of the car and pushed her to the others. We all walked into the hospital together, sat down, held Charlotte's hand and waited…for anything.

**Charlotte's POV!!!**

I held Embry's hand like it was my life support. I knew it was not my fault but I still had a feeling of guilt in the bottom of my stomach. It was eating me up.

I hated waiting. I hated knowing that someone you love could die. I hated how there was nothing I could do to stop this. I just hated everything that was going on.

My real dad was out of prison, my adoptive dad was dieing, my brother and sister were out there in a lot of pain, my adoptive mum is in so much pain, and I did nothing. Only cry and hold onto Embry.

I remember when my real mother died. After two years of pain and abuse.

_Flash back-_

"_Mummy why are you packing?" I asked my mum._

"_Because dear, we are going to run away together. Get away from that awful man that hurts us," she explained while putting the last few clothes into the suit case. I simply nodded._

"_Are we going to Embry's house?" I asked hopefully._

"_No, honey. That's the first place dad is going to check. We are running far away!" I sighed and nodded again._

_We ran down the stairs but only to bang into…dad._

"_Where are you going?" He yelled._

"_Shopping," mum said quickly._

"_Oh so you go shopping with suit cases all the time, right?" he asked_

"_No, just today. They are broken and need repairing," mum lied_

_Dad slapped her and pushed her to the ground. "DON'T LIE TO ME!!" he screamed._

"_Mummy!!" I whimpered. Dad heared my and threw me into the wall._

"_SHUT UP BITCH!!!" he screamed._

"_Don't you dare call her that! Don't touch her! She's only 7! Leave us alone!" Mum hissed while she slowly got up. Dad became even more mad and repeatedly smashed her into the wall._

"_DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SLUT!" he yelled. Mum screamed in pain. There was blood everywhere now. All I did was watch in tears. _

_As soon as he stopped and dropped her onto the floor, she lay there lifeless. He killed her. He stood there for a while, just staring at her. Then he went upstairs to clean himself up. Went back downstairs and picked her up and turned to me._

"_Don't you even think about running away, yelling at me or telling anyone what I do to you or you will die just like her. Ok…Maria?"_

_I nodded quickly and then her walked out the back door, leaving me alone in a bloody room where my mother die._

_I did nothing to save her._

_End of Flashback_

I closed my eyes tightly. Embry rubbed circles on my back comfortingly. Everything was happening way to fast. I wanted everything just to pause for a view minutes so I could catch up. But life doesn't work like that.

Jake soon came in looking heartbroken and told us that Bella left with a Cullen to save the man who broke her heart, Seth came in and told us that Leah wouldn't come and then the doctor came in to give the verdict.

**Unknow POV!!**

"Work for me," she demanded.

"I don't work for anyone," I hissed

"Oh come now! We both want the same thing. We want revenge. And besides, I am the one who made you imortal,"

I sighed. She was right. Oh how I want to kill that bitch who destroyed my life.

"Fine, but what ever you're planning for her better be horrible..."

"Of course! She will wish that she was never born once we're through with her,"

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAA!!!! Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter...I've still got homework to do O.o**

**Another flash back! Poor Charlotte! She watched her mother's death :,(**

**Guess who the unknown people are! :)**

**Question- **

** imprint on Renessme or another charater? (Just to let you know, It will be a looooong way away in this Fanfic...)**

**And if you picked "another Charater" Should I make her up or should she be from the book?**

**Thanks Guys!! :)**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEASE!!!! :D**


	6. Nightmares

**Hey you!! ;)**

**Thank you guys SOOOO much for the reviews and Faves! I've got so many of them!! xD**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Twilight doesn't own me!! OK?!?! Good :)**

* * *

**Embry's POV!!**

The doctor walked up to us with a pained face. This can't be good.

"Clearwater's?" the man asked. Sue and Seth stood up.

"I-is he alright?" Sue asked desperately.

"I'm…I'm extreamly sorry to tell you this, but he did not make it. He died a few minutes ago."

Charlotte gasped and cried into my shoulder. Sue bursted into tears a slowly nodded. Seth ran out the doors, probably to phase and Sam followed. Jake looked horrible, Harry looked worst.

I held onto Charlotte, rubbing her back, kissing her head. I hated seeing her like this. I couldn't help but shed a few tears myself. Harry was a great man. We would never forget him.

**Charlotte POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed and thought. I thought about my biological parents, my friends, the legends, my new family, Embry, love, life and death. Is there life after death? Will we all meet again? I believed so. I hoped so. It would be great to see my mum again.

Sam had promised to fix our lounge room in the morning. Leah still hasn't been back and so has Seth. Mum was extremely quiet. Embry had been so great to me. He never left my side all night until he had to go partoll. I missed his warmth and smell. I still can't believe her imprinted on me. Everything I say imprint, I feel buttiflies in my stomach. Everything about Embry is…wow.

I sighed. It had been such a big day and I was exhausted. I pulled my legs up off the floor, closed my eyes and fell into darkness before I hit the pillow.

Dream-

_I was in the woods running, running as fast as I could. I felt someone watching me, following me._

"_Leave me alone!!" I screamed into the darkness, my only response was an evil, yet familiar sounding chuckle. I ran faster through the forest. All the trees were dripping in blood. _

_The scene changed and I was on top of the 1__st__ beach cliffs looking down at the sea. I turned around and saw Embry smiling happily and moving towards me._

"_Embry behind you!!" I yelled frantically. There was a man in a black cloak with a dagger and he stabbed Embry. "NOO!!!"_

"_Soon, Charlotte, you shall die too," and then he moved towards me with so much grace and held up the dagger and plunged it down towards my heart._

_End of Dreaam_

"Charlotte, wake up! It's just a dream!" Someone said loudly while shaking me.

I was covered in sweat, gasping for air. I looked up to the person who woke me up.

Embry looked at me with so much worry and concern. Sue was on the other side of my bed holding my hand.

"Just…a dream…" I whispered on the verge of tears. Sue stayed for a few more minutes and then left. Embry stood up.

"Wait, Embry! Can you please stay with me…tonight?" I asked. He smirked and closed the door and sat next to me and held my had.

"Of course, Charlotte," he smiled and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips. He always knew how to make me happy.

**Paul's POV!!**

I just came back from the hospital and I am on patrol with Embry. I felt sorry for Leah and Seth. The both lost their father and phased for the first time. Charlotte was taking his death badly too. She thinks it's her fault that he died. She always blamed herself if things go bad. She probably got that from living with Toby.

Embry growled and my thoughts.

_It's true…- me_

_I know it is. I just can't take hearing that…man's name- Embry_

Suddenly a sickly sweet smell began to burn my nose.

Vampire…

But it didn't smell like Victoria. It was a different blood sucker, but a blood sucker all the same.

Embry howled and we followed the sent to track it down. Soon the others phased and joined us.

Then…

_What the hell…?- Jared_

The smell disappeared as if there wasn't a vampire there at all…

_Maybe our noses are playing tricks on us?- Quil_

_Probably not –Sam_

_Then what the fuck happened?!- me_

_Yeah, blood suckers don't just…disappear…do they?- Embry_

_Remember what Bella said? Leeches can have special powers if they could do something really well in their past life- Jake_

_Hm…you could be right there. Split up and patrol the area. If this leech can cover up his sent, we need to be more alert- Sam_

Before we could even do that there was a bone chilling scream coming from the Clearwater's house, it sounded just like…

_Charlotte- All of us_

_Embry, get to Charlotte quickly, everyone else patrol. Paul, you and I will patrol the Clearwater's house- Sam_

We left to do our jobs. Charlotte continued to scream until we heared Embry calm her down. It was just a nightmare. I nightmare that caused her to scream.

**Unknown POV!!**

"Did you send her the dreams?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. She screamed so loudly I almost fell of the tree,"

"Any…mutt…problems?" she asked, ignoring my story.

"Yes there were. But nothing I couldn't handle," I sighed

"Good. We shall repeat this each night and when the dogs think that all the screaming are all because of nightmares, you'll strike and kidnap her and then we can have some fun!"

I smirked.

"Good,"

* * *

**OK, OK!! I know...extremly short. I'm sorry :( Please forgive me? :)**

**Things are heating up :O**

**Thanks for reading!! You people who read this are AWESOME xD**

**And you people you Add to Fave's and Reveiw are THE AWESOMEST PEOPLE EVER!!! ;)**


	7. Wake Up!

**Hey peepz!! New chap! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight! :)**

* * *

…

Weeks Later!

**Charlotte POV!!**

The dreams didn't stop and became worse and worse. Embry would stay with me each night and hold me together.

Seth came back after a few days. He looked torn but he wanted to move on. I knew he would become his old happy self soon. Leah still wasn't back and I was getting worried. I heard that Bella came back and now she's back with Edward. I can't believe she did that to Jake! He loves her like crazy. I can see it in his eyes. Bella is so, so blind and can't see what a great guy Jake is. And now she's back with the monster that broke her in the first place!

I shook my head and rested my head on Embry's chest. His heat was comforting. Like a big, warm blanket. He kissed my head and continued to watch the movie. Quil was sitting on the floor in front of my feet. I smiled.

I kicked his head.

"Ouch!! What was that for?!" said Quil, rubbing his head.

"1. I was bored, and 2. you didn't feel that, so don't lie" I stuck my tongue out at him and listened to the earthy chuckles from Embry.

After a few minutes more of the movie, Embry and Quil stiffened. There must have been a howl.

"Charlotte, stay here, ok? Don't go outside,"

"I know, I know! Embry, I'll be fine. You better come back safe," I said and kissed him.

"Hey what about me? Don't you want me to be safe too?" I laughed at Quil and rolled my eyes.

"You too, Quil-bear!" I smiled and they ran out of the room.

Sue was out shopping so I was alone. I hated that word. All my life my Toby made me feel that way. Alone, unwanted, disgusting. But the others changed that the more time I spent with them. When my mum died I had to go school a week later. Toby was starting to abuse me and tell me No one wanted me. I went to school think just that.

Flash back-

_I walked into the school with my head down and my hair covering my face. Dad had hurt me badly the other night. _

"_Charlotte!!" yelled Embry. I froze. He couldn't see me! He didn't want me. No one did. Dad said it himself._

_I began to walk faster until I walked right into Paul. "What's wrong, Lottie?"asked Paul. Jared came up behind him. I shook my head. I felt tears in my eyes. _

"_N-noting, I need t-to go," I mumbled and wriggled myself out of his grip, but he didn't let go._

"_Please, Lottie, tell us," pleaded Jared. Now Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah and Sam were with us. I shook my head. _

"_Please Lottie? We can help," Sam said._

"_Y-you don't want me. N-nobody wants m-me," I sniffed._

"_Don't say that! OF course we want you!" Jake smiled_

"_We're your friends!" laughed Quil_

"_We'll never leave you!" said Leah._

"_You're the best little sister ever!" said Sam and Paul and Jared agreed._

_I smiled at them._

"_O-ok!"_

_End of flash back._

I smiled to myself. They never did. Even if it felt like they left, they truly didn't. And they never will.

I slid into my wheel chair and rolled into the kitchen. I began to put toast into the toaster, until someone tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around I screamed…

**Embry's POV**

I could die happy knowing that Charlotte was in my arms. She had no idea how beautiful and wonderful she really is. She was amazing. She thought was watching the movie while actually I was watching her. Her light brown hair, her soft, slightly tanned skin, her deep blue eyes with tints of purple. And to know that I had imprinted on her was the best thing ever.

Suddenly two strong howls (yet humans wouldn't hear it) rang outside. That wasn't a good sign. I kissed Charlotte goodbye and left her there, leaving a part of my heart with her. We stripped and phased and voices smashed into our heads.

_Two vampires!! Victoria and that other one! –Jared_

_Seth, Embry, Jake follow the other one, the others follow Victoria- Sam_

We did what we were told. We followed the mystry leech's smell and it lead back to the Clearwaters house and the dissapered.

_Urgh!! Why does it do that!?- Seth_

_Patrol the area, make sure you didn't miss it- Sam_

_Darn it! The red-head bitch went over the treaty- Paul_

_So what now?- Jake_

_Patrol, smell, whatever. We need to find that mystery leech. If it's working for Victoria,then we have a slim chance on getting it- Sam_

**Charlotte's POV**

"LEAH YOU'RE BACK!!"

"Calm down, Lottie!" she smiled at me, "Yeah, I'm back. I didn't want to leave you with the thing."

The thing was her name for Seth.

I laughed. "I'm so glad you're back!! I've missed you so much! Don't do that to me again! Next time you do that, I'm coming with you and no buts." I said way to quickly while dragging her down for a hug.

We went to the lounge room and talked about what happened in the past few weeks. Leah told me about how it's like being a werewolf and how hard it is to share a mind with her ex. She saw how he imprinted on Emily and how they're soul mates.

"Leah!! Be strong! I know it's harder now because you're a shape shifter, but don't give up yet! You'll find your soul mate soon. I promise."

"Thank you, Lottie."

I asked Leah to ask Sam when Embry is going to come tonight but he said no. There were 2 vamps around La Push and they need all the help they could get, including Leah. I was upset that he wasn't going to hold me tonight but I had to suck it up. They were just nightmares. I was always going to wake up in the end.

At around 8pm Leah left to help the others and I soon got a call from Sue saying that she was going to sleep at Billy's place. That's were she usually is now. Either there or with Charlie.

So once again, I was alone, but it felt like there was somebody watching me. I rolled into my room and closed the door, slid out of the wheel chair and onto my bed.

"Maria, long time, no see!" sang a voice I never wanted to hear again.

_It's a dream, it's a dream, wake up! WAKE UP!!_ I screamed in my mind but I didn't wake up.

I looked up to see his face. Not much had changed, only that he was pale, beautiful and had blood-red eyes. Toby.

"Let the games begin!" he smirked and the pounced onto me and I screamed on the top of my lungs for someone to save me.

* * *

**O.o Oh my!! Evil cliffie!! xD**

**I neeeeeeeed ideas!! Im running out of them fast!! HELP MEEEEEEEEE :O**

**Reveiw my pretties! Reveiw!!**


	8. I'm so sorry

**Sorry everone!! Did you enjoy the suspence? I hope you did :)**

**Lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer-....I don't own it...**

* * *

**Leah's POV!!! **

I ran out of our house after just talking to Lottie. I really missed her. She was a great person to be around with. I took my dress off and phased.

_Le-le, suuup?- Paul_

_Shut the fuck up Paul,- Me_

_Ooh fistie one aren't we?- Paul_

I mental rolled my eyes. Boys can be jerks some time…

_Ouch, Leah! And I thought we were in love,- Paul_

_Focus people- Sam_

I winced at his voice. _Be strong! Don't give up! _I remembered what Charlotte said.

I ignored the constant thoughts of Emily in Sam's head and trotted along. Charlotte was good at giving people advise. She really help everyone that needed it.

We continued to look for the two leeches. Until we heard Charlotte screamed.

_Ignore it everyone. She can survive one night without us. The sooner we get the leech, the sooner we can go get her- Sam_

With that, everyone began to work a bit faster. Charlotte continued to scream until suddenly…it stopped

_Maybe the bad dreams are over- Quil_

_Or mabey it wasn't a dream at all....maybe…-Jared_

_It was the mystery vamp- Embry finished with concern_

_Images flash in our minds. The first night she began to scream, the sent that lead to my house and then disappeared. It, what ever it was, was after Charlotte. It was probably the one who gave her the nightmares of her past and we were to blind to see it._

_Shit._

_Jared, Paul, Embry and Leah get to Charlotte, NOW!!!- Sam_

I knew Sam felt bad for believing that it was another night mare, but we all did/ Our sister was in danger. Who would go after her? Did she mess with vampires? What the hell was going on?!?!

_I have no idea, but is that blood sucker lays one finger on her…-Embry_

Embry was taking thi the hardest. You could actually see the anger coming off him. We were all angry, but Embry probably beat us by a lot.

We reached my house and phased back. I didn't care if they could see me naked, they didn't care either, we just wanted to know she was safe. We put our clothes on and ran to her bedroom. The window was open, the sheets were ripped and she was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please, no! Not Charlotte," Embry whispered while shaking.

"Where could that think have taken her?" Jared asked himself

"That fucking blood sucker, I'm going to ripping to shreds for touching Lottie," Paul swore

Charlotte was gone. I just left her. 1st my dad now her. Our little sunshine of a sister was gone and we had no idea where she was.

_Be strong! Don't give up yet!_

I sighed. "Well, we can keep moaning here or we could try and find her. Your choice!" I said while running out of the house. I stripped and phas as quickly as possible. The others shortly came after. We clued everyone in with what was going on. We dicided we needed to save Charlotte, but Jacob couldn't help but think about _Bella Swan._

_Fine, Jake. I don't really care. Go patrol around her house or something! I want to go look for my sister who was also being chased by a leech and is now currently endanger of being bitten. So go do what ever you want, don't wait up- me_

I was sick and tired of it. Bella, Bella, Bella!! It's her own fault she's in danger. She's the one who dicided to go on a date with a leech, she's the one who got a paper cut from wrapping paper ot her birthday at a coven's house, she's the one who decided to jump of a fucking cliff because she's an adrenalin junkie!

I didn't want to hear anymore of him so I ran. The others came too. Jake stayed behind with Seth.

_I have…I have a feeling I know where she is…-Embry_

_Where?!- everyone_

_I think…I feel like she's at her old house- Embry_

_Then that is where we shall go- Jared_

We were getting closed to her house and we smelt blood and leech, heard the heart beat and whimpers from Charlotte, and felt the anger coming off each of us. Who ever had her was going to burn and rot in hell for touching her. Everyone agreed.

**Charlotte's POV-**

"What do you want from me? Haven't I suffered enough?" I screamed. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I knew that the pack were going to save me. They had to.

He slapped me in full strength and I screamed. I remeberd how Embry told me how strong vamps were, I guess I didn't really know. I am just a weak human to the immortal.

"I guess you haven't learnt when you were a child when I said not to scream," he hissed, "or I would kill you."

I froze.

"To answer your question, I want revenge. You put me in prison. I was lucky enough to meet a vampire. She wanted me to work for her. I never work for anyone, yet I accepted it. She made a plan for me to send you nightmares each night that made you scream. I did this until your little furry friends would start ignoring you. As soon as they did I grabbed you and took you here. I wasn't supposed to take you here. It wasn't in her plan, but I did tell her I didn't work for anyone…"

I was still sucking in his information. The guys ignored me? Why? And who was this vampire that took him out of prison?

He zoomed towards me in vampire speed. "Poor, Maria! Don't worry, my dear. You won't die…yet…I just want a little fun with you, just like old times," as he said this with one hand his nails dug into my skin, with the other he squeezed it. I began to whimper and cried a little in pain. He smiked at me, "Oh, Maria, how I missed your screams, and cries." He dug his fingenails deeper. I couldn't help but scream at that.

"Please, s-stop!" I cried.

"Why? I'm having so much fun! And it's only just beginning!" he taunted.

Just then there were howls coming from out side the house and then the door smashed open, revelling my heroes.

"NO!!" Toby screamed and then ran out the front door followed by 6 werewolves. One white\greyish werewolf stayed. I smiled.

"Embry," I whispered. He trotted up to me and nuzzled my neck, I giggled and he licked my face. He looked at me. I was guessing he was asking if I was ok.

"I'm ok…as long as you're here."

He licked me again and then motioned me to hop on his back.

"But I'll get blood all over it!" I protested. He whimperd at that but shook his head and motioned again. I sighed and hopped on.

"Let go home you big wolf," he barked back as if he was laughing. That or telling me to hold on.

…

Back at the Clearwater's

I hopped off his back and turned to him.

"I'll turn around and you phase back and put you're shorts on, ok?" Thank god it was night or I would be blushing like a tomato.

He nodded and I turned around.

"You done yet?" I asked. As soon as I asked, two strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. If I was there none of this would have happened. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you cold? I'm so sorry, Lottie! I would have stayed but…"

I turned around and put each of my hand on either side of his face and brought his face down to mine and kissed. I licked his bottom lip for entrance which was granted as soon as it came. Out tongues danced together. This kiss was urgent yet soft

I pulled away reluctantly and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're sorry. I don't blame anyone for what happened. Sam is just doing his job. I mean, I have been screaming every night and If I was him I would have thought the same thing."

He shook his head at me, but still had a smile on his face.

"Lets get you inside," he said while taking my hand.

Toby's POV! (A\N- hehehe)

I opened my eyes. What the fuck? I just opened my eyes! I turned to me "leader". She had someone next to her

"Oh, Toby…you are such an idiot…" she sighed, "meet Liz, she's a vampire healer. She can take the ashes of burnt vampires and make you alive again."

I nodded.

"You are such a fool, Toby. If you had followed my orders Charlotte would be dead by now. But I'm nice enough to give you a second go. If you disobey me, bye bye! You're dead forever. Follow my oders and you will live a happy eternity! Got it?"

I nodded again.

"Good. Now you need to know what I'm planning for my little revenge and then we'll get to yours."

* * *

**Oh my!! He's ALIVE!! But how?!?! :O**

**Reeeeeeeveiw!!! It's fun ;)**


	9. I love you more

**Hey people!! xD Long time no see :)**

**A little Charlotte and Embry fluff in here ;D Oh and I'm sorry if it's short!**

**OH!! And a shout out to the only 3 (SIGH!!) reveiwers thet reviewed!**

**snickerdoodlenessie, Noel Ardnek (Who really makes me smile at every review!) and .Green!!!! You Guys are AWWWEEEESSSOOOOOOME!! :)**

**Let's get to it!!**

**Disclaimer- Own Twilight I Don't! O.o**

* * *

…

Months Later

**Charlotte's POV**

It has been 2 months after the incident and Embry and I have grown a lot closer. We hardly spent time apart since then. I'm finally out on the wheel chair and can walk again! We're all just one big happy family again. Leah's once again trying to get over Sam and find her imprint (with my help), Quil has just imprinted on the cutest little thing ever, Sam and Emily has finalised their wedding, and I haven't had a nightmare in ages! And also there might be two new wolves joining the pack very shortly!

Everything is great again!

"Kim, pass me the cocoa powder, please,"

"Here you go Lottie"

Today, once again I was making brownies for the bon fire The whole pack insisted I made tons of them. Of course I agreed. Who could say no to 8 puppy dog eyes? Impossible!

I mixed the ingredients together and felt two arms warped around me.

"Something smells good and it's not the brownies in the oven," he said huskily. I melted at his words.

"Oh, take you love-y cove-y stuff to a room! Not here!" wined Kim.

"Kimmie! Speak for your self! You and Jare go a bit to far in front of us!" I lauged at her blush and just in time Jared walks in.

"Ready to go, Kim?" asked Jared. Trying to escape with Kim huh?

"Yup! See you at the bon fire, love birds!"

As soon as they left, Embry kissed my lips. I will never get bored of that.

"You ready, Hon?" he asked.

"Just need to get cleaned up and then were off! Can you get the brownied from the oven out, please? They're done," He nodded and I rushed to the bathroom to get washed up.

…

Walking to the Beach

Embry and I walked, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. It was the middle of winter so having Embry near was a blessing. He'd take the pain away with one kiss or a hug, he'd hold me, he'd stay.

"Bout' time you two came! Did you bring the brownies?" Paul asked. I rolled my eyes at them

"Hi to you too, Paul and yes I did. But let all the normal, non-wolf take a few first and then you can go crazy," I laughed, "Actually, I take the crazy bit back."

He rolled his eyes back at me and grinned.

We all sat down and talked. Jake hadn't arrived yet and we were all still waiting for Billy too. Quil let me hold Claire She was so bubbly and cute. I was really happy that he imprinted on her. They were going to be such a lovely couple when she grows up!

"O war yuu foo-day, Phottie?" Quil said while munching on two brownies.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, you pig!" I giggled.

"Actually, I prefer wolf," Quil smirked after he swallowed the brownies.

We all laughed at him. Just then Jake's Rabbit pulls up and two people come out. Jake and Bella.

Bella looked more alive now, but still looked like she was going to break with out Ed-weirdo. I still can't believe she hasn't relised Jake yet! Blind, blind, blind!

If you could pick either a century old corps or a 16 year old, hot, wolfboy, which would you choose?

I snuggled closer into Embry as they approached.

"Hey guys!" greeted Jake.

"Sup' Jakey!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hey Bella!" and only got a nod.

I sighed and continued at my conversation with Paul, Quil and Embry.

A few minutes passed until Billy finally came.

…

After the Story

It was time to go home so me and Embry waved good bye to everyone and began to walk, his hand in mine.

"I love you, you know that?" Embry said all of a sudden.

"Of course I do, you big dope!" I giggled, "But I love you more!"

"I doubt it," he sighed.

"Well, don't, because it's true!"

"Wanna' bet, Lottie?"

"Nope,"

"Then I win!"

"I said I didn't want to bet, not that I give up!"

"Prove that you love me more then,"

"Fine!" And with that I grabbed his face and kissed his lips with all the love I had within me.

"I win!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, I still love you more,"

"Then, you prove it," and he kissed me, but this kiss was…amazing. Full of love and passion.

"Did I win?" he asked me, panting a little.

"Hm…"

"Lottie,"

"Ok, ok! You win!" I giggled.

As we turned back to our destination there was a shadow on the path.

"Charlotte? Is that really you?" I asked. It sounded so familiar. Warm and motherly. A voice I haven't heard in years…it reminded me of…

"Mum?"

* * *

**Ohh Emm Gee!!! :O**

**AHHHHHH!!!!!**

**If you're confused...it's not Sue.**

**If you're wondering why I'm slowly slowing down with the updates on chappies is because I am beginning to think this is a bad story :(**

**Should I keep going? :(**

**Anyway!!**

**REEEEEEEEEEEVEIW!! :)**


	10. A big tissue

**I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry I haven't updated sooner. A lot has happened these past few weeks...**

**This is a REALLY short chapter and a bit weird too. Don't kill me! I'm sorry if it seems that the chaps are going smaller and smaller. I am floating into a writers block and I don't like it.**

**Thanks for all the reveiws! :D They were all really awesome and helped me alot!**

**Well here you go!**

**Disclaimer- I dooooooon't own it :)**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

She nodded softly. I took a step back.

"I've got to be dreaming, this…this is impossible. You're meant to be dead."

She smiled at me and took a step forward. "I guess I should be, but my saviour came and took me from the forest floor. I promise you I will explain everything once we all sit down." She turned to Embry. "Gee! You've grown Embry Call! The last time I saw you, you were tiny."

"The last time you saw us was when we were 7," I hissed at her. Embry's hand tightened around mine.

Before she could reply, Embry's mobile rang.

"Hello?...um yeah…well, we sort of bumped into Lottie's mum," I heard some of the boys shout. "Well, she's right in front of us ok?...were almost at the Clearwater's…I think Lottie can handle it…I'll call if we need you…whatever…bye"

We walked to my house in silence. How can she still be alive? I saw her being smashed against the wall, I knew she was dead. And if she was, why didn't she save me?

…

At the Clearwater's

Embry told me he'd be just outside and left. We sat down and she began her story.

"Well, if you can remember, your father bashed me up pretty bad and I was taken out side. He thought I would rot and die slowly, but instead…I was saved…A hiker named Steve was walking around the forest area and came across me. He took me to hospital and never left my side. I made a story about a bear and he believed me. I got out of hospital and Steve and I got married two years later and we had beautiful twins. A boy and a girl…"

"You got married…you had twins…YOU LIVED LIKE I NEVER EXSISTED?" I yelled. "How could you? Everyday I would suffer and there was no one there to hold me like I held you. I was just a little girl mum. JUST A LITTLE GIRL! Didn't you feel guilty? Did you ever think of me?"

"I-I couldn't go back,"

"So you decided to come when he was gone,"

"N-no, Steve found out that I had you so I told him everything and he told me to come here and get you and take you to a safer home"

"Steve told you to get me? Now of all times? Well tell Steve I'm not going home with a horrible, backstabbing mother who leaves a 7 year old girl to defend for herself. I'm happy here. I finally have a life. A life normal kids should have" Ha ha…no quite, but close enough, "A life I should have had a long time ago. Don't you dare take that away from me."

"I know I should have came earlier, but I was scared…"

"YOU WERE SCARED? I've spent 6 years of my life being tortured like a punching bag, coming home and starving myself, in pain and you've spent that time with a loving family and forgetting about me."

"You'll be happier with us! Lilly and Luke are wonderful! They're…"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to go home with you! This is my home. They love me, they will never leave me and forget me as easily as you have. Get out right now and go home to your happy little home without me, because nothing you can say with make we go with you."

And with that she was gone and then the tears fell. How could she? How could she leave me and have kids with another man and forget all about me? Did she not love me before?

Embry came in as soon as she left and I cried onto him.

"I-I s-sorry," I said but it came out as gibberish. I took a shaky breath and started again. "I'm s-sorry I'm using you a-as a big tissue,"

He chuckled softly and held closer to him. "Oh, Lottie. You say the most appropriate things sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and punched him softly, any harder and I probably would break a bone. He kissed my head sending tingles into my body.

"Want to talk about it?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"No right now. I-I just need to breathe a bit. Can we go to Emily's place?"

He nodded and the next thing I knew, I was on his back, giggling like a school girl and he was running to Emily's and Sam's house

And I knew that he would never leave me or forget me, ever.

**Toby's POV**

"Wow…that's a lot of vamps for an army…" I sighed unamused

"Shut up you idiot!" she screeched at me, "There will be more joining us soon enough."

"Ok, ok! But why do you need that much?"

"You know why! The Cullen's will be protecting her and we need a distraction,"

"Alright, so after we finish with this, we move back to Charlotte. Right, Victoria?"

"Yes, we will, As long as you don't stuff up again."

"Oh don't worry, I won't…"

Because next time I will make her suffer.

* * *

**O.o**

**Told you it was really short :)**

**Reeeeveiw! xD**


	11. One in the same

**Hey peeeeople!**

**Another chapter coming your way, just because I love you :)**

**And because the idea was bugging me all day xP**

**I can't believe I'm up to chapter 11 already! :O**

**Enjoooy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a cookie :) Cuz cookies are better than twilight :P**

* * *

…

At Emily's house

**Charlotte's POV**

It has been a couple of weeks since the mum drama happened. I still was shaken a bit and questions kept buzzing in my mind, but I was ok. The other day we found out that a woman named Victoria has created an army to bring Bella down.

Lovely!

The Cullen's and the pack are working together now to stop them. Training, patrolling, blah, blah, blah! I hardly get alone time with Embry. It kills me to think that they are going to fight new born vampires (which, I recently found out, are stronger than your average vamp) in a month. Embry only laughs and tells me not to worry.

Worry is the thing imprints do best!

Apart from all the love-y dove-y stuff.

I've been baking like crazy since the guys come back hungry after their nightly training. Emily has been teaching me how to make her top secret blue berry muffins, which no one can live a day without. And I'm getting the hang of them. Breakfast is always big, lunch is even bigger and dinner is lunch x 3. How they eat it all I have no idea.

"Emily, pass me the batter,"

"Here you are!"

I poured the pancake mixture into the pan for the 11th time and sighed for the 37th.

"They'll be back soon, Charlotte. Stop sighing! You're making me feel edgy!"

I smiled and nodded at Kim.

Soon, turned into a hour and a half.

The imprint ran into their wolves, including me. We went inside and listened to their stories. A vampire named Emmet won against Paul (Unbelievable), Embry won against Alice, Sam won against Jasper, Rosily won against Jared…and the list goes on.

I didn't notice myself yawn until Embry told everyone he was taking me home. Well, It was 3am in the morning.

…

At the Clearwater's

Embry stay for half an hour and then left for patrol. Mum (A\N- It's Sue now) was sleeping so I tip toed upstairs and fell asleep instantly.

_I was younger. 5 years old probably. Sitting with my real mum on a picnic blanket and she was brading my hair as I played with my doll. _

"_There! All done!" she smiled._

"_Thank you, mama! Now I look like Dolly!" I exclaimed._

"_That you do, Charlotte!" She turned around and grabbed something from behind her, "You better protect Charlotte, Dolly, because the tickle monster is going to get her!" She pulled out a blue sock puppet and began to tickle me while I giggle and laughed like crazy. She suddenly stopped and looked behind me._

"_Not you. Stay away from us. Leave us alone!" she yelled. _

_I turned around and saw Toby with blood red eyes staring at us._

_The scene changed and I wasn't 5 anymore. I was 16 and in the forest. Toby was still staring at me. I heard something growl and pounced at Toby. _

_Embry._

_The ran deeper into the forest._

"_No, Embry! Come back!" I yelled._

_I followed them as quickly as I could. When I caught up to them, I was too late. Toby's mouth was clinging on to Embry's neck. Sucking his blood. _

"_NO!" I screamed. Toby dropped Embry's lifeless body onto the ground and turned to me._

I jerked up from my bed and bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. But that didn't stop the tears. Gosh, I've become such a baby these past months. Maybe I'm losing my independence since I don't have to fight any pain.

And I thought the nightmares were gone…

…

2 day later

The day of the war was coming closer and closer and the pack have been training non-stop so we decided to have a beach bon fire!

I brought Jelly Bean after realising that I haven't played on him for ages. Everyone was seated, talking, laughing, eating and having a really good time. I was playing a few chords on Jelly Bean softly until Embry asked me to play a song. The others heard this and agreed. So I began to play

"_One foot in my grave  
I was fit to be tied  
took a look at my life  
why am i so afraid?_

Then you said my name  
and I was yours from that time  
you put your hand in mine  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do whoa

Then you said you'd take me away  
take me along with you boy we're on our way  
it's just fate I suppose  
and I'll never need to know if we're gonna make it  
cause we're one  
one in the same

I'll count the reasons why  
I should count on the day  
you'll look in my eyes and say  
this love  
it just don't feel right  
and I'll wipe your eyes  
and say baby don't cry  
cause I had you this time  
and I'm gonna  
I'm gonna be alright

Then you said you'd take me away  
take me along with you boy we're on our way  
it's just fate I suppose  
and i'll never need to know if we're gonna make it  
cause we're one  
one in the same

I'll spend my life  
Fallin' in love with you  
its not wasted  
love's in our favour

Then you said you'd take me away  
take me along with you boy we're on our way  
it's just fate I suppose  
and I'll never need to know if we're gonna make it  
cause we're one  
one in the same"

Everyone began to clap and I couldn't stop the blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Thanks guys" I smiled. Embry snaked his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"No thank you."

Just then Sam's phone rang. He looked at the ID and had a look on his face that just screamed "The Cullen's".

"Hello?...What?" The boys began to shake a bit and growl. Especially Jake. This isn't going to be so good.

Sam put down the phone and look at everyone.

"It's Victoria," Sam growled, "Alice saw that she is coming next week with more blood suckers than expected."

* * *

**Oh my pudding! :O**

**And she had another nightmare! Whats up with that? :S :S**

**The song is- **

**One in the same **

**By Cady Groves**

**You guys should really check it our! I love that song! :)**

_**Reveiw please!**_


	12. This can't be good

**Hey People from around the world! xD How's life? Good I hope!**

**I just figured out what Traffic is and I am SO happy :) Thanks so much for reading this, everyone!**

**Enjoy this chapter! More Charlotte and Embry love-y dove-y moments ;)**

**Disclaimer- I own Lottie, toby and Maira and thats it :(**

* * *

…

The night before the war

I stared out the window resting my head on Embry's chest. I couldn't believe that I could lose him the next day. The whole pack and their families (who know about them being wolves) were all squished in Sam's house for our last meal all together before the war. Embry has not left my side all day and I intend on keeping it that way for a long time.

Seth and Paul were all playing a video game. Quil was playing with Claire in the kitchen. Sue and Emily were cooking and Billy watched. Jared and Kim were most probably making out in Jared's car , Leah was reading a book out side, Sam was making plans for tomorrow and Jake was talking on the phone with Bella.

I hated it. Embry was going to fight in a supernatural was with new born vampires and there was nothing I could do about it. As much as I accept that this was for Bella's safety I couldn't help but feel that something would go terribly wrong.

"Charlotte, nothing is going to happen! It will be easy! Trust me, Lottie," he smiled

Am I that easy to read?

"Yup, like an open book," he smiled to me.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes, you did say that out loud," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I said in fake anger punching him lightly on his arm. He nuzzled his nose into my neck

"You won't stay angry for long," she said huskily. I shivered.

"Try me," I challenged.

He began to kiss my neck slowly. And I shivered.

"Give up," he whispered.

Don't let him get to you, be strong. I thought to myself.

"N-nope! Not a-at all!" I stuttered. I could feel him smile on my neck.

"Fine, I'll keep going,"

I closed my eyes. He was evil.

His mouth worked his way up to mine. I gave up and kissed him back. He slid his tongue into my mouth and played with mine for a while. I moaned softly.

After we pulled away for air he smirked at me.

"I win, once again!"

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled.

"Quiet down you love birds! We're playing a game here!" shouted Seth from the floor concentrating on his game.

Embry and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Everyone, Dinner is ready!" Sue shouted from the kitchen. The boys ran towards the kitchen without looking back at their game to see if they had paused it (which they didn't) while I trailed behind laughing at them. We all grabbed a plate and sat down. Some of us stood since there wasn't much space, but no one minded.

We laughed and talked. Just like always. I didn't want this to change. It was perfect.

It was family.

My family.

…

The day of the war

Goodbye.

I hated that word.

It meant that someone was leaving

It sounds like you won't see that person again, like he\she died or something.

It feels like you're losing someone.

It confuses me.

Goodbye is such a sad word to me.

"Charlotte, don't look at me like that. You know I will come back to you," he sighed and smiled.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him; He is so optimistic!

"I know…I just…I can't help but feel that something really, really bad will happen,"

"Well it won't. I promise you that you will see me again, please just don't worry,"

"Fine," I sighed, "I love you, Embry, so much and if anything…" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"I won't get hurt. None of us will," he smirked at me and I smiled back.

"You better not, or I won't talk to you for 2 days,"

"You wouldn't…"

I smiled cheekily at him and kissed one last time.

"You better come home,"

I said my goodbyes to everyone to everyone else and went back inside with the other girls for the long wait.

Great! I'm all over it!

**Quil's POV! (A\N- Yes! A change of characters! I'm going to fast-forward the time now. This is before Jake gets hurt and Edward kills Victoria!)**

_27, 28, 29, 30, Paul _counted in him mind as he ripped some vamps limbs off.

_Almost done boys! Seth, how's it going up their? _Sam asked_._

_Not much has happened yet, _he sighed. The poor kid wanted action!

_I'm not a Kid Quil…_he growled at me_._

_Alright, alright!_

Just then it all happened so fast.

_LEAH WATCH OUT! _Jake screamed in his head. We saw a bloodsucker pounce at Leah. Just before it hit he Jake jumped in between them and got hit.

_JAKE! _Leah cried. She ripped the leach up and tossed it away and ran up to Jakes body_. Jake, are you ok? Please be ok!_

_Leah, guard Jake._ Sam ordered.

_Crap! Victoria is here! _Cursed Seth.

Could things get any worst?

**Charlotte's POV**

Emily and Kim decided to rest until the wolves came back but I couldn't sleep at all. I was worried.

Something was gong to happen. I could feel it. And when I had these types of feelings, they weren't wrong.

I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and sighed. I hope they are ok. If any of them got hurt I would…

I felt someone behind me and turned around. Something hit my head and I blacked out.

This can't be good.

* * *

**No it is not good! **

**Guess who? :) Who ever is right will get a virtural hug and cookies! :) YUM!**


	13. What the hell

**Hey you guys :) **

**Hope you like this chapter! :D **

**Ennnjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. Only in my dreams 3**

* * *

**Embry's POV (A\N- Another fast forward to when the pack are back)**

"Whoop, whoop, whoop!" chanted Quil, "We whipped some vampire butt, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him and grinned.

"I can smell our victory feast already!" Jared said, "But, wait, no Charlotte's brownies?"

Jared was right. I could smell them either. _She's probably sleeping_, I told myself but it didn't take the feeling away.

We took Jake to his house to recover and went back to Emily's to be with our imprints. Charlotte not cooking brownies was not a good sign. She always does after we come back from a vamp mission.

As we approached the house I could only hear three heart beats; Kim's, Emily's and Claire's. What the hell…

Sam noticed and told us to scan the area, but there was no sent of vampire.

"Maybe she went to the shops or something," suggested Paul, but you could hear the concern in his voice. It couldn't have been Toby…he was dead…

We walked inside and were greeted with hugs.

"Where's Charlotte?" I asked.

"We don't really know. We were asleep for most of the time. When we woke up, she was gone,"

I took one more sniff of the kitchen and smelt something…so familiar…

Holy crap.

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up in a blue room with clouds on the walls. O…k. This is little weird…

"Oh, you're awake!" said a voice that sounded a lot like…

"Mum?"

She smiled at me and walked into the room. She still looked the same since the last time I saw her.

"Oh good, you remember me! I thought I hit you a bit too hard."

"You were in the room…you kidnapped me?"

"Calm down, dear. The twins are sleeping,"

"You think I care about the Twins?"

I began to breathe heavily. This was not happening. She couldn't have.

"Where am I?"

"Quite a while outside of Forks, but I can't tell you anything else or you'll be calling those boy you hang out with."

"How…How did you find me?"

"I have friends in Forks and La Push too. The told me you always hung out there."

"Why did you take me?"

"You know why, honey, I need you in my life…"

"Well, now you do," I mumbled under my breath.

"Now enough chit chat lets get you something to eat! I still need to catch up with you!" she smiled at me, "Oh! And do you like your new room? Steve and I decorated it ourselves. Blue was your favourite colour and you loved clouds. I bought some clothes for you. If they don't fit, we'll buy new ones. Come down stairs when you're ready! And don't bother climbing out the window, its bolted shut." And then she left.

I sat there in silence. What the hell is going on? My own mother kidnaps me and bolts down the windows? Who does that?

And then it hit me.

Embry, the pack, Bella…were they ok? Was anyone hurt? Was Embry hurt? Oh god, he better not be.

"Charlotte, honey, dinner's ready! And I want you to meet your new family!"

Oh boy…

**Embry's POV**

"It's her mum," I growled. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"What did you…"

I cut Kim off, "I know that smell. Charlotte's real mother kidnapped her."

"Search everywhere," Sam ordered, "I'll call the Cullen's and ask them to help."

We said good bye once again, ran out the door and phased.

Where ever she was, I was going to find her.

**Charlotte's POV**

I walked down stairs slowly. I entered a room which I suspected was the kitchen and saw a little boy and girl and a man holding onto my mother's waist. My mind went to picturing me and Embry in their position, but shook it off.

"Honey, I want you to meet Lilly and Luke," She motioned between the twins sitting at the table drawing in colouring books. Luke had blue eyes and blond hair and Lilly had golden locks and green eyes just like mum.

"They are 5 years old. And this is Steve," The man next to mum pushed his had towards mine and shook.

"It's great to meet you, Charlotte," He said with a smile. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Just like his son.

"Ditto," I muttered.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, it was broken by Luke.

"Mummy, is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, mummy! I want food!" agreed Lilly. I grimace at the named they called her.

Once again, I was sucked into another flash back.

"_Mummy, I'm hungry," my stomach grumbled painfully for the 100000__th__ time _**(A\N- I always used to exaggerate when I was little xD) **

"_I'm sorry, honey, just wait a while longer, it's almost cooked"_

_I nodded silently and stared out the window. It was raining like always. _

_A loud banging at the door made us both stiffen._

"_Go upstairs Honey. I'll handle him,"_

"_No! I won't! I'm staying here!"_

_The banging became louder._

"_Do what I say, Charlotte! Go up stairs now!" She said loudly. Tears were streaming down my face._

"_Mummy…"_

"_NOW!"_

_I ran upstairs and locked the door and cried._

I shook my head and got back to reality.

"Yes sweet hearts, almost done!" she smiled at them and then turned to me, "Take a seat honey."

I nodded slowly and sat next to Lilly. She looked up to me and smiled widely.

"Look at what I coloured in!" it was a picture of Mickey mouse. I smiled at her, remembering Quil's impression of the mouse. Remembering Quil made me remember Embry.

"It's very good,"

"Thank you,"

After eating dinner the kids were sent to bed.

"I'm going to bed too; it has been a big day." I faked yawned. I wasn't sleepy at all. I was wide awake.

"Alright, honey, we'll catch up tomorrow. Good night"

I went to my room and flopped onto my bed and felt empty, alone and horrible. I missed Embry, the pack, La Push. My real mum gave those kids a childhood I had been dreaming of all my life. It was full of love and happiness. I wanted that and now that I had it.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't my family.

* * *

**Naw! No one got the cookies :( Nice try though ;)**

**Did you like my little twist? xD I'm evil like that...**

**Reveiw guys! It really keeps me going!**


	14. I just ran

**Hola! xD**

**New characters in this chaaaaaaaaapter ;)**

**Lets get right to it! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own a lollypop and it is very yummy! xD**

* * *

**Embry's POV**

We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her. We couldn't go far from La Push (Sam's orders). I needed her, to breathe her, to see her. She told me she had a feeling something would go wrong and it did. I should have listened to her. I'm such an idiot.

_Embry, stop beating yourself up, man, sighed Quil._

_Yeah, Embry, we'll find her, don't worry, exclaimed Jared but there was a little doubt in his thoughts._

We continued to looking. Nut still, nothing.

_Any feelings on where she could be, Embry? Asked Sam._

_None. I think it's because she doesn't know where she is either, I said_

_Everyone go home. We need to rest up if we're going to keep looking. We just came back from a war remember, ordered Sam._

Everyone agreed a phased back. There was a huge pain at the pit of my stoach. This could not be happening. That idiotic woman! Charlotte told her not to come back, but when she does she bloody kidnaps her own daughter which she had abandoned for years!

I ran my way home, grabbed a snack and made my way to bed. Mum was still at work.

Fell onto my bed and waited for the sleep that would never come.

**Charlotte's POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. I was to busy worrying about everything. .Most of my worries contained Embry. I felt dead, miserable, horrible, and dirty. I needed Embry.

"Honey, time to get up! We have a big day today," said my mother after a faint knock at the door.

I lifted myself off the bed and trudged to the wardrobe. The clothes were close enough to mine. I picked out skinny jeans and a purple top. I got changed and walked downstairs.

"Ah, there you are! Here is your breakfast. Eat up!" she smiled to me as she pasted me pancakes. I felt a pain in my body. I would be making them for the pack with Emily if I wasn't here. I sighed and began to pick at the food.

"Today, we are going to the park with Luke and Lilly, then we are going shopping for groceries, then we'll come home and watch a movie together and lunch, then we'll have a nap for the kids and then dinner." Mum counted off. I nodded and continued to pick at the meal.

We soon left for the park. Lilly dragged me towards the swings and told me to push her. I smiled weakly at her and did as I was told. Then Luke wanted a go I did the same. We played together for a while and then left for the shops.

"Ok, Lottie," I cringed at mum's new nickname for me," Can you please get these groceries," she said while handing me half the list, "you're a big girl."

"But I hardly know the place! Hello! I just got here yesterday!" I argued.

Mum ignored my and looked behind me.

"Andrew!" she called. I turned around and saw who she was calling. I was a boy who looked around my age. He had brown blond hair and light brown eyes. He did look handsome but not as hot as Embry. Another pain shot through me.

The boy ran over to us.

"Hey, Mrs S! What's up?" he greeted my mother.

"Andrew, I'd like you to meet Charlotte, my daughter. She's going to live with me now. She used to live in La Push with her father," she took a quick glance at me and then looked back and Andrew, "Do you mind helping her out with some groceries? She just came yesterday."

"Of course, Mrs S, I'd be happy to help,"

"Great! Problem solved Charlotte! I'll meet you here after you're done, here is some money for the groceries and a snack if you get hungry. Thanks again Andrew! Cya!" and she left.

.Andrew smiled at me. "Ok, newbie, lets get going. What's on the list?" he said taking the list from my hand and walking towards a shop. I stayed silent

"Alright, milk and cheese! This way," he said directing the way to the cold section.

As I looked at the prices he began to talk to me, "So, Charlotte, enjoying the town?"

"It's…ok, I guess," I hesitated, "But, I do miss my old home," I picked out a cheese block and a carton of milk and placed them into the trolley Andrew was pushing.

He nodded and began to move to another aisle. "Oh," he said, "I guess you would miss it, but you'll love it here," he smiled at me again and looked at the list. "Bread and eggs," he exclaimed.

We finished shopping and went to a nearby café for lunch. We got a table and Andrew left to get our food. He came back and we in an awkward silence .

I decided to start a conversation.

"So, anything fun to do here? It seems a little…boring,"

"There are heaps to do here. There's a movie theatre, skate park, a beach, parties. Loads of stuff. There's a party in two days at the beach actually. You should come. You can meet some of my friends and fun. I can take you there if you want." He said nervously.

I smiled at him, "I'll think about it, give me you're number and I will call you when I've decided," he nodded

"I'll give you my number but you can just knock on my door. I live right next door to your house."

"Really? No wonder mum knows you!"

"Andrew!" squealed a voice from behind me (yet again). The person ran towards our table. "Andrew, I haven't seen you all summer! How are you? I've been great! My daddy took us to Hawaii! It was a-m-a-z-i-n-g! You really should have came when I offered it, you know my daddy loves you!" she continued her rant as if I wasn't there at all. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was probably you typical daddy's angel at home.

Andrew looked at me apologetically. "Alison, this is Charlotte, she just moved here,"

Alison finally realised that I was alive and greeted me, when she looked at me she glared. Death glared. "Nice to meet you, Charlotte."

"You…too,"

She turned back to Andrew and continue blabbing. "Are you coming to the beach party? It's going to be so much fun! Are you bringing anyone?"

"Yeah, I might be bringing Charlotte,"

"Oh," she said disappointedly, then she looked behind him and waved, "John!" but no one was behind Andrew. I suddenly felt cold liquid on my jeans.

"I can't see him," sighed Andrew

"Oh, he must have left…Charlotte! Gee that's clumsy of you! You spilt coke all over yourself! Come on we'll go to the bathroom and get you washed up," She grabbed my arm and pulled me across the café into the bathroom.

She pushed me into the wall.

"Listen now and listen good. Andrew is mine. No funny business or I will make your life a living hell. You got that? One slip up and you're gone. Don't make a move on him. He is mine. And no one will take that away from me."

And then she walked out the door.

Ok I changed my mind; Daddy's little princess at home and bitch everywhere else.

…

A while later

I finally got washed up and walked out of the bathroom to find Alison giggling at Andrew. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them.

"Well, I better be going. Thanks Andrew for helping me out," I smiled at him, took the groceries and walked in the direction we came from.

"Wait, Charlotte!" he called running up to me. He handed me a piece of paper, "My number. Give me a call if you need anything," he gave me one last smile and jogged off.

I sighed and walked back to my "family".

"Hello, honey! Did you get the thing I told you to?" I nodded once, "Great, let's get going, then."

We got to the car park and hopped into the car.

"So…Andrew's a nice boy, huh?" she said

"I guess,"

"He's single, you know? Handsome, kind, and such a gentleman .He's perfect for you!"

"Mum! I already have a boyfriend! How could you say that?" I asked horrified

"Honey, you need a new life! You don't belong in La Push. You belong here with us! And anyway, you'll never see him again,"

"I don't belong here, mum! I belong there, with Embry. I love him, mum! And you took everything important away from me! I told you not to take me. I told you I had a life there. But no, you had to take me away! Some mother you are," I hissed at her

"Charlotte, don't shout in the car, you're scaring the children," she ordered me as she pulled into the drive way.

"OH! I'm sorry? You have no idea how scared I have been. I have been scared all my life. ALL. MY. LIFE. I have been scared that no one loved me. I have been scared that I would live like that for the rest of my life. I have been scared that I would go to sleep and never wake up. And as soon as my life gets great, you have to tear it down. So now I'm scared that I'll never see the people that have truly cared about me ever again. So shut the hell up!" I said as I got out of the car and ran, Away from the house, Away from the people that kidnapped me from the people I loved, Away from everything.

I just ran.

**Toby's POV**

I walked onto the battlefield on which Victoria had fought on which was now only covered in ash and fire. She was dead. I knew it. And I didn't really care. In a way…I was glad she was gone, I was actually happy.

Now I could take control.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! :O**

**Oh my lollypop! **

**Embry's in pain, Charlotte ran away and Toby is coming to get her! Plus, two new people!**

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit weird... O.o**

**Anywaaays, as usual...**

**REVEIW!**

**I neeeeeed ideas people! xD**


	15. Oh sugar!

**Woop woop! :) Hey guys! **

**It's been ages, I know. There has been so much happening recently in my life at the moment (Mostly coming from school and my laptop being mean), but my holidays are coming up so I promise I'll write more xD**

**There are going to my lots of mistakes and a few changes and it's going to be wired again, so this is sorry in advance. **

**Enjoy my pretties! xD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. I only own the random people who you don't remeber from the book x) GO RANDOM PEOPLE!**

* * *

**(NOTE! I'm changing the date of the beach party. It's going to be on in this chapter; meaning that it will not be two days later. It will be on the same day she was at the shops. Reeeally sorry guys! I just wanted to speed it up.)**

**Maria's POV**

She got away, great! Now I know what he meant when he said "she can get away from things pretty fast,". I shouldn't have brought up the idea of her and Andrew. I wasn't meant to get her involved in anything, but she would look so lovely next to him and I am allowed to have an opinion on my daughter's life…even though I spent so long away from it.

I needed to finish this job quickly before he could get to my family.

I hated that what I was doing was a lie. I was lying to my own daughter, taking away her life…

…Before my own.

**Charlotte's POV**

As I ran, I turned around a couple of times to see if anyone was following me. Nope, I was safe.

I slowed down a bit and looked around the area. I could obiously tell I was at a beach and there must have been a party going on or something.

"Charlotte!" a voice called me over. It was Andrew. He was throwing a football around with his friends. I smiled at him and walked in his direction.

"I didn't know you were coming," he said, "You should have called,"

"I didn't really know myself," I mumbled.

"Hey, Andy! Who's your hot friend?" shouted one of his friends. Andrew rolled his eyes and smirked at me. I smiled back. His smile was infectious, but not as much as Embry's.

"Charlotte, this is John, Philip and Cody. Guys, this is Charlotte, she just move here," he glanced at me.

"So how you like Oreo Bay?" asked Philip** (A\N- Ok, ok. I know that's not a real town. I'm Australian and it was the first thing that came in to my mind. Sorry guys!) **

Got the name of the town, I thought, now I just need some money for the phone booth. "It's ok, I guess,".

"Crap!" I faked surprised, "I must have forgotten my money at home for the phone booth since my mobile died the other day," I lied, "I promised mum I'd call her as soon as I got here!"

"Here," offered John passing me some money, "You don't need to pay me back."

I smiled in thanks and walked towards the booth.

*Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring* "Hello?" croaked a tired voice.

"Sam?"

"Charlotte?" He replied a bit more alive.

"It's me Sam," I smiled

"Lottie! I've miss you so much!"

He must have put the phone away from his mouth because I could hear a muffled, "Jared, call the others to come in. It's Charlotte!"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Sam. No, she hasn't hurt me. And I just recently found out that I am at Oreo Bay. I'm at the beach, somewhere. I kind of ran away."

"Good thing you did, Lottie! We'll come and get you."

Then I heard it. The voice I've wanted to hear for what seemed like years.

"Charlotte," He sighed. Tears were on the verge of falling.

"Embry,"

"I was so worried that I would never see you again. I'm so, so sorry. As soon as you're home I will never let you go. I should have listened to you, I am such an idiot!"

I giggled at his babbling. It was Embry alright.

"Em, don't be sorry. I'm fine! At first I thought I would never see you again either, but now, I know I will. Don't call yourself an idiot, because your not. Just come here soon, ok?"

"Of course I'll come soon. I'm coming right now. Just one more thing,"

"Yes Embry?"

"Charlotte, I-"

"Your call has ended"

No…please no!

"Charlotte, you done in there?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called hesitantly back at Andrew.

I hooked back the phone and sulked out. I knew what he was going to say. I just wanted to hear him say those three lovely words to me.

"The party is just about to start!" smiled Andrew. I nodded. Well, it's my last night here! Why not celebrate it?

…

After 30 minutes of partying!

I was becoming impatient.

I know that it takes time to find me, but still.

"Want a drink, Charlotte? Water, soda, fruit juice, beer…," asked Cody.

I smiled and asked for some fruit juice and kept looking out at the bay. Andrew came and sat next to me.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked

No, absolutely not, "Yes, it's great,"

"That's good. Um…Can you come for a walk with me later on?"

No, I'm fine here thanks, "Yeah, sure. Give me a few minutes." He nodded and then walked away.

Cody came back with my drink and began talking to a girl on his right. I sipped on my drink, counting down the seconds until Embry would come. Once I was done, Andrew came over and we began to walk away from the group, but not after collecting a glare from Alison.

After walking a few meters away Andrew began to talk, "You seem distant tonight. What's up?"

Oh, I'm just waiting for my knight in shining armour to save me from this hell away from him, but apart from that and my mother being a bitch, "Nothing at all, I'm fine." I replied.

He smiled at me and we continued to walk in silence. It was getting darker and harder for me to see.

"Charlotte…" I turned to him and suddenly felt his lips on mine. I pulled away as quickly as it came. I heard a few cheers and hoots from the party behind us. _They must have seen…_I thought to myself.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at him.

"I kissed-"

"I know you fucking kissed me but why?" I was so angry with everything and this just toped it.

"Well, your hot and single, I'm hot and single…it works out!" he replied smugly. I slapped him.

"You are such a jerk! Did you even think about maybe I have a boyfriend already, because I do. At first I thought you were a nice boy, someone I could become friends with, but obviously not! You're a player, an idiot and would be a perfect match for bitch herself, Alison!"

With at I stormed back tho the group of people looking away, all except Alison. She probably just got off the phone. She harsh grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group.

"What did I tell you? Not to make a move on him!" she hissed at me.

"Well if you weren't on the phone to another blonde, fake bitch like you, you would have saw that he made the move on me which I pushed back because I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh dear! You kissed another man when you already had one! My, my!" she sang. Her words hit like a ton of bricks. Even though Andrew kissed me, I felt horrible and guilty

"Oh and that wasn't my friend on the phone. It was your mum!" I stiffened, "You're in trouble!" she dragged out. Some one beeped their horn from behind us. I turned around to see it was mum. Then I felt liquid being poured on me and laughing.

"Aw! Poor drowned rat!" Alison sneered. Before I could stop myself I felt my knuckles come in contact with her nose.

"Aw! Poor blonde fake!" I spat back at her.

"CHARLOTTE!" Yelled a voice from behind me. Then someone pulled me away from the girl with the most probably broken nose. She shoved me into the car and drove.

"Why would you punch Alison? She is such a sweet girl."

…

"Charlotte, please talk to me,"

…

"Char-"

"Shut up, mum. Just…just shut up…" I snapped at her. **(A\N- Shut up, just shut up, shut up! LOL! Tell me you didn't get that song in your head after reading that :D )**

_Embry can't find me now, Embry can't find me not, Embry can't find me…_i repeated in my head. **(A\N- Wink wink)**

If I didn't walk with Andrew, if I didn't kiss him then maybe we would be together right now.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

We stopped at our house and got out. Mum was glaring at me- watching me if I turn and run again.

We walked inside and walked into the kitchen.

"Are the twins asleep?" I asked quietly.

"There at grandma's house with Steve." I nodded and grabbed an apple and walked into the living room and saw a dark figure.

"Hello again, Charlotte,"

The apple was no longer in my hand.

Oh, sugar...

* * *

**GASP! Anyone, take a guess! :)**

**I'll update sometime in the next two weeks so be ready! :)**

**Once again, sorry for the weirdness and the randomness in the last few sentences (I like putting songs into my story) :S**

**Tell me if you got the songs stuck in your head (hehehe) and if you have a song you would like to be put sneekly into the story xD**

**Last thing, I'm thinking of starting a new story soon...should I?**

**Review, give me ideas, advice, fave me, follow me (Not stalking, thats creepy) and yeah! :)**

**Peace out!**


	16. This was not good

**Hey everyone! Yet another chapter as promised! :)**

**Enjooooy!**

**Disclaimer- I own the peepz you don't remeber from the twilight books and no one else, ok? **

**Good :)**

* * *

**Embry's POV**

_She's coming home,_ I thought to myself as I leaped over a log.

_Yeah, she is, _Quil agreed

_We should have some sort of welcome back party for her,_ Jared thought happily while dogging another tree.

_Great idea Jared, it'll be great_, Sam approved.

Thank god she's coming back. I can't last another day with out her brownies, Paul drooled

_I hope she forgives us,_ Leah sighed

_Leah, of course she will. She's Charlotte_! Seth chuckled

**(A\N- Jake is still kind of dead at the moment...O.o)**

We were all bolting to Oreo Bay to bring Charlotte home. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her and never let her go. Being away from her was agonising and hearing her voice again felt like I was floating on air. I needed her so badly. Everything in my body wanted her soft delicate touch. Every second didn't matter when she was gone. And now that I was getting her back-

Nothing was going to make me let go.

We were almost at the beach she called from so we phased back and quickly got dressed and ran the rest of the way. There was a party going on. Not as vibrant as the bon fire we had back at La Push, but close enough. We began our search for Charlotte.

I walked up to a random guy taking a huge drink out of a beer bottle.

"Have you seen a girl named Charlotte? Brown hair, blue eyes?" I asked desperately.

"Cha-lootte? Ye-ah, maybe…whas it tooo you?" he slurred.

"Never mind," I sighed as I pushed pass him.

I walked around the group for a while until i felt someone crash onto me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," I said while helping the girl up.

"I'm fine, just watch where you're…" She stopped and looked up at me. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and heavy make up, Her nose was bleeding a bit and was slightly out of place.

"Well hello there, I'm Alison. Are you new here because I've never seen you around before. I could show you around sometime. Or maybe you want to come over my-"

"Have you seen a girl named Charlotte around here?" I interrupted her. Her face fell and she sighed.

"Yes actually I have seen that bitch, who wants to know?" she grumbled.

"Me, her boyfriend," I replied. She looked shocked for a seconded but then smiled wickedly.

"Oh, really? Gee! Charlotte is such a bad girl she cheated on you! She never told anyone about having a boyfriend when she made out with Andrew over there! How could she do such a thing!" she said sightly smiling and pointing to the drunken guy I spoke to not long ago.

Charlotte wouldn't do that to me. I know she wouldn't. _She's lying, don't believe her, _I repeated again and again in my head, but a part of me believed her.

"Just tell me where she is," I forced myself to be calm.

"She went home," Alison sighed, "I think the make out session she had worn her out!"

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…_

"Can you give me the address of the house?" I said shaking lightly.

"Sure!" She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down some numbers then passed the paper to me.

"My phone number's on that. Call me when you're…over her," she winked and then walked away.

I pushed the mental images of the boy's mouth on Charlotte's and trudged to the rest of the pack to give them the information I had received.

…

At Charlotte's "house"

"_Ding dong"_ The bell echoed inside of the house. We were all deadly silent.

No answer.

"Ding dong" The bell echoed again.

Still no answer.

"Maybe it's the wrong house," Seth suggested silently.

"Ding dong" I pressed it for the third time but this time there was an answer.

"Co-coming," sobbed a voice from inside.

The door creaked open to reveal a crying woman in thew shadows.

"Ye-s? W-what is i-it?" she spluttered.

"We're looking for Charlotte May? Does she live here?" Sam asked softly. With that question the lady began to cry harder.

Was something wrong with Charlotte?

"I-it's a-all my f-f-fault," she stuttered.

"What's your fault?" Jared asked.

"You're C-charlotte's friends a-aren't you? From…f-from La Push?"

We nodded.

"I-I'm so s-so sorry,"

"What happen?" I growled. She put her head down in shame.

"Co-come i-n so I-I can explain…"

She walked back in with us following her. She turned the lights on and led us to the lounge room. We could see her clearly now. I gasped.

"You're Charlotte's mum! The woman that took her,"

She nodded sadly.

"Why did you take her?"

"Where is she?"

"Is Charlotte ok?"

"What's going on?"

"QUIET!" Sam silenced.

"T-thank you…"

I smiled a little at her stutter. Just like Charlotte's.

"Please tell us why you took Charlotte and where she is now."

Charlotte's mum took a breath to calm down and then she began.

"At first, I took her because I thought she need her real family- that she needed me. It was meant to be harmless. When we talked before at Sue's house I thought she had no idea what she was talking about and that she was confused. I guess I was wrong. She had you guys…her family. I regret everything now. She was safer with you.

The first night when she stay was when I got the call. It was from…from…from Toby."

All our eyes widened.

Toby?

He was meant to be dead!

What the hell?

**Maria's POV**

I closed my eyes and began to tell them about the day my life changed…

_Toby took my hand once Charlotte left the kitchen. "It'll be ok, Ria…She's start to love it here and she'll never want to leave again. I promise,"  
I smiled at him softly and nodded._

"_I need to go to work now, love. Nightshift…" he sighed, kissed my cheek and left without another word._

_I was so glad he found me. When I saw his face I thought I saw the face of a angel. My own personal guardian. He took me into the hospital and never left my side and I was so thankful for that. _

_Charlotte didn't come to my mind in years. I guess I was trying to forget my pass and avoid it; live with Steve and the twins. Have a happier life. And then I read the newspaper and saw that my little girl was in hospital because of that…monster…I guess that brought memories back and steve saw because he asked and I told him everything…including I had a child before and that I wasn't attacked by a bear. He sent me to get her back and say sorry. And now, here we are!_

_I took a deep breath and began to clean the table. The house was quiet apart from the gentel snores coming from the twin's room._

_That was until that fateful telephone call came…_

_Something in my mind screamed not to pick it up, but I did…_

"_Hello?" I asked into the phone._

"_Maria! Alive and well are we? I always knew you were a fighter…just like our daughter," _

_It couldn't be…_

"_Toby?" I softly asked._

"_Congratulations! You win 1__st__ prize!" he said sarcastically_

"_What to you want from me?" I said a little harsher than I intended._

"_Forgot the rules, Maria? Naughty, naughty!" he hissed, "I know Charlotte's living with you and I want her…You give me the girl and I won't harm you or your new family. And trust me, I will hurt them if you don't give me the girl. I'll see you in two days and you better have her…or else…"_

_and then he hung up._

I opened my eyes again to see a group of quivering boys and girl.

"So, she's with Toby now…in danger…" said a tall boy holding on to the wall with all his might.

I nodded slowly.

"Well the shit gets better and better, doesn't it?" yelled Embry.

"Calm down, Embry," ordered another man…Sam I think his name was.

"Fuck off, Sam! My imprint is in danger of dieing! How would you feel is Emily was in Charlotte's place, huh?"

I was about to ask what an imprint was but it was best to keep my mouth shut and my eyes glued on the floor.

"Could you tell us where Toby took charlotte?" asked Sam.

"Um…" I began looking up. Embry and another boy left the room. "I think they went west from here…in the deep forest areas,"

"Thank you," and with that, they were gone.

And with that I began to cry again.

**Charlotte's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around my surroundings. I was in a run down shack that was barely standing. It was dark and cold and I could hear the howling of the wind. I tried to lift my self up but my hands were handcuffed to the pole keeping the shack up. Memories of the past events floated in my mind.

The pack, the party, the kiss, the punch, mum taking me home, seeing Toby again and then blackness.

If I pulled the pole the shack would colapse on me.

If I stayed, Toby would come back and probably kill me when he would come back.

This was not good.

* * *

**Oh no! :O**

**Embry thinks Charlotte cheated on him! Charlotte's in trouble! What's going to happen next?**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Sorry for the errors, guys! :)**

**Reveiw! xD**


	17. All my fault

**Hey Guys! Another Chaper is up all thanks to your AWWWESOME reveiws! Thank you so much for taking time to do so! **

**Hope you enjoy this chappie! :)**

**Disclaimed- I own nothing but Charlotte and all the other crazy charaters you don't remeber from the books!**

**:D**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I began to hyperventilate. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did this happen?

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to remember what happened when i got home...

"_Hello again, Charlotte,"_

_The apple was no longer in my hand._

_Oh sugar…_

"_Why…what…why aren't you-"_

"_Dead? Well, that's a story for another time…Lottie," he hissed and I cringed at him calling my nickname._

"_Oh, my! I'm sorry? That's what Embry used to call you. Your loving boyfriend that you'll never see again," he sang, "I just thought the name suited you." I felt tears springing in my eyes. I'll never see him again…_

_I suddenly heard a whimper from behind me. I forgot mum was still here._

"_Mum, run while you can! Run!"_

"_Now why would she do that?" He asked, "She's been doing me a favour. She kept you here for me."_

_I turned to my mother, "Mum, is…is this true? You were working for him all this time? "_

"_No, no, Charlotte, it wasn't like that in the beg-"_

"_She lied to you Charlotte. She doesn't want you. She has a family and forgot about you. No one wants you Lottie-" _

"_Don't believe him Char-"she cut him off_

"_I suggest you shut it or I will rethink our deal," he said angrily at her_

_She gulped and stepped back._

"_Now, where were we?" and then blackness._

Oh, goody, goody gum drops! I thought to myself, I'm going to die. I'm going to flipping' die!

Sobs began to shake my body. My life sucked! Just when things were working out and It crumbled away just like everything does in my life!

"Some-one-help-me," I sobbed.

Did I deserve to be saved? Did I deserve to live? Toby was right, no one loved me. I was weak. I had no life. I was useless.

Maybe I should die, I deliberated, before the real pain comes. Now that Toby was back and offcourse a vampire, he would be stronger, out of rage and anger of me getting away from him or out of his vampire strength which I have felt before but it would be more than a slap on the face like the last time he got me.

"Em-bry," I wheezed.

Embry, my one and only love was gone. There was such a low chance I would ever see him again. Just the thought made it even harder to breathe. He was so close. We could have been together. I stuffed it all up. I wrecked everything. It was all my fault.

_Your loving boyfriend that you'll never see again_

Would he miss me if I died?

Well of course he would, I was his imprint. But since we have spent so far away from each other, did he forget?

_Stop it, Charlotte!_ I yelled in my mind, _he loves you and always will. He's probably going to bash through those doors and rescue me any second now._

The doors did open.

But it wasn't Embry.

It was Toby.

"Aw! Poor Lottie Wottie is crying!" he mocked concerned, "Poor baby!" He was right in front of me before I could blink and pulled my arm.

Pop!

I screamed and he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lottie! I didn't think I pulled that hard! Maybe this will help," he unhand cuffed me and grabbed my throat and lifted me of the ground.

"Let-go," I coughed. He laughed in reply.

"Are you enjoying this? Because it's going to get a lot worse…"

He threw me onto the floor. Something cracked in my body and I gave another scream. He began to punch me. It was A LOT worse then when he was human. Every punch broke something with in me making everything hurt more and more.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. My arm was dislocated and throbbing painfully, I couldn't breathe and I could hardly see but I could make out Toby slowly taking his pants off and smirking at me. "Now…don't scream or I'll kill you…just like old time, huh, Lottie?"

**Embry's POV!**

We heard them. Scream after scream after scream. Charlotte's screams. My soul mate's screams. She was getting hurt and there was no doubting that she was probably slowly dieing.

Positive thoughts, Embry, we'll get to her. She's a brave cookie, thought Sam although his thoughts were just as bad as the all of ours.

We could all smell Charlotte's blood so we followed it. As we got closer to the screams and the smell of blood that lead to an old shack the screams stopped and we could only here her faint breathes that were slowly down.

This can't be good…snarled Paul.

"Ah, well, if it isn't the wolf pack of La Push! Lovely to see you all again!"

He was replied with numerous growls.

"Alright, alright! Calm down. My job is done anyway! She's dieing slowly and painfully without a hospital in miles. Go ahead…kill me again" he gave us one last evil smirk and we lunged at him.

Sam ordered Quil and I to get Charlotte and take her to the Cullen's since it was closer to where we were. We phased back into humans and walked into the shack.

"Lottie…" I choked up.

She was on the floor, bare, bruised and bones cracked in so many ways, covered in her own blood. This was way worse than when we first saved her. She was so broken.

I gently lifted her up and began to run with Quil running behind me. We were silent and only Charlotte' slow heart beat. Tears were slowly flowing down my face.

We soon smelt the sickly-sweet scents of the Cullen's. Quil bang on the door again and again, yelling for them to come out as loudly as possible until the little pixie Cullen came out. When she saw Charlotte's lifeless body in my arms she immediately let us in and Doctor Fangs took Charlotte out of my hands and carried her upstairs and told Alice to call Edward back from Bella's house.

All I could do was sit and watch.

I was going to lose the love of my life…and there was nothing I could do about it.

It was all my fault.

* * *

**:( :( :(**

**Sorry for the violence if it was a bit too much and a little to short...I just wanted to get the chapter up!**

**Tell me what you thought! **

**Reveiw!**


	18. Who are you?

**Hello my lovely, lovely readers! :)**

**I know this is going to be really delaid but Random Question Answering Time! :D (RQAT!)**

**Q- What are Toby's powers and why did he get them?**

**A- Toby has two powers- 1. The power to remove his sent which he got from lying about the screams of his family and the death of Maria 2. The power to give nightmares which he got from giving nightmares to Charlotte when she was little.**

**If you guys have anyother questions, don't hesitate to ask! :)**

**Any way...enjoy the chappie guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, only the cool unknown peepz! ;P**

* * *

**Quil's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since the almost death of Charlotte Clearwater\Smith. Everyone is basically in zombie mode with our sunshine gone. Three weeks since i last saw her in Embry's arms bleeding and three quaters dead. She was on the verge of dieing…

She could have died.

Embry was completely dead. I've never seen him like that. He'd wake up, run to the Cullen's, stay with Lottie, come back, go to bed and do the same thing all over again each day. He would never speak to any of us. He hardly would eat. He would never smile or anything.

We needed Embry back.

He needed Charlotte.

Charlotte needed to wake up.

But that's not the only bad thing that has happened to the pack.

Jake ran away after getting an invitation to Bella's and Edward's wedding and who knows when he would come back.

If he'd come back at all.

I was so lucky to have Claire. She would brighten my day as soon as I saw her face. If she was in Charlotte's position and me in Embry's I would have killed myself.

That made me upset about the whole thing. Felt so bad for Embry. He was waiting everyday for Lottie to wake up and everyday she didn't, a little bit of hope floats away.

Charlotte did not deserve this. She didn't deserve to be tortured every day of her life. She didn't deserve to be kidnapped by her own mother and to be lied to again and again. She didn't deserve to be almost killed by her own father.

She deserved a happy family who would love her and never leave her, never hurt her. She deserved to be happy and smile without forcing it. She deserved to live and be free from lies and pain, just like most of the world is today.

But no-

She was lying in a bed broken, bruised covered in stiches and bandages and in a coma.

Carlisle told Embry all of her injuries in one long list. "To many to name," Embry told us when he came back from the Cullen's house. It was the first and last few words he spoke to us all week.

I sighed and walked into Emily's house. Everyone was sitting around the table silently and looking sad when usually it would have been loud and happy just like a normal happy family would. Just like old time when we were all together. Jacob, Embry and Charlotte.

"Charlotte wouldn't have wanted this," I said, startling everyone, "She would have wanted us to be happy and not be sorry for her."

"Quil's right," Emily agreed after some silence, "Charlotte's a strong cookie and we all know that she will make it through, but in the meantime we need to smile for her."

"For Charlotte!" Sam cheered.

We all began to smile after that. Almost like old times, before Charlotte's mum took her away from us, before the new born war.

When we were all happy, alive and together and nothing could stop us.

**Embry's POV**

I woke up

Another day with out her…

I ate a quick breakfast and ran to the Cullen's. the smell of them was getting a little bearable, but not by much. I knew I had to do it for Charlotte, even if that did mean coming hame and smelling like bloodsuckers.

The mother vamp opened the door and smiled sadly at me. I went upstairs and walked into Charlotte's room. The blond vamp was next to Charlotte's bed and brushed through Lottie's hair with her hand slowly. I explained to the Cullen's all that Charlotte' had been through and the blond instantly understood.

She looked up at me and shook her head signalling to me that she hasn't woken up yet. I nodded and sat on the other side and grabbed Charlotte's hand.

Please, please wake up.

"Check up time," announced Carlisle and he walked into the room. I nod at him not looking away from Charlotte's closed eyes, silently begging for them to open.

A few minutes pass and Carlisle finished. "She seems to be doing great. She is one strong fighter," he smiled and then walked out of the room. Before he completely left he turned and said, "Rosalie, you should go hunt, you've been there for a week."

She sighed, nodded and left.

The mind reader walked in and stood next to me.

"Can you read her mind?" I asked him. My voice cracked and sounded like I was in pain.

But, I was truly in pain.

"Yes, she's dreaming about you," he said softly.

I nodded.

"She's still fighting, you know. She wants to wake up," he said after a while, "she also wants you to smile, no matter what happens."

I nodded again and smiled weakly at that and then he walked out of the room, leaving me for some thought.

She wanted me to smile.

Even in her dreams she can tell I wasn't smiling.

"Only you could do that Charlotte, only you," I said to her while kissing her fore head.

I dosed off for a while, dreaming of Charlotte as usual. Us being together, married, happy, growing older with our own kids in our own house, having a bon fire with our friends and family. She would make a great mother. She was loving, caring, cooked great food, smiled even at the hardest moments…

"Embry, would you like something to eat?" asked a voice, pulling me back into reality.

My stomach grumbled at the question. Esme smiled at me and nodded. "Would you like to stretch your legs and come get it or would you like me to bring it here?"

I looked down at Charlotte and sighed. She would be fine without me for a while and my legs were becoming stiff.

"I'll come," I exclaimed. She nodded again and left and I follow looking back one last time before totally leaving the room.

…

After the lunch

Sure the mum vamp has been dead for a long time but she sure can cook. My mood lifted a bit after the meal.

I walked back into Charlotte's room and sat myself down in the same position I sat in last time. Nothing had changed. She was still laying down. still breathing in the same pattern like when I left her.

Still not awake.

Wake up, wake up, wake up! I chanted in my head again and again. But still nothing happened. No movement. No words said- nothing at all.

I sighed, closed my eyes and waited. I waited for her to wake up and tell me that everything was going to be ok.

Until it happened;

It either happened or I dreamed it.

Charlotte began to move a little

Charlotte was waking up.

Charlotte was coming back.

And then here eyes fluttered open and I felt like singing.

But instead of seeing love and happiness in her eyes, I saw confusion.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Gasp! She doesn't remeber him? Is this a sick joke she's playing?**

**WHEN WILL THE CLIFFIES END! :O**

**xD Rosalie is nice! She knows what Charlotte's been through and she cares about Charlotte. Naww! :)**

**Sorry if the whole thing with Embry and the Cullen's seem out of place... :S Especially Embry and Rosalie.**

**But Rose and Embry have kind of developed something...I guess...they both care for Charlotte (even though Rosalie hasn't truely met Lottie yet O.o) and they are both conected to her in a way, if you get what I'm saying. And as for Edward...he's just there O.o**

**Hope it wasn't that confusing!**

**ANYWAAAAYS! Review please! The more reveiws the quicker the update! xD**


	19. Mystery man

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all you reveiws! I have gotten 12 reveiws for the last chapter! I couldn't stop smiling! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Really quick shout outs to you guys! DANCElikeNOBODYisWatching, pieisdabeesknees, hannon-underhill, Angel Words (xP), Miss. Ebbie Paige, Noel Arknek (who has been really awesome and reveiws every chapter xD), Sugar-Ice, christy86, Sem and to two annonymus people, so if you're reading this you know who you are! xD**

**Thank you again guys! The most review i got for a chapter every!**

**Back to the action!**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot and the awesome, unknown people and thats about it! xD**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I was spinning. I couldn't stop spinning. I wanted to stop. I wanted to wake up, but the more I tried waking up, the more I slipped back into the darkness.

I pushed myself one last time and then it worked.

I saw light.

I also felt pain.

Lots of pain.

I was covered in stiches and bandages. I couldn't move at all. The room was white and full of technology and beeping machines. There was a handsome man sitting next to me wearing a smile that reached his eyes and squeezing my hand so hard that I could barely feel it. I felt an undeniable pull towards him. But it was silly! I don't even know his name!

What happened to me?

Where was I?

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious boy in front of me. It felt like sandpaper was rubbing against my throat. You could hardly hear me speak.

"Charlotte? Don't you remember me?" he croaked, looking hurt. For some reason, I wanted to make this boy smile again.

"N-no," I replied.

"Oh no, please no…" the boy pleaded quietly.

"Charlotte! You're awake!" said another handsome man with blond hair, pale skin and topaz eyes, "I told you, she would wake up!" he exclaimed to the mystery boy sitting next to me. The boy didn't reply, he only ran out of the room lightly shaking.

Not long after the tanned mystery man left there was a loud, sad wolf howl.

Yet another man walked in with pale skin, topaz eyes and bronze hair. He mumbled something to the man with blond hair and then walked back out.

"Oh dear," the blond man mumbled. "Can you remember anything? Can you remeber what happened before you blacked out?"

"N-no…I…that boy…who are…"I stumbled.

"My apologies, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle," he smiled warmly at me, "you are currently in my house recovering from…injuries…it will take quite a long time before you have recovered. Are you in any pain at the moment?"

Cullen…where have I heard that name before...

"Y-yes, a lot," I said after hesitation.

"Deeply sorry," he apologised again. He went to a bench nearby and brought back two pain killers.

I soon met his wife Esme who offered to make me give me some food and water which I agreed to, and met Alice and her boy friend Jasper who only stayed for 3 minutes before leaving. Alice told me about the rest of her family, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet and how they were all adopted. After some more talking, Carlisle came back in and told me I had amnesia and that the boy I saw when I woke up was very close to me.

Carlisle told me to sleep and so I drifted off into a deep sleep where I dreamt about the mysterious boy and wolves.

Who was that boy? I had a feeling that Carlisle was right. We must have been very, very close.

**Embry's POV **

She has amnesia, she's forgotten about me, she's lost her memories, she doesn't remember me.

I couldn't hear what Doctor Fangs said to me, but it didn't matter. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I ran out of the house and into the forest and phased and howled a loud and sorrowful howl.

_Embry what's_, Sam started

_Charlotte has amnesia, I cut him off_, she doesn't remember me, _she probably doesn't remember any of us!_

I showed them what happed the whole day from when I walked through the Cullen's doors until when I ran out of them.

_Oh, no,_ Quil thought

Memories of Charlotte laughing and smiling pass our minds. Her growing up, her singing, her dancing in the rain, playing with mud and so on.

We'll make her remember, Jared thought all of a sudden.

Yeah, Paul agreed, with show her pictures of us when we were younger and places she's been to.

We all agree and phased back to get photos and things to help her remember us.

I didn't know if her loosing her memories was a good thing or a bad thing.

Losing them meant forgetting Toby and all the pain she went through.

Losing also meant forgetting me and all that we had together.

**Charlotte's POV**

Remember, remember, remember! I urged myself, please remember something!

But still nothing came to me.

"Charlie?" said a voice coming from the door

.

"Oh, come on in, Alice," I smiled at her. When I first met Alice she called me Lottie for a nice name, but for some reason I couldn't stand hearing it, so she began to call me Charlie instead.

"I'd like you to meet Rosalie," she introduced motioning to a woman behind her. Rosalie was so beautiful. She had blond flowing hair,and like the others, pale skin, topaz eyes. Alice and Esme were beautiful too. I felt like the odd one out with them.

"Hello, Charlotte. Are you feeling better?" she asked me. I nodded slightly being careful not to hurt my neck too much. She smiled at me a little and walked to the other side of my bed.

"I know you want to remember what happened to you, but you shouldn't force yourself to. These things take time and with that you need to be patient. It'll come to you sooner or latter." Alice said while walking up to the bed and squeezing my hand. I fought down the cringe at the touch of her cold hands. She explained to me before that her family all have cold hands all the time.

"And maybe some things are best to keep in the past," Rosalie said twirling a piece of my hair in her fingers, "so don't look too deeply. I would hate it if you remembered something you never wanted to think about again," she sighed.

I nodded again, but this time I forgot to do it lightly and something clicked in my neck. I whimpered a bit and the two girls called Carlisle. Images flashed in my mind…

_He unhand cuffed me and grabbed my throat and lifted me of the ground._

"_Let-go," I coughed. He laughed in reply._

"_Are you enjoying this? Because it's going to get a lot worse…"_

I gasped as I leaped back into reality. Someone was hurting me.

"I remember something," I exclaimed softly.

Rosalie looked at me a little pained. "What do you remember?" she asked while Carlisle came in and checked my neck.

"Someone…I'm not sure who…was strangling me. I-I told him to let go but he said "Are you enjoying this? Because it's going to get a lot worse,"…he was trying to kill me…but, I think it has happened before in my life, but no as strongly," I said replaying the scene in my mind again and again.

"Maybe you've imagined it," suggested Alice. I couldn't help but feel that they were hiding something, a lot of things.

"No, no. I think it was quite real," I said

"Right , Charlotte! No more moving that neck of yours, ok?" Carlisle said.

"Ok! I won't," I agreed.

"Want to watch a movie, Charlie?" asked Alice.

"Did I hear movie?" Boomed a voice down the hall, "let's watch the blue people!"

Rosalie slapped her forehead as a tall, buff, intimidating man skipped into the room.

"Hello! I'm Emmet and you're Charlotte!" he said grinning at me.

"Um…yeah," I said slowly.

"It's Avatar, Emmet and we always watch that movie!" Alice protested, "Let's watch The devil wears Prada!"

"Don't mine, Emmet Charlotte," Rosalie said while looking lovingly at Emmet, "he can be a bit of a teddy bar on sugar sticks at times."

Rosalie and I laughed at the display in front of me; Emmet fighting Alice over what movie to watch. Alice was so tiny compared to Emmet.

"Why don't we let Charlotte pick?" suggested Rosalie.

"Ok, Charlotte, Weird Blue People or Fashion, shoes and awesomeness?" Alice asked.

"Well. I probably watched both of them, somewhere in my forgotten life so maybe we can watch Prada first and then Avatar?"

They both agreed and Alice put the movie in.

During the movie which I was hardly paying attention to, I was thinking about the flash back I had not that long ago.

Someone tried to kill me. He was probably the man that made me lose my memory and broke so many of my bones, and I had the feeling he had done it before many times.

I was thinking about the Cullen's. They were all so alike. Pale skin, topaz eyes, cold skin, unimaginable beauty, but they were all adopted. How could that be?

I was also thinking about the mystery man. He must have had a big part of my life before all this happened. I wanted him to come back to me and stay. But there was a horrible thought I could get away from…

Maybe…just maybe, he was the one trying to kill me.

I shook my head. No, no, no. It was stupid. Carlisle said that he was very close to me. Why would he hurt me if we were close?

But the though stayed in the back of my mind and a sickening feeling began to grow at the pit of my stomach.

* * *

**OH NO! :O :O :O Charlotte's remebering the bad moments and thinks Embry was the one hurting her! O.o**

**I'm sorry if the charaters seemed...i don't know...not the same to the book.**

**Rosalie is awesome and one of my favourite charaters. I know she's mean and everything but she is still awesome!**

**The more reveiw, the quicker the update! And you can tell it's true! :)**


	20. Box of memories

**Sup guys! **

**Over 100 reveiws! xD Thank you to every single person out there who have reveiwed! My cheeks are hurting from smiling like crazy! :D**

**A special thank you to florenora who got the 100th review and to lani'sworld who got the 101st review! Woop woop!**

**Chapter 20! O.o Woaaaah! I didn't think it would get here :O **

**R Q A T! xD (if you don't know what that means, go back a chapter :D)**

**Q- Did Alice see the wolves come with Charlotte and why or why not?**

**A- Alice didn't see them because, of course, Embry and Quil are werewolves\shapeshifters and Alice can't see them :D**

**This Chappie goes out to all you guys! xD**

**Disclaimer- I OWN ALL OF IT! Mwahahahah!**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

"Chaaaaaaaaarlie! Chaaaarlieeee!" Emmet sang

"What is it now, Emmet?"

"Charlie we're going to candy mountain!" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. He had done that over and over again for the last few hours.

"Emmet go hang with Rosalie or something," I ordered him.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlie!" he dragged out

"Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmet!" I replied in the same tone.

"Is awwwwwwwwweeeeeeessssooooomme!"

"He wisssssssssshes!"

"Um, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but Charlie, you have a visitor," smiled Alice after knocking lightly on thew door frame, "And Emmet, Rosalie wants you in her room."

"Bye Chaaaaaaaaarlie!" smirked Emmet while patting my head.

"Bye Emmmmmmmet!" I replied the stuck my tongue out at him.

Alice laughed at us and followed Emmet out of the room.

A figure walked in and I instantly remembered him

It was the mystery man.

He walked up to the bed and stood there, not quite knowing what to do.

"Um, hey Charlotte. Seeing that you don't remember me I guess I'll introduce myself," he began, "I'm Embry Call. We used to be really good friends before all this occurred. I brought you some stuff to help you remember," He said while passing me a cardboard box labelled "Charlotte's Box of Memories"

Embry scratched the back of his head awkwardly and I smiled up at him. He was really handsome. He was tanned, had jaggedly cut hair, a chocolate coloured eyes that I wanted to dive into.

"Thank you, Embry," I said, "Can you…um…tell me about some of my past, like who my friends are?"

"Um, ok…Well, there's me, Quil, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth and Leah. Sue and Harry Clearwater are Seth's and Leah's perants and your adoptive parents."

"Adoptive parents? I was adopted? What happened to my real parents?" I asked a bit shocked.

"well," Embry hesitated, looking hurt, "That's a story for another time,"

I didn't press on so I changed the subject. "So, we were all close, huh?"

Embry smiled at this. I loved that smile.

Whoa! Where did that come from? Embry is just a really close friend! That's all!

"Yeah, we were all like a family. We always stuck together and had fun, just like any family should,"

We continued to talk about everyone in our little "Family" and about I used to live and go to school and what we used to do for around a hour. I was enjoying Embry's company so much that time flew by and I hardly noticed Esme by the door.

"Embry, you need to get home now. Sam called and said you had…a job to do,"

Embry sighed and smiled softly at me, "Guess I got to get going. I'll come here to tomorrow if you'd like,"

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

"In the mean time, look inside the box, maybe you'll remember something,"

"I will,"

he smiled squeezed my hand and then walk out. Esme walked up to the bed and sat on a chair. "How did it go?" she asked.

"I can kind of remember them but not that much," I sighed.

She patted my hand softly and said, "You'll get there, I know you will," and then she walked out.

Embry was really great. I missed him being with me as soon as he walked out my room's door. He was fun and kind and great to be around. It was probably why we were so close in the past.

_But he could have been to one that hurt you…_

I shook my head to try and get rid of the thought and opened the box he gave me. It was full of photo's and papers with writing and drawings on them and even a muffin in cling wrap **( A\N- I don't know what you guys call it) **with a note saying "Eat me".

I picked up a photo of 4 kids around the age of 6 and the beach. Only 2 of them were looking at the camera smiling and one making a silly face and the only girl there grimaced at the camera. I could recognise myself as the girl with the not so happy smile and Embry with the adorable grin, but not the other two.

"Jake and Quil," I said softly without thinking.

Then I remembered that day. Jakes mum took us all out to the beach one day in summer. First beach, I think Embry said.

I lifted a sheet of paper up. It was a recipe. The title was "Charlotte's Famous and oh so yummy, brownies!" More images passed my mind. Cooking with a mother with no face when I was little, taking brownies out of the oven for Quil, Jake and Embry, putting a plate of food out for a group of buys with a woman with scars on her face.

Her name started with a A or an E…

Amy…no

Elle…that wasn't it

Alyssa…nope **(A\N- xD)**

Was it Emily?

Emily! That was her name. I remember her! Well at least a bit.

I smiled at myself. I was doing great. I was getting a small head ache but it couldn't stop me.

"Charlie, have a break. You look like your head is going to explode!" exclaimed Rosalie from the door, startling me a bit.

"Sorry. But, I'm remembering so much! I remember Jacob and Quil- they were my best friends- and Emily and how to make brownies and I can kind of remember everyone else but not so much, but I can remember-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there," Rosalie smiled at me while walking forward, "You're doing great, Charlotte, but slow it down,".

I smiled "Ok, I will. But there was something else. I can sort of remember when I was younger, I was making cookies with a woman. I'm not sure who she is though,"

Rosalie looked shocked for a moment, but quickly covered it up, "Don't worry about it for now, Charlie. Lunch is almost done and Edward wants you to meet someone," she rolled her eyes slightly, "He'll come up in 30 minutes or so with her."

I smiled, yet again and she took the box away from me. "Just for now, you can look at it again later." She laughed as I began to protest.

"Here's your lunch!" said Esme joyfully as she walked in the room with I plate of salad and a cup of juice.

"Thank you, Esme!" I replied and began nibbling on a piece of lettuce. i was sad i could hardly remeber Embry. I really wanted to. I wanted to know if we were more than just friends.

I hoped we were more than just friends.

I few minutes passed and soon Edward and a small girl came in. Rosalie glared at the cuple for a while and the turned to me. "I got to go, Charlie. I need to check on Emmet and stop him from destroying everything. No more looking in that box for now ok?"

I laughed, "Alright, alright! I won't look at it," I agreed, "for now," I muttered softly.

Rosalie and Edward chuckled silently. Did they hear me? I wasn't that loud.

"Edward! How's it going?" i asked.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and smirked, "Charlotte, this is Bella, Bella, Charlotte," he introduced.

More flash back crossed my mind…

_"Hey guys, where's Jake?" I asked as Embry gently put me into the car._

_"Probably with Bella Swan…official leech lover and heart breaker of all of Forks!" announced Quil._

_"Leech lover?" I asked._

_"Yeah…you see, her ex was a Cullen and the Cullen's are vampires. But don't worry! They only drink from animals, but their still fucking blood suckers" Quil mumbled the last bit. Embry shook his head and continued, "Last week she found out about us, and we found out that a leech is trying to get her for revenge or something. She seems so broken all the time because her boyfriend left her, but come on! He's a blood sucker! He's dead! Jake thinks he imprinted on her, probably not. We all think he's going to end up heart broken…" _

_"Just to let you know, don't mention anything about Edward, vampires, etc. She'll break."_

_Quil walked into the kitchen followed bye Jake and a small, pale girl. Jake smiled down at her and introduced me to her. "Charlotte, this is Bella, Bella, Charlotte."_

_"Hey Bella!" I smiled and waved, but only got a weak smile and nod in response._

I gasped, the Cullen's are vampires?

I was living in a house full of vampires?

Oh Dear Lord…

* * *

**Oh my! Is this good or bad? O.o**

**And Charlotte saw her mother! But she doesn't know it! Will she ever know who her perants are?**

**Will she ever know how close Embry is to her?**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. Stubborn

**YAY! Another chapter! :)**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews.**

**Shout out to Taininess for helping me out with the chapter :) You may not know it but you have helped me A LOT! xD**

**Enjoy reading my readers!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own The Twilight Saga, but I'm working on it ;D**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! They were going to get my trust and then suck my blood! I knew they were hiding something! How could I trust them? Was I this stupid in the past? Argh!

"Breathe, Charlie, breathe!" Edward ordered me. I didn't even noctice myself hyperventilating.

"How," breath, "can I," breath, "calm down," breath, "when I'm," breath, "full of vampires?"

Bella gasped in the back ground and Alice appeared at the door.

"Alice take Bella down stairs, I'll talk to Charlotte with Carlisle,"

Alice nodded "Come on, Bella! I need to give you a make over anyways!" she giggled while grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her out but not before giving me a sad look and Bella giving Edward a concerned one.

Carlisle soon came in and sat by the bed.

"Y-you're vampires?" I spluttered after calming down a bit.

"Yes we are vampires, but don't be alarmed, we do not harm humans we drink from animals,"

I shook my head slowly. "You...I…Bella,"

"Calm down, Charlie," Edward smiled at me, "We won't hurt you. We would never do that to you."

"Oh…ok," I said warily, "Now you all have to explain right now about all this vamp business,"

"Well," Carlisle began, "Tell us what you know about us already and we'll give you an explanation."

"Well, you're eyes are all the same," I started, "and you all are so pale and cold,"

"Our eyes are like this because of our diet and as for the cold and paleness, we aren't alive," Edward explained.

"What else make vampires exciting?" I asked suddenly interested.

Carlisle chuckled at my excitement. "Well, we can never die, we can run in amazing speeds, hear from long distances and hear the faintest sounds and we are terribly strong."

"And some vampires have powers," Edward finished

"Do tell!" I smiled widely at them.

"Well, some vampires in their past life were good at doing a cretin thing. When they were bitten the special quality that they had before becomes stronger just like the rest of the newborn and turns into a power," Carlisle said

"Does anyone in this…um…family have any power?" I asked

"Yes, I have the power to read minds, Alice has the power to look into the future and Jasper has the power to influence people's emotion," Edward counted off.

"Cool! Edward! Guess what I'm thinking!" I giggled.

_Penguin, penguin, penguin, _I chanted in my mind

He rolled his eyes and said "Penguin."

"Oh this is just too good!" I laughed.

"So, do you want to stay here with us vampires or go to a hospital?" asked Carlisle amused at our little performance.

"I would like to stay here, if it's ok with you guys, I don't think I like hospitals much and anyway, I have something new to amuse myself with," I said smiling wickedly at Edward.

"Of course it's ok!" Esme exclaimed while walking into the room with a glass of water, "You are always welcomed here!"

"But, you must remember never to tell anyone about vampires existing or we will all be in trouble," Carlisle said.

"I won't," I promised.

_Hey, Edward, say unicorns are cool if you can hear me_, I thought.

"Unicorns are cool," he sighed. You could hear everyone laugh around the house.

"Hey Edward, I didn't know you swang that way," yelled from his room and then you could hear a bang and Emmet yelping.

"This will never get old!"

"Ha ha, very funny, I've got to go to Bella," he said, "see you later, Charlie,"

"And I need to get some paper work done in my office," Carlisle smiled gently

"As do I," Esme said and kissed my head with her cold lips, "See you later dear,"

"Wait," I called out to them as they were all almost out the door, "In my flash back I remember that they were Embry and Quil knew about vampires too. They called you…bloodsuckers in a vile way. How do they know about who you are? Why did they call you that in such disgust?" I asked while replaying the memory in my mind, "and what is an imprint?"

**Embry's POV**

"Did you give her the box?" Emily asked as I picked up a few muffins. She was cooking- as usual- a big pot of spaghetti for us.

"Yep! She's smiling over there. It's great to see her that way," _Even if she's so far away from me I added in my head. _She nodded and smiled sadly at me, as if she heard what i was thinking.

I walked into the lounge room where the pack were all sitting.

"Welcome back, Embry," Sam greeted, "We've got some news,"

"By some he means big and epic news," added Jared.

"Well firstly, Jacob has contacted us. He's coming home in about a month or so," Sam said, "Rebecca, Jacob's sister has come back to stay with Billy and Jake for a while."

Suddenly there were snickers from around the room and one growl.

"Which brings me to how one of the pack has imprinted on her," everyone's eyes moved towards Paul who was leaning on the wall facing away from us.

"Paul imprinted on Rachel?" I asked shocked.

Sam nodded and continued, "He was just going to pick up some things from Billy's house and then boom!" Quil muffled his laughter. Paul growled again but still didn't turn.

"Which brings me to the last topic; there are going to be two new shape shifters joining the pack very soon. Paul's cousins, Collin and Brady," Sam announced.

"But they're only 13?"

"How can this happen?"

"They're just kids!"

"I know, I know. I don't understand what's going on either, but all we can do now is wait," Sam sighed.

"Dinner's ready! Get it while it's hot!" Emily called from the other room.

We all rampaged into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as we possibly could.

After stuffing down so much food and feeling content for the moment the phone rang.

"Hello," Sam answered, "Oh, hey doc…Embry?...What's going on?...alright…here he is," he put down the phone on the table and all I could think about was one name.

Charlotte.

"Hello?"

"Embry, Charlotte found out about us being vampires and she knows that there is something going on about you and the pack. She wants to know who you really are," the doctor Vamp said in a rush, "And she won't take not yet for an answer."

Still the same stubborn Charlotte.

* * *

**Ahh!**

**Will Embry tell her about everything including the part about himself imprinting on her?**

**Will the secret about the werewolves bring unwanted memories of near deaths back into Charlotte's mind?**

**Will Edward go crazy and annoyed at Charlotte for messing with his head?**

**Will I get help on the next chappie because I have NO idea what to do next and get over the writers block that is killing my flow?**

**Will YOU review and tell me what you thought on the chappie?**

**Only time will tell...**

**And how fast i can update! :)**

**R****eview ****Please and Thank You! :D**


	22. Super

**Hey people! xD**

**Sorry it's taken ages! Thank you to everyone that sent ideas! You've all helped in this chappie and I really apreciate it all!**

**Loud, happy shoutouts to Pieisdabeesknees, Angle Words, DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING, Taininess**

**Although some of your ideas arn't in this chpter they will be in the next. I've...kinda got it all planed out. **

**More special shoutouts (I love these things!) to Noel Arknek and Taininess. You two made my day! I couldn't stop laughing and smiling! You guys are awesome! xD**

**Well, thats all done so lets get started! :D**

**Disclaimer- The supernatural mumbo-jumbo is owned by SM, I own the other stuff :P**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

_I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes just like this, _I sang in my head over and over again.

I wasn't going to stop until someone told me. I wanted to know every single detail of my life good and bad. I wanted to know every little secret Embry was hiding

Edward groaned loudly from another room and I smirked up to myself.

"Embry's coming, Charlie! Give me a break!" he yelled.

"Well make him come faster!" I yelled back.

"You are impossible!" he chuckled as he came into my room.

"No, my dear friend, I'm awesome!" I smiled.

"You got that right!" Emmet laughed as he zoomed in to give me a high five, "I don't know what you did but if it involves Edward being annoyed, I bow down to you!"

Edward and I grew close, as well as everyone else in the "family". Sure their all vampires, sure the past friends don't seem to like them in my memories, sure Edward broke Bella's heart and he's annoying and whatever, but they were all pretty awesome.

"I'm glad you think so Charlie," Edward said. I glared at him for looking in my thoughts and then smiled wickedly.

MAKE EMBRY COME QUICKER OR I WON'T STOP YELLING IN MY MIND OR SINGING THE ANNOYING SONG! I yelled in my thoughts.

He cringed and put his hands on his head, "Ok, ok! Just stop screaming!"

I nodded and then he ran out of the room in vamp speed.

"So…wanna play car racing on the playstation?" Emmet suggested with a cheeky grin that showed his dimples.

"You bet! Loser has to pay $20,"

"Deal,"

..

A few minutes later

"You cheated!"

"Pay up Mr Sore loser,"

"Charlie! I don't have money,"

"Don't lie, Emmet. You have heaps of money!"

"Fine! But I bet I'll win next game. $30?"

"You're on!"

Just as we were about to start our second game, Edward walked in with Embry-looking as handsome as ever. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. He looked just as amazing as the last time I saw him, except this time, he wasn't wearing a top. I couldn't stop looking at him. I trailed up my eyes and reached his to see he had an eye brow raised and looked all smug.

"Hey," I greeted, blushing at his gaze. What was wrong with me?

We were just friends.

Just friends.

Why couldn't I get that through my head and not act like a love crazed girl infront of him.

Did I….Did I like him in the past?

"Hey," he replied smirking at my embarrassment.

"Come on Emmet," Edward motioned. When he didn't budge, Edward said one word to get him running, "Wrestling?".

"Cya Charlie!" Emmet said quickly as he left. Edward shook his head and his brothers childish actions. He had a short stare off with Embry and I could have sworn I saw his lips move the slightest bit. He gave me a quick smiled and followed after Emmet leaving me with Embry alone.

Oh, super...

**Embry's POV**

Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte.

She knows, she knows, she knows.

What the hell was I going to do?

Should I tell her about what we really were?

Should I tell her she was my imprint, my love and my life?

Would she freak out?

Would she speak to me again?

Argh! This was just like at her "Welcome back" bonfire.

Bonfire…

Emily took heaps of pictures that day. And Rosalie did call to say she was remembering really quickly with the help of them.

I ran out of Emily's house and phased with only one thing in my mind.

I leaped over the border, but soon came to a stop when I saw Edward on a bolder with his head in his hands.

_Edward? I asked a little concerned._

"I'm fine, Embry. I just have a bit of a head ache,"

_Vamps get head aches?_

"Well I didn't until Charlie came along and found out about my power,"

I smiled at the mention of Charlotte.

_What did she do?_

"Lets just say, she has very loud and annoying thoughts. Oh so very loud,"

I barked out a laugh.

"We need to hurry it up. Charlotte sent me to get you to speed up." He winced.

We ran a bit faster to the house. I phased back, slid on some shorts and ran into the Cullen's house and up the stairs.

"You cheated!" Emmet argued

"Pay up Mr Sore loser," Charlotte ordered. I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face.

"Charlie! I don't have money,"

"Don't lie, Emmet. You have heaps of money!"

"Fine! But I bet I'll win next game. $30?"

"You're on!"

Edward walked in with me behind him. I heard Charlotte gasp and she stared at my half naked body. Her eyes soon met mine as I raised an eyebrow and all her blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Hey," she said. Her voice gave me goosebumps. It was perfect. I missed the sound of it so much.

"Hey," I replied smugly.

"Come on Emmet," I heard Edward said. I couldn't stop looking at Charlotte. It had been too long since I last saw her…well to me anyway. "Wrestling?" he asked after a few moments of silence

"Cya Charlie!" Emmet said quickly while he ran out the door.

Edward turned to me and stared me down.

"Don't do anything stupid or phase in the room near her or so help me…" he hissed in vampire speed. He had become closer to Charlie, almost brother and sister like.

"Trust me, Edward. I would cut off my legs before that would happen,"

He nodded slightly, gave Charlotte a quick smile and left leaving me and Charlotte alone.

Oh, Super...

* * *

**You've got to admit that Eddie deserved that :) I'm not an Edward liker or whatever but I wanted to make him...more cooler? Nicer? Brotherlier? **

**Is Brotherlier even a word? :S**

**Hoped you liked it**

**Any more ideas would be great!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**And hopefully...Thanks for pressing that Blue button that says "Review this Chapter" **

***wink wink***


	23. Don't hate us

**Sup world! ;)**

**This chapter is kinda going to repeat a lot in the story but in Rosalie's POV. So i hope thats ok with you. :) Don't hate me. Charlotte and Embry time is coming up.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and ideas! They are so awesome and are helping me alot! So please give me more! :D**

**Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the supernatural-ly-ness of this story.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I rested my head on Emmet's chest and sighed. I just came back from a hunt to hear that Charlotte knows about us being vampires and now she's interrogating Embry. Did she hate me because I lied? Would she remember about her true past? About Toby?

"Don't worry, Rose. Charlotte doesn't hate any of us," Emmet said while rubbing my arm softly.

"And if she does remember Toby," Edward growled his name, "we will all help her through."

I nodded once and let my mind drift back to when Charlotte came into our lives.

"_SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" shouted a deep loud voice. I heard two fast beating hearts and one soft and slowing one and could smell the faint stench of dog._

_Alice quickly opened the door and gasped. The smell of blood, wet dog and sweat flooded the house. Emmet, Jasper and I held our breaths incase we lashed out._

"_Carlisle!" Alice called. as I made my way to the front of the house to see what was going on._

_As I walked through the doors that lead to the front hall and saw what the fuss was about. It was a girl in the arms of a shaking broken mut. He barer body was dripping in her own blood and her limbs twisted, broken and sticking out in places they weren't meant to. One look at her and I knew she was raped. _

_Carlisle took her out of the dogs arms, ran up stairs and ordered someone to call Edward to help which Alice did right away._

"_What the fuck happened?" Emmet asked, "What's going on?"_

"_It's a long story…" Embry struggled out._

"_We're listening, dogs," I hissed._

"_Her name is Charlotte. She…she has been apart of our family since she was a baby. When she was four her father started to abuse her and her mother and by the age of seven Charlotte's mother died and she been…raped ever since. Years past and one day when I phased, Toby, Charlotte's father, almost killed Charlotte. We took her to the hospital and she was saved and Embry imprinted on her" Quil explained and Embry winced in the background while staring into space._

_Raped ever since she was 7? That monster!_

" _She was getting better until one day we found out her father escaped from gaol and was a vampire working for Victoria. He kidnapped Charlotte and was close to hurting her but we came in a killed him. Again she was getting better until she found out her mother was alive and living with another family."_

_I couldn't help but shake my head at that. The mother lived on as if Charlotte didn't exsit._

"_On the day of the new born war, Charlotte was kidnapped by her mother and taken to live with her and her family. When Charlotte managed to run away to contact us, but she again was taken away, by her father who survived for reasons unknown. When we final tracked them down…it was too late. And now hear we are." Quil finished._

_I was speechless. Raped ever since she was a child, abandoned by her mother, beaten everyday of her life, kidnapped again and again and then raped by a vampire...I couldn't imagin the pain she went through. It made my story seem tiny. And now she was fighting for her life up there and if worst came to worst she was going to get bitten._

_Even though I hate that fact so much I wasn't going to let her die._

_._

_._

_._

"_She's going to be fine," Carlisle announced as he and Edward walked in to room, "you can visit her now.". Embry ran into the room she was in._

_I sighed, "How was it?" I asked_

"_She wasn't going to make it at first. I have never seen so much damage..." Carlisle said looking into space._

_._

_._

_._

_Embry walked in the room looking at me with hopeful eyes, but I shook my head._

_Sure the dog stank the room up but he had a connection with Charlotte, like I did._

"_Check up time," announced Carlisle as he walked in._

_A few minutes pass and Carlisle finished. "She seems to be doing great. She is one strong fighter," he smiled and then walked out of the room. Before he completely left he turned and said, "Rosalie, you should go hunt, you've been there for a week."_

_I sighed and nodded. As much as I didn't want to leave Charlotte, my throat was aching for blood._

_Stay strong, Charlotte, I thought as I walked away from the couple, One sleeping and one hoping._

_"Emmet, want to go hunting?" I asked my husband. He ran out of our room, swept me up in his arms and ran outside._

_._

_._

_._

"_Rosalie, Emmet! Welcome home!" Alice sang as she glided towards us, "Come see Charlie! You're going to love her!" she took our hands and dragged us towards Charlotte's room._

"_I need to get something really quickly! I'll be back," Emmet said while running off. Alice shrugged and then knocked on the door._

"_Charlie?" Alice asked after a moment of silence._

"_Oh, come in Alice," said a weak voice .We opened the door and walked in._

_Charlotte was really pretty and deep in thought. Her long brown hair flowed onto her white gown. Even though her sightly tanned body was covered in busies and bandages and her blue eyes dulled with sadness she looked beautiful. _

"_I'd like you to meet Rosalie," Alice introduced._

"_Hello, Charlotte. Are you feeling any better?" I asked and she nodded lightly._

"_I know you want to remember what happened to you, but you shouldn't force yourself to. These things take time and with that you need to be patient. It'll come to you sooner or latter." Alice said while walking up to the bed and squeezing Charlotte's hand_

"_And maybe some things are best to keep in the past," I said twirling a piece of my hair in her fingers, "so don't look too deeply. I would hate it if you remembered something you never wanted to think about again," I sighed as my past flashed in my mind._

_Charlotte nodded again, but more roughly than the last time and something clicked in her neck and she whimpered a bit._

"_CARLISLE! Come quick!" Alice yelled out._

"_I remember something," Charlotte said with tears beginning to pour out._

_Oh no…"What do you remember?" I asked when Carlisle came in to see her neck problem_

_"Someone…I'm not sure who…was strangling me. I-I told him to let go but he said "Are you enjoying this? Because it's going to get a lot worse,"…he was trying to kill me…but, I think it has happened before in my life, but no as strongly," she spluttered._

"_Maybe you've imagined it," Alice suggested giving me a quick glance._

"_No, no. I think it was quite real."_

_Carlisle cam in and checked on Charlotte's neck and told her to stop moving it so much. She was remembering thing that she wasn't supposed to! We needed to give her a distraction._

"_Alice, distraction," I said in vampire speed She nodded _

"_Want to watch a movie, Charlie?" Alice said after some thought._

"_Did I hear movie?" Boomed Emmet from our room, "let's watch the blue people!" _

_Oh dear lord, I thougt to myself, slapping my forehead, what have we done_

"_Hello! I'm Emmet and you're Charlotte!" Emmet greeted as he came in._

_After and argument about what to watch we all settled down and pressed , being impatient was bopping up and down and Alice was watching with so much attention, commenting every now and again about the fashion._

_But Charlotte was hardly watching at all. She was thinking hard about something. Trying to remember her past._

_._

_._

_._

_I walked into Charlotte's room a few minutes after Embry left to see Charlie staring at a box with photos and paper._

"_Charlie, have a break. You look like your head is going to explode!" I exclaimed laughing abit at her reaction._

"_Sorry. But, I'm remembering so much! I remember Jacob and Quil- they were my best friends- and Emily and how to make brownies and I can kind of remember everyone else but not so much, but I can remember-"_

"_Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there," I smiled, shaking my head, "You're doing great, Charlotte, but slow it down,"._

_She chucked lightly at herself and I couldn't help but smile at that. She was getting so much better and colour was appearing on her cheeks. Like Embry said before, this girl was a little piece of sun shine on a rainy day._

"_Ok, I will. But there was something else. I can sort of remember when I was younger, I was making cookies with a woman. I'm not sure who she is though,"_

_I gasped. No, no, no! She can't remember her mother! I cover my shock by a forced smile , "Don't worry about it for now, Charlie. Lunch is almost done and Edward wants you to meet someone," I rolled her eyes slightly. Charlotte's recovinging and Edward decides to bring his human with him who Charlotte could remember because she hung out with the Bella's mutt…Way to go! "He'll come up in 30 minutes or so with her."_

_I walked closer to her and took the box away. She was just about the complain but I told her that it was just for now._

_Esme came in with Charlotte's food and soon Edward arrived with Bella. I glared at them for a moment._

"_Don't say anything stupid," I hissed_

"_You know I won't, Rosalie," Edward said back._

_"I got to go, Charlie. I need to check on Emmet and stop him from destroying everything. No more looking in that box for now ok?" _

_She agree reluctantly and mumbled "For now," and then I left.._

_I few minutes after I left I heard and increasing heart rate and the words "House full of vampires."_

_I knew this was going to happen._

"_Everyone out of the house, Charlotte can only handle so many vampires," Alice said loud enough for all of us to hear._

_Please don't hate us Charlie._

_Please don't hate us for lying._

And so now we were back from being away from the house and heard that Embry was trying to explain about the wolves. We were trying our best no to listen to their conversation.

But then we heard a scream

Charlotte's scream

* * *

**Oh my! Why did she scram? What will happen next? O.o**

**Sorry about this chapter if it seemed like it was repeating everything again and it was a bit boring... :S But i wanted to get something posted for you guys so there! :)**

**Thanks for reading !**

**And**

**Thanks for reviewing (if you do it xD)**


	24. The Good, the bad

**Wello, wello, wello! :D Long time no read, huh? :) **

**Sorry guys! Thanks for being awesome and waiting! :D**

**This chapter has a few flash backs (*cough* a few...) So even more for that.**

**Anywaaaays! Bon appetit! :P**

**Disclaimer- ...I like cherry cola xD**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

"You want to sit down or something? I'm going to guess this will take awhile," I smiled softly. He nodded and sat far away from me. He was frowning and looked nervous, not his usual happy self whenever he cam here. "Embry whats-"

"I worried...that you'll hate me after this,"

"I could never hate you, Em," I said softly. Something sparked in his eyes and he smiled.

"Well do you remember there being a big bon fire for you?"

I scrunched my nose, trying to remember. "Kind of…" I said after some thought, "It was after I got back from the…hospital…right? Why was I there?"

Embry winced a little but coverd it quickly.

"I might get back to that later," he replied.

"Might?" I reapeted

"You…might not wan to remember,"

"Embry, I want to remember my life. The good, the bad and the ugly. You have no idea how it's like not knowing who you are and nearly all of your life gone…Please?"

He sighed and agreed.

"I'll tell you what I am first and then…we'll see," he announced.

"Do you remember the tribal legends? The one about the cold ones-"

"the Quileute tribe being descendants from wolves," I cut him off, "I can kind of remember listening to…Jake's dad telling us them to us at the beach."

He nodded, "Yeah…well, you might think this is crazy or a dream again…but they're all true,"

I gasped.

_I heard things of that I hadn't before. Imprinting sounded so romantic._

_After he had finished everyone turned to me. Embry spoke up._

_"What do you think about the legends?"_

_I paused and thought, "I love them. They're so exciting and interesting,"_

_He smiled for a second and then became serious again, I could see a hint of worry in his eyes, "What would you think if I told you all the ledges were true?" he asked._

_I took longer to answer on this one. "I would think…that you were pranking on me or something,"_

_It went silent for a while._

_"It's no a prank, they're true,"_

_"What?"_

_"They're true. All of them. Werewolves, vampires…everything. Charlotte…we're werewolves," As he said that a chocolate coloured wolf came out of the bushes and I gasped. I looked in his eyes and saw…_

_"Quil…?" He nodded, "Oh boy…oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…It's another dream isn't it? I'm dreaming, definitely dreaming…and soon I will wake up and I will be back home with blood all over me…"_

_Quil whined and the others winced and shook lightly._

_"Charlotte, look at me," whispered Embry so I turned to him, "It's true, we are shape shifters, we protect people from bloodsuckers, we turn into wolves, all the other Hollywood crap is fake…" I closed my eyes and began to breathe hardly._

Oh…My…God

Werewolves

"I remember…I remember you saying that!"

His smile widened. "Do you remember what I said about imprinting?"

"No…I remember what it is though; it's like love at first sight only 20 times stronger. Nothing else matters…"

Embry sighed and I could barely hear him mumble, "Here goes nothing…"

"Charlotte…I imprinted on you,"

…

"Charlie?" Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

_"Has anyone else…i-imprinted?"_

_"Yeah, Embry has," smirked Paul. Oh shit, he has, probably some prettier looking person. Worries confirmed._

_"O-oh…on who?" I dared my self to ask._

_"You, Charlotte," and then he kissed me _

_"Charlotte Smith, I had a crush on you since I was 9; I always loved you and would love you even if I didn't imprint. I would never love you because I have to because I was already in love with you in the first place and it will never change."_

_I smiled but it slowly turned to a frown. "So you still love me even if I am in a wheel chair?"_

_"Of course," he said while kissing me and from that moment I knew nothing could tear us apart. Nothing._

_"Wait, Embry! Can you please stay with me…tonight?" I asked. He smirked and closed the door and sat next to me and held my had._

_"Of course, Charlotte," he smiled and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips. He always knew how to make me happy._

_"I love you, you know that?" Embry said all of a sudden._

_"Of course I do, you big dope!" I giggled, "But I love you more!"_

_"I doubt it," he sighed._

_"Well, don't, because it's true!"_

_"Wanna' bet, Lottie?"_

_"Nope,"_

_"Then I win!"_

_"I said I didn't want to bet, not that I give up!"_

_"Prove that you love me more then,"_

_"Fine!" And with that I grabbed his face and kissed his lips with all the love I had within me._

_"I win!" I exclaimed._

_"Nope, I still love you more,"_

_"Then, you prove it," and he kissed me, but this kiss was…amazing. Full of love and passion._

_"Did I win?" he asked me, panting a little._

_"Hm…"_

_"Lottie,"_

_"Ok, ok! You win!" I giggled._

_"You won't stay angry for long," he said huskily. I shivered._

_"Try me," I challenged._

_He began to kiss my neck slowly. And I shivered._

_"Give up," he whispered._

_Don't let him get to you, be strong. I thought to myself._

_"N-nope! Not a-at all!" I stuttered. I could feel him smile on my neck._

_"Fine, I'll keep going,"_

_I closed my eyes. He was evil._

_His mouth worked his way up to mine. I gave up and kissed him back. He slid his tongue into my mouth and played with mine for a while. I moaned softly._

_After we pulled away for air he smirked at me._

_"I win, once again!"_

_"Yeah, yeah," I smiled._

_"I won't get hurt. None of us will," he smirked at me and I smiled back._

_"You better not, or I won't talk to you for 2 days,"_

_"You wouldn't…"_

_I smiled cheekily at him and kissed one last time._

_"You better come home,"_

"We were together," I said to myself. Embry nodded once walking slowly over to my bed.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me, I mean, it's got to be a lot to take in and I don't want you to feel pressured into this relationship because of-"

I grabbed the top of his shorts closer and then moved his head toward mine with the arm that wasn't in so much pain and kissed him. It gave me a warm and safe feeling. That no one would hurt me. That Embry wouldn't leave me.

We pulled apart and I smirked up at him. "You talk to much," I said with a wink. He chuckled sightly.

"I love you, Embry," I whispered

"I love you too, so, so much," he said, almost looking like he was about to cry, "You don't know how much I wanted you to say those words to me."

"Well, I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I said, a few tear began to run down my face, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated over and over again

He laughed gently and kissed me again.

He definitely wasn't the one who hurt me. It was Embry for goodness sake! He imprinted on me. He loved me.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I spoke, "Embry, tell me the truth…Why am I here?" I asked, he vibrated a little but it died down instantly by a touch of my hand.

"You'll regret hearing it…"

"The good, the bad and the ugly, Embry," I protested.

He took a breath, "It's a long story and if I say all of it here I will defiantly phase in front of you."

"well, shorten it…make it sound less painful for yourself,"

"Nothing can make it less painful," he mumbled squeezing his eyes closed.

He took another breathe to calm down and started again.

"You were taken away from me to many times to count and all by the two people that should always be there for you. They hurt you emotionally and physically."

Two people that always should have been there for me...

_I open the door and slowly walk in. "Father?" I smelt beer…Oh dear god, this isn't good._

_"Maria! You're late!" He slurred. Maria was the name of my mother. She pasted away when I was 7. She went through the same treatment. She died because of him, but everyone believes it was something elce. He slapped me across the face and kicked me in the gut. I whimpered. He was hurting me harder than usual._

_"Please! I'm sorry! I lost track of time dad," Oh no, it slipped._

_"DON'T CALL ME DAD!" He yelled in my ear, "Call me master…" he tried to say seductively. It failed. He pulled down his pants. "Don't scream or I will kill you."_

_WHO IS HE!" he yelled_

_"He's my friend,"_

_"SURE! He's probably the police! Are you trying to send me to gaol?"_

_"No dad! He's my friend," I yelled back, I was fed up with him. I turned to Quil, "Quil you should go, I can handle this, he just had a rough day." He didn't move an inch. But he started to shake. I saw Sam's gang walk towards us. Bad idea…_

_"DON'T YELL AT ME AND DON'T CALL ME FATHER!" he screamed. Quil shook more. Dad saw Sam and became angrier. "MORE POLICE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARIA!" He grabbed my arm and dug his nails into it and I whimpered in pain. All the boys were shaking now. Sam grabbed Quil and pushed him into the forest and followed the other boys stayed and watched with pained eyes_

_"Go with Sam, I'll handle him," I pleaded and they left. My "father" pulled me into the house and smashed me against the stairs and I cried in pain.._

_"HOW DARE YOU BRING POLICE TO MY HOME!" he screamed in my ear while he pulled my hair. He kicked my stomach and slammed me into the wall. "You're going to die today, Maria," He said with a smirk._

_Oh please, no…_

_"Maria, long time, no see!" sang a voice I never wanted to hear again._

_It's a dream, it's a dream, wake up! WAKE UP!__ I screamed in my mind but I didn't wake up._

_I looked up to see his face. Not much had changed, only that he was pale, beautiful and had blood-red eyes. Toby._

_"Let the games begin!" he smirked _

_"What do you want from me? Haven't I suffered enough?" I screamed. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I knew that the pack were going to save me. They had to._

_He slapped me in full strength and I screamed. I remeberd how Embry told me how strong vamps were, I guess I didn't really know. I am just a weak human to the immortal._

_"I guess you haven't learnt when you were a child when I said not to scream," he hissed, "or I would kill you."_

_Charlotte? Is that really you?" I asked. It sounded so familiar. Warm and motherly. A voice I haven't heard in years…it reminded me of…_

_"Mum?"_

_"Well, if you can remember, your father bashed me up pretty bad and I was taken out side. He thought I would rot and die slowly, but instead…I was saved…A hiker named Steve was walking around the forest area and came across me. He took me to hospital and never left my side. I made a story about a bear and he believed me. I got out of hospital and Steve and I got married two years later and we had beautiful twins. A boy and a girl…"_

_"You got married…you had twins…YOU LIVED LIKE I NEVER EXSISTED?" I yelled. "How could you? Everyday I would suffer and there was no one there to hold me like I held you. I was just a little girl mum. JUST A LITTLE GIRL! Didn't you feel guilty? Did you ever think of me?"_

_"You were in the room…you kidnapped me?"_

_"Calm down, dear. The twins are sleeping,"_

_"You think I care about the Twins?"_

_I began to breathe heavily. This was not happening. She couldn't have._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Quite a while outside of Forks, but I can't tell you anything else or you'll be calling those boy you hang out with."_

_"How…How did you find me?"_

_"I have friends in Forks and La Push too. The told me you always hung out there."_

_"Why did you take me?"_

_"You know why, honey, I need you in my life…"_

_"Well, now you do," I mumbled under my breath._

_"Aw! Poor Lottie Wottie is crying!" he mocked concerned, "Poor baby!" He was right in front of me before I could blink and pulled my arm._

_Pop!_

_I screamed and he laughed._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Lottie! I didn't think I pulled that hard! Maybe this will help," he unhand cuffed me and grabbed my throat and lifted me of the ground._

_"Let-go," I coughed. He laughed in reply._

_"Are you enjoying this? Because it's going to get a lot worse…"_

_He threw me onto the floor. Something cracked in my body and I gave another scream. He began to punch me. It was A LOT worse then when he was human. Every punch broke something with in me making everything hurt more and more._

_"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. My arm was dislocated and throbbing painfully, I couldn't breathe and I could hardly see but I could make out Toby slowly taking his pants off and smirking at me. "Now…don't scream or I'll kill you…just like old time, huh, Lottie?"_

I began to scram and thrash around in the bed ignoring that pain I felt.

My mother and my Father.

Embry was right. I do regret remembering.

* * *

**AHH! She. Remembers. EVERYTHING! O.o**

**Oh my god!**

**Eeeeeeee!**

**Now I neeeeeed your help...Please answer these questions-**

**1. How long should this story go on for? 30 chappies? 40?**

**2. Does anyone have any ideas?**

**3. Anyone watch the Youth Olymipics? Go Aussie! xD xD**

**Thanks Peoples! Reeeeeeeeviews are awwesome! ;D *hint hint***


	25. Lost

**Guys! I'm really, really sorry! This chapter is going to be very very very short. Don't kill me when i say the next thing, ok?**

**I started a new story...**

**I'M SORRY! The idea, bugged me for to long and I just had to upload it...**

**Only Her**

**It's basically about a girl named Elanora who moved from Australia to Forks with her adopive perants. She scared about getting close to anyone, because there is a vampire that is a bit possecive of her and will kill everyone in his path to get her. She meets a depressed Jacob Black and falls in loveee (na-duh!).**

**Preview- "ELLIE! RUN!" cried the man I loved in a pained voice. But it was too late. The monster's teeth sunk into my skin and I shrieked in pain. I felt his venom pump through me. Like fire ripping through my veins. Poison. Pain. Death**

**Lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer- I own every flipping thing you reaaaaaad**

* * *

**Edward's POV (A/N- O.o)**

"Charlotte! Calm down! Breathe!" Embry tried to sooth. Rosalie, Emmet and I barged into the room.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Emmet.

"She remembers everything," Embry whimpered.

We all stopped and all anyone could hear was Charlotte's screams and pleads for it all to stop. This was never meant to happen. She was never meant to remember all that pain. I looked into her thoughts.

_No, no, no, no! Make it stop! Please stop! I can't breathe! Someone help me!_

"Emmet hold down, Charlie. Rosalie call Carlisle. Alice, tell Jasper to send calm waves out, Embry I need you to calm her down as much as you can," they all nodded and did as they were told.

Emmet looked pained while he held his little sister who was thrashing and screaming louder and louder. Embry was begging her to stop and saying sorry over and over again. Rosalie was sobbing on the phone and Alice ran off in record speed to find Jasper.

Charlotte gave another pricing scream and thrashed around harder.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO! IT HURTS!" she cried.

Carlislie and Jasper came in exceedingly fast. Jasper sent out strong calm waves but there was no use, so Carlisle had to drug her.

After her screams died down completely and she was resting we all remained silent. Untill Embry ran out of the room shaking.

Our little sister knew everything and there was no way she could forget.

**Embry's POV**

I was so stupid! She remembered me and that made me so happy that I would answer anything she asked, I told her who tried to kill her? I was the worst guy ever!

_Embry. I heard a howl, what's-,_ Sam thought and saw my memories, _Oh crap…_

Everyone phased in and saw and began to howl.

_My sister, in so much pain…_

_You idiot Embry! Why the fuck did you tell her?_

_No…this can't be happening_

_What are we going to do_

_Our sunshine…_

_Lost…_

_

* * *

_

**I'M SORRY! :( I feel really bad!**

**And do you know what the worst part is?**

**I won't update untill the school holies! :( The next few weeks are assessment weeks and I need to study and all that.**

**I hope you read my other story and like it as much as you liked this one! :D**

**OHH! Before I forget! I need ideas! Since all you lovely people want me to write more chaps. I have a huge idea for the end but I need your help for whats in between. **

**QUESTION-**

**I really need to know, Should there be a Nessie and if so, should Jake imprint on Nessie or another girl?**

**Thank you Guys! And I'll see you in a few weeks :D**

**_Please Reeeeview! And make my day! Like you always do!_**


	26. Our normal

**I am so so sorry I disappeared for a while. I have kinda lost motivation for this story :( I'm thinking of ending it, but I have one idea that might be a compleate disaster or something that might keep this story alive...**

**Anywaaaays! This chappie is going to be another REEEEEEEALLY short one, sorry! :)**

**Disclaimer- Twilight is owned by its amazing writer...not me :(**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I sighed as I tapped my fingers on the table. Where the hell was he? He should have been here ages ago.

"Patients, young one," Emmet chuckled, "You're man will be here soon."

"Be careful over there, Charlie," Alice warned.

"You haven't seen these…people in months-almost a year," Rosalie exclaimed, "a lot can change in that time."

"I agree," Jasper smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'd hate it if you'd get hurt there," Edward sighed, "Promise me you'll be safe."

"And that you'll visit us from time to time!" Esme added, "I need to see my baby girl sometimes!"

"We'll miss you, Charlotte. You'll always be welcomed," Carlisle said

"Say hi to everyone there for us. And tell Jake not to give up," Bella ended.

I smiled at them all. They had really become my family over the past months. Embry had come back to me and hardly left the house. Our relationship was back together again and we were both happy. .Edward and Bella had finally gotten married and came home after a short honeymoon. In the end Bella decided not to have…it because she had a feeling things wouldn't go well. Bella was changed and she and Rosalie are coming to an understanding, becoming friends and are thinking of adoption with their husbands. Bella's self control was amazing and she soon became almost like sisters with me. Jasper soon became my brother and gained more control over his blood lust and today, I was leaving the Cullen's house to live in La Push.

Suddenly the group of vampires gasped and held their breaths as Embry entered the house.

"Bout time, Em," I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Embry smiled my favourite smile at me and kissed my head, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I said and then turned to the people who saved me, "thank you, for everything. For being amazing, for living with me even if I was annoying," I winked and Edward, "loud and an emotional freak. You've done so much for me and it would take me ages to repay you for it."

"Coming to visit us is a good start," Rosalie announced

"And stop singing the annoying song in your head all the time," Edward said.

"I'm not sure I could do that, Edward, but I can definitely visit,"

I said my final goodbyes and Embry then pushed my wheelchair to his car and we were off. I sang along to the radio, feeling absolutely free and happy. The nightmares had stopped as soon as Embry visited again.

Embry soon joined in to singing Bruno Mars' Billionairesinging a little of tune, but who cares? I was coming home, with my man by my side.

To say I wasn't nervous, I'd be lying. I was seeing the pack again after so long. What if they judged me for being around vampires? What if they forgot about me?

The love of my life laughed at my jitteriness, "Charlie, calm down. You've got nothing to be nervous about," he kissed me on the lips quick and sweet, "they loved you like crazy before, they'll love you like crazy again, but not as crazy as I love you."

I shook my head, "Of course and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Embry pulled up near a beach- 1st Beach I reminded myself- helped me out and pushed me towards a bon fire surrounded by people.

"Welcome home!" they all said with smiles on their faces and a feeling of déjà vu came over me.

I remembered all of them and their happy faces and they all welcomed me back with opened arms. For the rest of the night we laughed and ate and told stories and memories. Sadly Jacob wasn't here because he was in a deep depression, but Quil told be to forget about it. I was so thankful that no one spoke about what happened in the past and that no one judged me. Jared, Paul and Sam were happy to have their sister back, Leah and the girls were also happy to have their sister back too. I met the new members of the pack- Collin and Brady- who are exactly like little Seth's (more little brothers! Yay!) and now everything is back to normal…well, our normal.

* * *

**:) Naaww!**

**I know..this chap was quick and strange and whatever-ish...**

**To my fellow Jacob lovers, never fear! Jake will be happy soon ;) **

**To all the Jake\Nessie lovers, I'm sorry guys! No Ness in this story...but...**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this story, even when its almost gone :) You guys are amazing**

**Please review and give me ideas and whatever, if you'd like to to do or not to do my idea that might make or break this story, tell me!**

**Thanks again! xD**


	27. Authors Note sorry

**Dear my lovely readers,**

**Please, oh, please don't eat me :(**

**I know you all cannot wait to find out what happens next xD I am too!**

**But, sadly, my lap top with "Only Her," and "Charlotte,"…died…every thing is gone…**

**Well, actually…it has a random virus. As I was just finishing the next chappie for "Only her" and about to begin another chap for "Charlotte" (its been AGES since I've done that! O.o Sorry "Charlotte" readers!)…it went "KA-POW! I don't like how you write and Facebook and fanfic and whatever on me so I'm going to kill your happiness and get a virus,". DARN THAT!**

**Before you all send me reviews saying "you should have saved it on a USB! Tsk, tsk!", etc and never read this story again, let me tell you…I have learnt my lesson…**

**ANY WAAAYS! You all might have to wait a bit more or I shall write the next chapter for "Only Her"…again…and start another chap for "Charlotte" on the family computer! You pick :)**

**Again, I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait. You've all been so awesome and supportive in your reviews. I promised myself I wouldn't do Author Notes or whatever in a whole chapter. But I hope you guys can stick with this story for a bit longer, I'd love that so much! I will try and get it up and make it better so you guys get an epic chappie that (hopefully) you will LOOOOOVVVEEE**

**From your Oh-so-sad-about-her-mean-evil-laptop-which-she-loves-so-much-getting-a-virus author, sun-shine99**


	28. Happy New Year!

**Well, hello there!**

**After months of wait, here it is! :) Thank you to those who have been so awesome and waited! It mean's alot :)**

**OK! So you've might have noticed that this story came up with no chapter 28 a few hours ago...WELL, i did upload it, ready for you to read it, but I read through the reviews for the last chapter when I found and AMAZING idea (which will make this story last a little longer...hopefully) and so i deleated chapter 28 to do it all again! :) So I'm sorry for the confusion...if there was any :P**

**I dedicate this chapter to the readers that waited, that reviewed, that faved, that alerted, that read and that loves this story! YOU GUYS RULE! xD**

**And to especially .WOLF who gave me this idea and who always reads my story! THANK YOOOOOU!**

**Let's move on...**

**Disclaimer- actually...I'm going to claim it now! Because disclaiming it is very depressing :)**

**Claimer- I OWN IT ALL! Mwhahahahahaha! **

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

I sighed happily, feeling the sand beneath my feet looking at the happy dancing family around me. I was finally…mostly healed and was slowly learning to walk again. Everything was turning out great. Sam and Emily got married and had a little baby boy named Danny who was imprinted on by Leah- to everyone's surprise and happiness. Rachel and Paul and Kim and Jared also got married and both couples were expecting a child of their own very soon. Jake became the new alpha and destroyed the treaty with the Cullen's. The Cullen's were still very close friends of mine. And there have been no threats in a while so everyone could rest.

"Hello sunshine," said a voice from behind me, "Enjoying the sun rise?"

"Welcome back Embry," I greeted facing him, he gave me a long loving kiss and slide next to me and moved his arm around me, "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied. We sat their in a comfortable silence staring out at the dark sea and the starry skies.

"OH! Before I forget what I got up for…" Embry said digging into his pocket, pulling out a medium box, "Just a New Years Ever present from yours truly." He grinned, but it looked nervous.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and opened the box. It was a book, I opened it and saw that it had pictures of everyone and writing, "Wow" I said flicking through the pages, "This is..." but before I could finish something glittery caught my eyes tied by red ribbon that was used as a book mark…

A ring…

"Ten, nine, eight…"

"Embry," I breathed. He took the book from me and untied the ring and got on one knee in front of me.

"Seven, six…"

"I cannot see my life without you and I don't want to. I always want you by my side and no where else. I love you so, so, so much that I can't even express. So, will you, Charlotte Clearwater, marry me?"

"Three, two…"

My mouth was locked in place for a few seconds before I squealed loudly and jumped on him, "YES, YES, YES!" I screamed covering his face in kisses

"One, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Embry slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me with all his love and a returned it while the fireworks banged and boomed in the dark night, sending colour everywhere. Then what felt like a few minutes of kissing I yelled out, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO EMBRY CALL!"

Embry laughed and kissed me again, "You have no idea how happy you've made me," he said.

"I think I have an idea," I replied.

**One Week Later**

"What about this for Embry?" I asked, showing the t-shirt that I thought would suite my fiancé to little Claire, she giggled and clapped her hands which made me smile, "Ok, I'll get it for him."

Quil came up towards me and him imprint smiling, "You will not believe what just happened."

"What?" I asked, hobbling towards on my crutches him, "Where did Embry and Jake get to?"

"Jake imprinted," Quil spluttered out, "On a girl who works at the shop over there," he pointed outside to a café.

"Wow! Good for him," I said happily. I was great that Jake had found his reason.

"But the weird thing is…she looks kind of like of you…"

I put the shirt down and followed Quil out of the shop to the café. Jake was staring at a died blond haired girl serving at another table while Embry-on the other side of him- was laughing silently to himself. "Oh, give the guy a break," said Quil-who was holding Claire up with one hand- to Embry, sitting next to Jake who was still staring at the girl. I sat next to Embry and place my crutches beside us.

"So, that's her?" I said peering behind us to the girl who was facing away.

"Yeah…" Jake said dreamily and I smiled at him.

"I'm happy for ya, Jakey!" I said reaching over to pinch his cheeks, "All grown up!"

We all started to talk about how much Jake had changed until,

"May I take your order?"

I turned to see the girl who Jake had imprinted on and she did look like me in a way. Her facial features kind of looked like mine, but her eyes were blue…exactly like the mother who kidnapped me…

We looked at each other with wide eyes. _Were we related or something?_

"See, I told you," Quil whispered.

.

.

.

"My biological parents were T-Toby and Maria Smith," I told Chelsea, as she introduced herself as. We both agreed we must be related somehow, one of our…parents was not being faithful. We were all seated outside the shop for her break so we could understand what was going on. Jake and Chelsea were next to each other sitting on the ground with Quil and Claire on the other side of them and Embry and I were leaning against the wall

"I think my mother was named Maria…but she left when I was born," Chelsea sighed

"Wait, how old are you?" Embry asked

"17," she replied. _One year younger…_" I think dad has a picture of my mother at home…I think we should see it and get an explanation."

We all agreed and her co-worker said he could take her shift for today. She then lead us out side the shops to a house near by.

"Dad," she called out, "I'm back!"

"So soon?" said a muffled voice through the door, it then opened revealing a middle aged man, "I thought you'd be…who are they?"

"Dad, do you have a picture of my real mother?" Chelsea asked.

"I…uh…" the man hesitated looking at me with confused eyes.

"Please?"

"Oh, alright…come in…" As we all walked in I felt his eyes on me. He soon walked ahead into another room while Chelsea lead us to the living room and we all sat down.

"Here we are," said the man coming back, holding a photo, "Your mother…"

Chelsea took the photo and moved towards me to show it.

"Oh my god…" I said, with tears beginning to prick my eyes. It was her…

* * *

**GASP! :O Oh my gooooosssh! **

**:D Yay! Thanks for reading guys!**

**More ideas for this story would be LOVELY! And now a question...**

**What are some really awesome baby names? :) **

**Please review and...yeah! **


	29. Gosh I love him

**I'm baaaack :)**

**What my excuse for not updating? I lost my usb...**

**Long story O.o**

**Anyways...like my other story "Only her" I want to see how many people are still reading this so I can see if I should continue or not :)**

**So enjoy this REAAAALLY short chappie (probably the shortest so far) and yeah!**

**Disclaimer- You know it already :) Don't need to repeat myself!

* * *

  
**

Charlotte's POV

"I loved Maria…" said the man looking at the photo in his hand, "Everything about her. I had known her for a long time, she went to the same high school as me, then the same work place for a few years. She got married to…what was his name? Toby Smith. Oh everyone loved Toby! So smart and handsome, but I could see right through him. He was like a bubble ready to pop at any moment. I invited Maria to my apartment to tell her what a huge mistake she was making, being married to him…even having a child with him! I told her that she could have done so much better, that she still could

"She admitted that she did have feelings for me but could not act on them- she was a married woman with a child to look after. But I couldn't have it," He sighed and looked up at us, "Chelsea was born a year after-we covered Maria's pregnancy with a "job" in New York. A beautiful baby girl. I was so happy, but Maria was not. I told her we could stay in New York forever- Maria, Chelsea and I- we would be happy and safe. But she returned home to her beloved Husband and child

"I soon came home too, two or three years after to hear that Maria was killed by a vicious animal attack in the forest of La Push. I was horrified and didn't know what to do, so I decided to start a new life and forget that she even existed." he finished.

"That…that was why…"I mumbled to myself, tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"This has been all touching and whatever, but we've got to talk somewhere else," Embry said quickly, probably sensing my sadness and pain. He was so amazing like that. He helped me up and I turned to the family.

"Thank you for telling us this…" I said to the man and then turned to Chelsea, "We'll keep in touch…hang out and get to know each other better, sounds good?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes and we both traded details. Jake told us he would catch up with us later; he wanted to speak to Chelsea.

I stumbled out of the house, Embry put his arm around me. I couldn't believe it…what just happened…

I found my half sister

I actually had a sister

Should I be happy? Upset?

Embry lead me to a park bench

"That's why he abused her and "killed" her. H-he was upset…angry at her for lying to him, cheating on him. And once he was done with her…he turned on me…I-I…I don't…can't-" I mum\bled putting my head in my hands.

"Sh…It'll be ok," Embry held me close and whispered comfortingly in my ear. Quil excused himself, saying that he needed to take Claire home.

"What's going to happen? Should get back in contact with Maria?" I choked.

Embry thought for a moment, "Maybe, maybe not…we'll have to see what happened, but for now, we'll have to get on with our normal lives."

"Yeah and our lives are definitely normal," I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, feeling much better.

Gosh, I love this guy.

* * *

**Who doesn't love Embry? :D **

**So...remeber to review to tell me if you're still reading this story**

**It has come along way hasn't it :)**

**Thanks guys! Byee!**


	30. Knowing Them

**Hehe...hey..guys :)**

**Please...don't shoot me...**

**I read all your reviews on how much you guys missed this story and how you were all so excited it's back and...well...**

**I dissapeared again...**

**Well I'm back! (again)**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOORRRRRRRYYYY!**

**I know I probably lost a couple of people just then, but I just want you to know I love you guys so much. Some of you have been with me since the beginning and I just...love you guys so much!**

**I actually wrote this part just after I posted the last chapter and got my first review back xD And then I had assessments and tests and homework and...you get the point...(excuses, excuses)**

**So...if you're still reading this...and I hope you are...enjoy! xD**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

"CHARLIE!" the hyper girl I grew to love squealed as she hugged me tightly…well, not too tight.

"Hey Alice!" I smiled at her, "Nice to know you haven't changed."

"What were you expecting, a serious, strict woman with no emotion what so ever?" she said, suddenly becoming strict, then burst out laughing, "like that will ever happen!"

I shook my head at her as she stepped to the side to welcome me and Embry inside. "Oh Embry, I thought I smelt you," she said, poking fun at him, "I could smell you from a mile away! When was the last time you had a wash?"

"Ha, ha, Alice! And all this time I thought you were the nice one," he smiled at her

"We all know that's a lie. I'm the nicest, awesomest one of all," boomed a voice. My smile widened and widened even more after hearing a smack and someone one telling someone to grow up.

"Emmet! Rose!"

"Charlie Warlie!" Emmet cheered bouncing towards us and was about to pick me up before Rosalie came in front of him and shook her head and the big oaf

"She's using crutches, Emmet. So, don't you dare even think about it," she said to him, she turned to me and smiled, "I thought you'd never come back!"

"Why would you think such a thing?" I scolded at her, "Of course I'd come back! This is my home too, you know."

"And we're so glad you think that," said the kind, motherly voice of the Cullen family, "Welcome back, Charlotte,"

"Hey, Esme and Carlisle," I greeted the two parents of the group, The rest of the Cullen's-Bella, Edward and Jasper- were behind them with friendly faces shining.

"Hope you took care of our little sister, Embry," Edward said.

"Yeah, she means a lot to us," Jasper agreed

"Of course, of course!" Embry defended, "Why wouldn't I protect her?"

"I'm glad you're back, Charllote," Bella smiled.

"OH…MY…GOD…" Alice screamed, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Alice…are you o-"

"YOU"RE ENGAGED!" Alice screamed even louder and began to run around the house in lighting speeds.

Oh dear…

"WHAT?"

"You're kidding! Right?"

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you both!"

"I BAGS PLANNING IT!" Alice yelled from the yard then zoomed her way inside.

"Well, that you have to work out with nearly all the population of girls in La Push," Embry grinned.

"I can take them!" said the small, preppy vampire.

"I'm sure you can, Alice," Jasper smiled warmly at her, "But before you do anything…rash, I think you should talk with them…ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alice sulked.

"When?"

"How?"

"Where?"

"And show us the ring!"

I laughed at the girls as the bombarded me with their questions while dragging me away, We all came into their extremely large lounge and sat down. Esme went into the kitchen and brought us back some snacks for us to eat.

"Where should we start?"

"From…when you left us,"

"Well…" I began and it all flowed out. The welcome back party, the proposal on new years, meeting my half-sister…and bits and pieces in between.

"Wows, Charlie, just…wows…" Emmet said

"Yeah, a half sister! I want to meet her!" Alice announced

"OH! You forgot the best part, Charlie!" Embry said poking me, "Jake imprinted on the half sis!"

Don't you hate that awkward silence when you don't know if the other people are happy or sad about the news you give them? I know I do…

"Really?" Esme said, breaking the silence, "I'm so happy for him!"

"Yeah, Jake deserves some one to love," Bella said, glad that Jake isn't sad anymore

I nodded in agreement with them and cuddled up with Embry. It was great to catch up with the Cullen's. They were all planning to go on a holiday up north for a few weeks. The girls promised they would get me heaps of clothes and gifts, but I told them they didn't need to

Knowing the Cullen's…they probably didn't listen.

Embry excused himself from the room after hearing his phone ring. I continued to laugh and play around with the Cullen kids.

"Charlie, you still owe me that rematch on racing," Emmet said turning on the tv and playsation, "$30, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Because you didn't want to believe that I beat a mean, old vampire!" I smirked, "Bring it, Emmie Gemmie!"

"You're on!" he replied and passed me a controller.

* * *

**And there we have it. After months of more wait...it's back!**

**Oh annnd I'm bringing back "Only Her" soon**

**And more news, I have a Wattpad! xD Woo!**

**CherryPanda**

**Go check out my non related twilight stories :)**

**Well, review, if you can. Fave, if you want...**

**Yeah, done!**


	31. Together

**Hi, again, after so long, again...**

**Lets get straight to it before you virtually attack me :S**

**Made it long so you'll possibly forgive me**

**Disclaimer: LALALALALALALALALALA there :) You know it already!**

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I felt like I would cry my eyes out. Leah did the finishing touches to my hair, Alice ordered me to close my eyes for my makeup, Emily and Rose gave me supportive words.

"If you cry and wreck the makeup, I won't talk to you again!" Alice threatened and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sue walked into the room with the white dress they had decided was perfect for me. She smiled softly at me. "Come on Charlotte, time to put the dress on."

I stood up and walked towards dress. Running my hands through it, I smiled.

Today was the day I would marry my prince

We would forever be side by side

"Hurry up, Charlie! We haven't got time for you to be sentimental," Leah said, "You just had to sleep in on your own wedding day, didn't you?"

I shrugged and grinned. She rolled her eyes, "Let's get going ladies! Everyone gets changed!"

…

After another hour of scrambling around, we were all finally in the cars and driving down to the beach. Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella smiled at me before getting in their own car. Embry and I both thought about inviting the Cullen's right away. They had helped both of us so much that we couldn't say no.

My half sister and her father were invited as well. I had bonded with her and her father so much that they had become my family too. Jake had told Chelsea about everything and they were one of the happiest couples I had ever met. I was so happy for them.

The whole pack was of course invited as well. Rachel and Paul had a baby girl named Clara and a few weeks later, Jared and Kim had a baby boy named Drake. There were already bets that they would grow up and fall in love. Everything was perfect.

We arrived and my nervousness increased. What would Embry think about my dress? Does he really want to marry me?

Leah, my best friend, poked my face and said, "You look flipping amazing and Embry probably be struggling to hold himself back," she winked and I smiled widely at her, "Good luck"

She left the car and went with the other brides maids; Chelsea, Rose and Alice. I stepped out of the car and took a deep shaky breath of the sea air.

"_Embry! Wait for me!" I panted, running after that silly boy in the superman cape_

"_Run faster Lottie! You can never catch me! I'm the best!" he stuck his tongue out at me. I began to wonder, again, why did mum make me play with such a bully?_

"_No you're not Em-waahh!" I tripped over a rock and fell face first into the sand._

_Fast footsteps came towards me. "Charlotte, are you ok? Please don't die! I like you"_

_I pushed myself up from the ground and frowned at him, "I'm not going to die silly head," I sat next to him and stared out at the water, "Do you really love me?"_

"_Yes!" he said crossing his arms and tilting his head up, "And one day I will marry you and we will live in the same house and grow old and-"_

"_Yuckie Embry!" I squirmed away from him, "You've got cooties. I couldn't live in a house with you because you have cooties"_

"_You're the one with the cooties!" he said sticking his tongue out again, and then looked away._

_I smiled and walked around to face him. I took a breath of clean air and kiss his cheek. He stared at me shocked and before he could say something I ran away._

_I like you too_

I smiled Sam, who was walking me down the aisle. He smiled back and then began to talk, "I remember when you were five," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, "Just listen, even when you were very young we all knew it. When you were with Embry, you changed. You looked…more free, all your worries vanished. And Embry, well, he wasn't his full happy self when you weren't around."

"Sam," I warned him, trying to hold back tears, "Alice threatened me about ruining my makeup."

He laughed and wrapped my arm around his and said, "My little Lottie, all grown up, getting married…I thought I'd never see the day."

"Don't worry, grandpa, you're still pretty young."

…

The music began to play and it was time to walk down the aisle. Sam and I took our first few steps and everyone stood and looked at us. Embry turned around and his eyes widened and his Adams apple bobbed. Our eyes met and everyone disappeared. I felt the same pull I felt all those years ago in the hospital.

When we were side by side, Embry suddenly grabbed my waist and kissed me. There were a few wolf whistles in the back ground and when we pulled apart, Embry apologised. "I couldn't help myself," he smirked, "You look…words can't…I love you."

I giggled and looked him in the eyes, "I love you too."

"Let us begin, shall we? We are all gathered here today to…"

…

The wedding was over and I was proud of myself for not bursting into tear with everything Embry said. This man was amazing.

In the car to the reception, he kissed my hand lovingly and rubbed in warm thumb against my knuckles. "How are you feeling Mrs Charlotte Call?"

"Incredible, Mr Embry Call. And you?"

"On top of the world!" He replied, "Did you know today, I married the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the world?"

"I had no idea! She must be very lucky to have someone like you," I smiled.

"I made a checklist when I was younger…I do believe I said that we would get married, live in the same house, grow old…"

"Yuckie Embry!" I squealed in a childish voice,"You've got cooties. I couldn't live in a house with you because you have cooties"

"But now you love my cooties don't you?" he poked my side. I giggled.

"I can't get enough of them," I teased back. I sighed contently and rested my head on his sholder, "I love you Embry, so, so much."

"I love you too, more than you can possibly imagine."

…

Our reception was being held outside Emily's and Sam's house. When we stopped the car outside their house, we heard music and laughter from the back. Hand in hand we walked to their backyard to find it decorated fantastically. Fairy lights covered the trees, tables of all different types of food, and everyone I loved dancing and having fun together. This right here was my family, no doubt about it.

The music was turned down and they all shouted, "Congratulations!" and again I had to struggle not to cry right then. Embry suddenly stood in front of me and bowed.

"Mrs Call, it would be an honour to dance with you," he said holding out his hand.

"And it would be my pleasure to dance with you, Mr Call," I took his hand and he lead me to the centre of the back yard, where everyone was dancing. He twirled me around and made me feel as light as a feather.

_Look outside it's already light and the stars_

_Ran away with the night_

_Things we're said words that we'll try forget_

_It's so hard to admit_

_I know we've made mistakes_

_I see through all the tears_

_And that's what got us here_

_If love is an ocean wide_

_We'll swim in the tears we cry_

_They'll see us through to the other side_

_We're gonna make it_

_When love is the raging sea_

_You can hold on to me_

_We'll find a way tonight_

_Love is an ocean wide_

_I'll stay right here it's where I'll always belong_

_Tied with your arms_

_Days like this I wish the sun wouldn't set_

_I don't wanna forget_

_What made us feel this way_

_You see through all my fears_

_And that's what got us here_

_If love is an ocean wide_

_We'll swim in the tears we cry_

_They'll see us through to the other side_

_We're gonna make it_

_When love is the raging sea_

_You can hold on to me_

_We'll find a way tonight_

_Love is an ocean wide enough to forget_

_Even when we think we can't_

_Think we can't_

_Love is an ocean wide_

_We'll swim in the tears we cry_

_They'll see us through to the other side_

_We're gonna make it_

_When love is the raging sea_

_You can hold on to me_

_We'll find a way tonight_

_We'll find a way tonight_

_Love is an ocean wide_

_Love is an ocean wide_

When the song ended everyone clapped, and with the first dance over, it was time to really party.

"CONGA LINE TIME!" Quil shouted grabbing Jake away from Chelsea by the shoulders and beginning a line of people. I laughed as I watched Quil steer a annoyed Jacob around people. Quil broke the chain with Jake and they came up to us, "Hey Embry," Quil said, shaking his hands like maracas, "You better treat, little Charlotte right, or me and Jakey here will pound yah"

"You're on a sugar high aren't you Quil?" Embry said tiredly and I snorted out a laugh

"And you!" Quil said turning to me, "You better, look after this fat guy…"

"Fat?" Embry said with fake horror. Quil let go of poor Jake who was choking under his arm and grabbed my hands.

"Now let's dance!" he giggled like a school girl and began to do the tango with me.

Leaving Embry and Jake behind us laughing.

…

"Bye everyone! Thank you so much for everything, tonight was amazing!"

"Have a wonderful honeymoon!"

"Tell us all about it when you get back."

"Look after each other!"

"We'll miss you!"

"I WON'T!" Quil said that, of course, who was slowly coming down from all that sugar.

I hopped in the passenger side of the car, Embry took my hand gave it a squeeze, I waved at my family for the last time and we drove off.

"Where to, Mr Call?" I asked my husband

"It's a surprise, Mrs Call," he said

I frowned at him, "Embry…"

"Nope…I'm paying attention to the road so I can't look at you and your puppy eyes. You are not going to find out,"

I slumped in my seat in defeat, "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," he agreed, "I am the luckiest man in the world. I am married to you. We have both gone through so much and we made it, together. And that's how it's going to be for now on. You and me, together."

"Yup, together."

The way it was always meant to be.

* * *

**The End...maybe?**

**Hope you liked their wedding. The song I chose for the dance was Ocean Wide by The Afters. It's a really good song, so check it out :)**

**I was actually deciding between that song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri or By My Side by David Choi so go see them all! They are really cute songs that I am totally in love with**

**So should I stop this story, because I can't keep stopping and starting with you, because I know how much everyone hates it.**

**Tell me if I should or not...I'm still thinking of ideas on how to keep this going.**

**To those who have reviewed so far and kept with the story...I LOVE YOU xD xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Years Later

**Hello Friends :)**

**There is an eplaination at the end of why it is so short :D So please read it! **

**ITS REALLLLLY IMPORTANT**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight...**

* * *

**Four years later :D**

"Come here little cub," Embry said running after the small three year old boy

The boy giggled as his father flung him into the airs and caught him.

"Mummy! Mummy!" squealed the boy in his fathers arms when he saw his mother bring out a plate of cookies and lemonade, "Yummy! Yummy!"

"Yeah Xavier," Embry said, walking up to his wife and kissing her cheek, "She is."

The woman blushed, placed the food and drink down on a small round table and smacked her husband's side playfully. "Well, Mr Call, aren't you cheeky."

He hummed and wrapped his arms around the woman's pregnant belly with a grin on his face that wouldn't get off even if you tried, "I only act like a little boy when I'm around you, Mrs Call."

She giggled and kissed her man and their son squeaked and covered his eyes. "Mummy and daddy in love," he said while munching down a cookie.

"That's right, son, we're in love," Embry said ruffling the boy's dark hair, "Now and forever."

The woman nodded with a wide smile on her face and then said, "You want to see if Clara, Drake and Harry are busy to play?"

The boy clapped his hands enthusiastically. The door bell rang at the front of the house and Xavier let out a long squeal, "It's them! I get it!" and off he ran indoors.

The two parents laughed at their child and then stood there just holding each other

"We've come a long way, huh?" she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Embry agreed, "We are finally living in peace."

"Finally," Charlotte agreed snuggling deeper in her husband's embrace. She was happy. So, so happy. She had a gorgeous son, a second baby on the way, a wonderful, large family\tribe and an amazing husband by her side. She didn't think anything would take her down from her mountain of awesome happiness.

"Mummy, the door's for you," Xavier said quietly from the back door looking very nervous. Charlotte glanced at Embry before removing herself from his warm arms and walking hesitantly to the door. She looked out the door to see a woman's back leaning on one of the posts of the veranda.

She was so wrong about thinking that nothing could take her down from the mountain.

"Can I help you?"

The woman turned around to face Charlotte and Charlotte's glass of lemonade fell from her hand, smashing onto the floor

"It's…you," Charlotte gasped taking a step away from the door, her body shaking

"Charlotte you need to help me, please," cried the woman, "My family is in danger."

"You…you gave me…y-you…" Charlotte stuttered, she gripped the closest wall she could gasp, steading herself so she wouldn't fall.

"Please Charlotte, they took my family! They're torturing them!"

Images flashed in Charlotte's mind; her father hitting her, hurting her, throwing her around like a doll, a woman with her family living a happy life not caring about her child.

"N-no," Charlotte said shaking her head, she felt tears falling from her eyes and she let out a sob

"Charlotte?"

Her husband appeared from one of the rooms. He rushed to his wife as she fell onto the ground sobbing and gathered her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at the woman at the door.

Maria stared at them and then said, "T-Toby's friends…they…want revenge…"

* * *

**:O **

**Well I hope you liked that chapter :)**

**This is actually the end of this story...I know, it's sad isn't it**

**"But, why is it so short and yet it was the last chapter?" I bet you are all asking**

**WELL! I am currently thinking whether to write a second story or leave the rest to you wonderful imaginations :D**

**That and I wrote this early, early, early in the morning :P**

**So you guys decide! **

**Are you sick of me making you wait for every darn chappie that it would be better if I just stopped**

**OR**

**Do you love this story so much that you would be awesomely patient with what ever I give you?**

**ITS UP TO YOU MY LITTLE FAN FIC READERS OF AWESOME-NESS xD xD**

**What ever you decide, Thank you so so much for reviewing for all the chapters and putting a massive smile on my face every time I got on and reading this story, you have all been so great :) **

**Merry (delayed) Christmas and I hope all of you guys have a totally amazing, awesome, rainbow filled New Year xD**

**-Peace Out xD**


	33. Story Complete

Hellooooo! It has been so so sooo long since I have written the last chap and yet again I am saying sorry.

I have finally decided to continue this story with a sequel! Wooooooo!

But this one will be all about Charlotte's and Embry's daughter which I have yet to name, so give me all your ideas :P And I'm kind of thinking whether she should have a twin brother...we shall see... So guys, tell me if you're excited for this or not and I shall update you on this story when the sequel is coming out.

Also if you read my other Twilight fic "Only Her" I am really, reeeaaalllyy sorry I haven't updated in a while. The chapter will come...eventually (or as soon as my ideas actually come together and work :s)

Welp, There we have it! Thank you again for reading "Charlotte"- my first ever fanfiction and hopefully you liked it. It has been an awesome journey writing this. It's actually been about 2-ish years since I started :O Thank you so much for all the epic support and reviews and faves and all that. You have all given me massive smiles every time I log on.

THANK YOOOOU

Peace out xD


End file.
